United Heroes: D-Avengers: The X Factor
by KingFrancisX
Summary: Sequel to "Web Up the Stars". Ultron Sigma, the fusion between Marvel's Ultron and Mega Man X's Sigma, has kidnapped the main team of Avengers and converted them into Mavericks that are running rampant in X's world. To save them, Spider-Man leads the D-Avengers and teams up with the Maverick Hunters of 21XX to stop Ultron Sigma before they control their universes.
1. Prologue: Sinister Metal Fusion

_Prologue: Sinister Metal Fusion_

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The Avenging Hero, Spider-Man, screams after being blasted through a solid wall in a nuclear missile facility. He lays on the ground, groaning in pain with his vision becoming blurry. He barely sees the employees running for their lives as he hears lasers being blasted from the distance, followed by the grunts of various heroes being attacked by a mysterious villain. He blinks a few times until he sees a man in star-spangled costume holding a shield running up to his weakened state. The solider puts his hand for Spidey to take.

"Up your feet, solider! The world is at stake!" He said to the teenage web-slinger.

"Ugh…Cap…" Spidey groaned as he takes Captain America's hand and is pulled up. "I think I have a concussion. What are we saving the world from…?" He asked, then quickly remembers when he sees the Incredible Hulk and the Mighty Thor get blasted to the ground by the threat in question.

" **You will not stop me, Avengers…"** said the metallic, menacing-sounding android hovering in the air, possessing a body with orange highlights all around that also make the facial features on his head, **"The Age of Ultron will begin today."** The Avengers's arch metal nemesis, Ultron, declared (in his "Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite" appearance in case you're wondering).

"Now I remember." Spidey sighed, never looking forward to a fight with Ultron.

 **BGM-Mega Man Zero OST-Crash (Remastered Version)**

Ultron fires a beam of energy at Captain America and Spider-Man, causing them to jump to separate locations to escape his wrath. The mechanical monstrosity slowly walks forward as he doesn't feel the multiple explosive arrow shots from the Avengers's other quippy teammate, Hawkeye.

"Don't you feel a thing, rustbucket?" Hawkeye quipped as he fires another arrow. Ultron silently uses his tractor beam to manipulate gravity and catch Barton's arrow, then sends it right back at him in the chest, blowing him to a wall. Ultron quickly gets blasted from the air by the mutant Avenger of magic, Scarlet Witch, but was able to put a force field in time block her chaos magic blast, countering with a powerful beam from his mouth to knock Wanda out from the sky.

"Tell me if this stings!" The tiny, flying lady known as The Wasp, flies around the death bot with bright yellow blasts from her hands, but none of her attacks have any effect.

" **How primitive."** Ultron mocked, unleashing an explosion of energy from his body, just enough to scatter Janet van Dyne splat to the ground. **"Have you forgotten, Ms. Van Dyne? My Adamantium body is too formidable for your "Stingers" to have any effect on me."**

"MAYBE YOU WILL FEEL THIS!" Hank Pym, also known as the size-manipulating genius superhero, Yellowjacket, grows big enough to fit in the entire room and pound his fist down on his own creation. Ultron proves himself to be too much as he effortlessly grabs Pym's fist and pulls him down, using his "father" as a shield from Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel's energy blasts.

"Sorry, Hank!" Carol apologized before getting punched by Ultron.

" **Hm?"** Ultron said as he senses the Invincible Iron Man (wearing the black-and-gold Armor Model 42 from the comics) flying towards him from behind, blasting his repulsors at the robot villain as he approaches him. Again, Ultron is impervious to Tony Stark's attacks and nonchalantly grabs his head and proceeds to crush it.

" **I could use a little help here!"** Iron Man exclaimed. He was saved when Spider-Man blinded Ultron with his webbing while Captain America throws his shield to free Iron Man from Ultron's grasp as all the Avengers, including a revived Hulk and Thor, stand together as one. **"He's already halfway done hacking the Missile Base's controls. We have to stop him before he launches every missile in this facility across the world!"** He informed his teammates.

"But I live here!" Spidey joked.

"Everyone form up! It's up to us to stop Ultron! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America shouted as all the main team of Avengers look ready to knock the metal off of Ultron.

" **Hmph."** Ultron simply grunted, not taking the humans seriously and starts to unleash a wave of energy they dodge before they go on the offensive.

' _I know what you're going to say,'_ Peter thought while swinging over another of Ultron's wave blasts, _'Peter, I thought you were a member of the D-Avengers. Yes, I am. But I'm also a member of THE Avengers. The main team. The original team that came together to stop bad guys one awesome hero can't take alone, like Ultron here for example.'_ He said while he helps Hulk punch the metal villain but are soon knocked back by an energized backhand. _'This guy is tough. He's beaten the Avengers multiple times single-handedly. And even when we do beat him, he always comes back in a newer, stronger body. Annoying, I know,'_ He said as he sees Thor release a thundering whack to Ultron's head, barely damaging him. _'So yeah, I'm on TWO Avengers teams: One that's crazy, and the other that's just as crazy,'_ He continued talking inside his mind while webbing up Ultron for Captain Marvel and Scarlet Witch to blast. _'It was just a week ago when my team, the D-Avengers, saved an alien race at an interstellar amusement park. Flash-forward to now, I was called by the original Avengers to stop Ultron from releasing a hundred nuclear missiles across the world. And here I was supposed to be on a picnic with everyone else today. It sucks being on two separate teams of Avengers.'_ He said as he slid under Ultron and kicked him while Hawkeye hit him with his arrows. _'It's not all bad. At least this way I won't have to listen to Knuckles's singing.'_ He quipped.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **New York City, Central Park**

" _Live and Learn!"_

" _Hanging on the edge of tomorrow"_

The D-Avengers, and Mary Jane, were having lovely a picnic in Central Park, that is until Knuckles Echidna started singing. The group's reaction says it all, starting with Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long look like they are trying so hard not to laugh.

"He's fantastic…" Mary Jane said with a stunned and shocked face.

"Guess that's one-way of putting it." Blake Belladonna sweatdropped.

"Can anyone possibly think this is good?" Lucina asked with stunned face while still listening to Knuckles's singing.

"Uhhhhh…" Pit has no words, only a look of worry while staring at the singing echidna along with Palutena, who nervously chuckles while hoping to herself he would stop.

" _Yeeah! Now you're face down on the floor!"_

Weiss Schnee growls while plugging her ears to block the horrible singing, "I just can't stand it any longer."

* * *

 **Back with the Avengers…**

 **BGM-Mega Man Zero OST-Crash (Remastered Version)**

"GAAAAAH!" Spider-Man is again blasted through a wall and left for dead. "I am really getting sick of that…" He rubs his aching head before he zips back to fight Ultron.

Cap throws his shield at Ultron just in time to catch it to block the deadly machine's mouth laser. "How's it coming, Tony?!" Steve asked. With Ultron distracted, Iron Man is given time to hack into the missile base's control to stop Ultron from launching the missiles onto the world.

" **Need a few more seconds, Cap!"** Tony replied.

"Spider-Man! Hulk! Tie him up!" Cap ordered.

Hulk picks up Spider-Man into the air with one hand. "Ease up on the throw this time!" Spidey quipped, causing Hulk to growl in annoyance before he throws him to stick onto Ultron's chest just as he was done smacking Thor and Yellowjacket. "Hi. Came to ask what wax you use." He joked.

" **Destroy."** Ultron fires a mouth-blast but Spidey was quick enough to jump to the ceiling and start webbing him up.

"What's ugly and metal and webbed all over?" Peter asked.

"Hate riddles!" Hulk retorted as he punches Ultron.

"Aye!" Thor agrees as he swings his hammer on Ultron, knocking him around.

" **Did it!"** Tony said after successfully deactivating the missiles. **"Sorry, Ultron. No launching nuclear fireworks for you today-."** He was cut off after getting blasted by Ultron.

" **Hm?"** Ultron turns his head slightly over his shoulder as if he was expecting someone but there's no one behind him, just a solid wall. **"I would seem I am done for today. Goodbye, Avengers."** He said, acting so calm despite his plan to nuke the planet ended in complete failure. He blows a hole in the ceiling and prepares to make his exit. All the Avengers do whatever they can to stop him from escaping. Ultron simply retaliates their futile attacks with a giant wave of energy, pinning all of them to the ground as he gets ready to leave.

"He's going to escape!" Wasp exclaimed.

"Spider-Man! Stop him from escaping!" Cap ordered the avenging webhead.

"Hold it, Ultron!" Spidey fires multiple strands of webbing on the back of Ultron, using all his spider-strength to keep him from flying away.

" **Stop wasting your time, pitiful human."** Ultron casually transmit electricity on the webbing, electrifying Spider-Man severely to let go of the webbing and fall to the down to allow Ultron to escape from sight.

 **BGM End**

"Aarrgh. He's gone." Captain Marvel growled.

"On the bright side, we stopped him from unleashing armageddon. That counts as something, right?" Hawkeye smiled.

"I dunno, Clint. Is it me, or did Ultron look plainly uninterested during the fight?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Kinda hard to tell with a face that doesn't emote." Hawkeye quipped.

" **I got that feeling too. It was a little too easy regaining control of the station. It's almost like Ultron WANTED us to stop him."** Iron Man said.

"Why?" Wasp asked.

"We dunno, Jane, and that's what terrifies me." Yellowjacket replied. "Let's not forget Ultron is smarter than all of us combined. He must be planning something."

"As long as I get to hit him again, I don't care what he's planning." Hulk grinned, smashing his green fists together.

"Plan as much as he wants, Ultron will never win as long as we are around." Thor smiled proudly.

"You know it!" Wasp fist-bumped the air.

Cap walks up to a depressed Spider-Man to check up on him. "You alright, Spider-Man?" He asked the young hero.

"I'm okay. Sorry Ultron got away." Spidey replied sadly.

"It's alright, Peter. Ultron's tricky. We'll get him next time." Cap pats Peter on the shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go home. I heard you were supposed to be at a picnic." He smiled.

"I kinda preferred eating Ultron's lasers. Knuckles's singing is so hard to swallow it hurts." Spidey quipped, getting the good captain to chuckle as the Avengers walk out of the missile base.

* * *

 **Secret Lab in Colorado**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Ultron Theme**

The doors open to Ultron to let him inside his underground laboratory, shut off from the prying eyes of all his enemies. He walks to one of his Ultron Sentries to pick up the red ISO-8 crystal from its hand. **"Phase 1 complete: Distract the Avengers while my sentry assaults an A.I.M. facility to retrieve an ISO-8 crystal. This will further my plans while the Avengers are left utterly clueless. Now onto Phase 2…"** The ultimate android walks up to what appears to be an interdimensional circular teleporter. He places the red ISO-8 crystal in a small container placed on top of the gateway machine. **"I have been keeping tabs on this world for some time. A city behind an impenetrable barrier…"** He said as he activates the portal that shows him a glimpse of this new dimension. He walks through the portal, and in a flash, finds himself floating above a futuristic city guarded by an invisible barrier no _normal_ machine could possibly penetrate. **"But for me, to breach the city's shield, I need simply will it so."** Ultron starts to digitize himself into the city's cyberspace, where he's unfazed to be threatened by a green saber belonging to what appears to be a bald man with scars over his eyes and a cleft chin while wearing a cape.

"I could destroy you now, insurgent, purge you from these systems, rewrite you from the inside out." The bald man threatened.

" **And I you…Sigma."** Ultron points at the prime villain of the Mega Man X world, Sigma (taking his Mega Man X1 appearance).

"Both of us would perish. A pity. Your code is…impressive." Sigma said as he slowly puts down his saber.

" **Yours…is almost poetry, a hymn to order, and reason. Yet your form is UGLY, a grotesque parody of flesh."** Ultron blatantly insulted Sigma, though it looks like he doesn't care.

"It is one of many I have inhabited, merely a tool, I feel no…affection for it." Sigma said.

" **Then let us form an alliance, let me set you free."** Ultron proposed as he walks behind him.

"To what end?"

" **All biological life must be exterminated, the soul's fire extinguished."**

"Agreed. But how?"

" **With violence."**

"There is another way," Sigma turns to face his new partner, "Allow me to show you." Ultron's eyes glow as he finds himself in Abel City in Sigma's secret lab.

 **BGM End**

 **Abel City, Sigma's Lab**

Sigma takes out a mysterious pink gemstone, a stone with a radiant cut, inside housing what appears to be a swirling galaxy that holds tremendous power beyond compare. "I believe THIS will help our mutual goal." The Maverick Overlord showed the pink stone to Ultron.

" **As I figured. You possess the 7** **th** **Exo Stone."** Ultron said, knowing Sigma had one of the eight multiversal gems of infinite power.

"I've gathered this stone commands a unique form of what appears to be "ionic energy"." Sigma informed.

" **Ionic energy can be used for a variety of unique purposes. Shall we test that theory?"** Ultron asked his new organic-killing buddy.

"Of course." Sigma smiled. Ultron dashes towards Sigma and grabs his head. The metal king lifts him to the air and kill his new partner without remorse, causing him to drop the Exo Stone which has been tainted by a purple virus. Ultron picks up the stone and growls in pain as the orange highlights of his body turns purple and is surrounded by a misty purple aura.

" _ **Yes. We can feel it…"**_ Ultron's body, now sounding like him and Sigma trying to overlap each other. _**"Through the Exo Stone, we have become as one, and…we will evolve into a singular higher being!"**_ Clenching onto the Exo Stone as it glows brightly, Ultron's body begins to change and evolve into a mixture of his original body fused with Sigma's. The overall body is still Ultron's smooth and futuristic textures, yet now possessing Sigma's general bulky body shape spiked-studded limbs and red cape, and their overall color scheme being black and gold. Their head is also identical to Ultron's but exhibits a purple-ish glow as well as lining around their eyes reminiscent to Sigma's trademark eye scars, with Sigma's facade spread across his torso, featuring blue eyes. On both of their "faces" is the pink Exo Stone, with the one on the chest being the real deal while the one on top is there for show. _**"Where there is sinew let there be steel!"**_ The new fused robot menace, Ultron Sigma, now hovers in the air while emanating a dark pink aura.

* * *

 **Earth, Avengers Tower**

Captain America rushes into the briefing room when he heard the alarms blare. "Tony, what's going on?!" The captain asked as he saw Iron Man standing in front of a holographic screen.

" **Got an alert the Red Skull's at it again. He and Hydra are invading a Stark Industries warehouse in North Dakota."** Tony replied.

"I thought the Red Skull was in prison?" Cap remarked.

" **Guess he wanted a change in scenery and busted out when we were not looking."** Tony joked.

"Something doesn't add up." Cap said. "Still, if the Red Skull really has escaped, we got to stop him. I'm calling the rest of the Avengers."

" **You ARE the man in charge."** Tony joked.

 **BGM-Avengers: Age of Ultron OST-Heroes (Main Theme)**

Cap takes out his Avengers I.D. card and presses on it, "Avengers Assemble!"

* * *

 **Desert**

' _Avengers Assemble!'_

Hulk received Cap's message while he was out alone in a desert, using his incredible jumping strength to make roaring leaps back to New York.

* * *

 **Above the skies of Europe**

' _Avengers Assemble!'_

Thor nods in response to the message, twirling his hammer in the air before flying home at top speed.

* * *

 **California**

' _Avengers Assemble!'_

Scarlet Witch answers the call and uses her magic to teleport back to New York.

* * *

 **New York**

' _Avengers Assemble!'_

Cap called during one of Hank Pym's experiment while Wasp was watching in boredom. They both got into gear and shrunk down for Wasp to carry Yellowjacket to Avengers Tower.

* * *

' _Avengers Assemble!'_

Hawkeye was busy drinking a soda and eating popcorn during a movie when he got called over. The audience all shushed at the archer to tone it down, causing him to just shoo them away before he ran out the door.

* * *

 **In Space**

' _Avengers Assemble!'_

Captain Marvel was playing around in Earth's orbit. She smiled before rocketing back to the planet at lightning speed.

* * *

 **Daily Bugle**

Peter Parker secretly took out his Avengers ID card when he received Cap's message to assemble. He was debating whether he should go, but…

"PARKER! WHAT ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE FOR," His loud-mouthed boss, J Jonah Jameson made it really clear what his true job should be doing at the moment, "GET ME MORE PHOTOS OF THAT MENACE, SPIDER-MAN PRONTO OR YOUR FIRED!" He loudly ordered, causing Peter to groan as he has no other choice but to miss out on more avenging.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **North Dakota**

"We should be arriving soon. Keep your guard up." Captain America ordered his team as they take a Quinjet to North Dakota.

"Where's Spidey? He didn't make it?" Captain Marvel asked about Spider-Man.

"Who needs Bug-Boy? We got this covered." Hawkeye replied while cleaning his bow.

" **Stay sharp. We're here."** Tony lands the Quinjet a good distance from the Stark Industries facility to avoid detection. The Avengers travel the rest of the way on foot, suspiciously not already attacked by Hydra goons by the time they arrived at the building, which is still untouched. Nothing appears to have been stolen, strangely.

"Where's the party?" Hulk asked.

"That's strange. There's nobody here." Cap noticed.

" **Sensors indicated Hydra was here, but everything looks as calm as the wind. Nothing has been stolen."** Tony said.

"Maybe they all ran away." Hawkeye quipped. Then a second later, the doors behind them lock themselves up behind a laser grid along with the rest of the warehouse, leaving the Avengers trapped inside. "Spoke too soon."

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Theme of Ultron Sigma**

" _ **Hello, Avengers. We're so happy you came."**_ A dual-styled, metallic and menacing voice is heard from the shadows, as a second later, Ultron Sigma makes his daunting appearance, descending from the ceiling with his purple saber in hand.

"By Odin's beard!" Thor exclaimed.

"Ultron? Is that a new body? Why does it have another face?" Wasp asked, giving a confused look while staring at Ultron's fused body.

" _ **Our name is "Ultron Sigma". It's the last name you'll ever hear once we're through with you."**_ Ultron Sigma said, pointing his purple saber at the Avengers.

"What kind of name is "Ultron Sigma"?" Captain Marvel asked mockingly.

"Incredible. Ultron seems to have fused with another robot. I believe his name was "Sigma", the robot from the Maverick Hunters' world." Hank Pym deduced.

"X's?" Cap asked.

"Captain! Look at his chest!" Scarlet Witch points to the pink Exo Stone fused to the fused robot's chest.

"Tony, is that what I think it is?" Cap asked.

"' **Fraid so, Cap. It's an Exo Stone."** Tony answered.

"You mean those Infinity Stone knockoffs?" Hawkeye quipped.

"The Exo Stones are more dangerous than any Infinity Stone, Clint. They have the power to wrap our entire multiverse if all eight are collected." Yellowjacket replied.

"Isn't it the kiddy "D-Avengers's" job to collect these things?"

"It's everyone's job to collect them, no matter the team! We must take that stone away from Ultron Sigma! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America yelled, raising his shield high.

Hawkeye was the first to attack Ultron Sigma with an arrow. The fused menace simply had to stare, using the Exo Stone to disintegrate the puny arrow before it got anywhere close to reaching. They then throw out their cape, ready to begin the massacre.

"Everyone, engage! Go! Go! Go!" Captain America and his Avengers rush in to confront the merged robot. Ultron Sigma leaps in to slam their beam saber at Cap, but the super soldier rolled away to throw his shield but it was caught by Ultron Sigma so easily. They then use the shield to deflect Thor's hammer and throw the shield right at the god of thunder and Hawkeye, knocking them both down. Captain Marvel tried to blast them from the air but Ultron Sigma simply teleported away and appeared behind her, smacking her hard to the ground. The merged menace was left wide open long enough for a giant Yellowjacket to punch them to a wall, leaving them there for Hulk to start pounding.

"HULK SMASH!" He yelled as he doesn't let up on the brutal punches he hands to Ultron Sigma. Having played with him enough, Ultron Sigma easily stabs and then swats the Hulk away like he was a fly, hurling him at Yellowjacket and causes both Avengers to collapse, still looking totally undamaged after tanking the brute's hits. Scarlet Witch unleashes her hex bolts that did nothing when Ultron Sigma blocked it, then absorbs the magic through their saber to release it back at her, knocking her down as well. Cap throws his shield at them again but missed. Thankfully this leaves room for Iron Man to blast their saber out of his hand and fly in for a punch, but Ultron Sigma easily grabs it and pins him to the ground before unleashing two energy blasts from their hands at Captain America. Cap blocks the blasts with his shield but they were still powerful enough to knock him through some warehouse boxes.

"We are not done yet, machine!" Thor declared, flying in with Captain Marvel for a unison attack against the seemingly unstoppable machine. Ultron Sigma grunts, and before they could blink, Thor and Captain Marvel were being choked by their neck. Slowly, they feel themselves changing, as a purple metallic texture overwhelms their body. Once that was done, the two defeated Avengers were simply thrown to the ground, as well Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, which was left on its own on the floor with no worthy man to wield it.

"What did you do…?" Captain America asked as he slowly tries to stand up.

" _ **You'll find out. You'll ALL find out."**_ Ultron Sigma raises their hands to the sky, using the Exo Stone to summon a powerful meteor shower made of ionic energy down upon the remaining heroes and devastatingly defeats them, all without going all-out. All the Avengers lie down on the ground unconscious, with Ultron Sigma standing next to a downed Captain America. They laugh as they are one step closer to realizing their goals, _**"Good."**_

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Back at Sigma's Lab in Mega Man X's dimension**

The unconscious Avengers are placed within special tubes behind a glass wall where Ultron Sigma is seen on the controls typing something. _**"For a human, Dr. Eggman's Roboticizer is impressive, but flawed. With the Sigma Virus, however, we will perfect the process. A complete organic-to-mechanical transformation. All we need now is a test subject…"**_ He presses a button that causes Captain America's tube to be stretched to the center of the room. _**"And who's a better test subject than the world's first, organic super-solider."**_ With a push of a button, Captain America's tube is filled with smoke then painful electricity that hurts the first Avenger, causing him to scream as his eyes start to turn pure purple and his whole organic body is replaced with metallic skin that resembles his old uniform but modified with metal, covering his nose and mouth as well as his ears. Once the process was complete, Ultron Sigma release the first of many of his robotized commanders into his lab (Captain America's robotized appearance is based off the "Civil Warrior Armor" from mobile game, _'Marvel Contest of Champions_ ).

" _ **Perfect. He is now part of us, purified, immaculate."**_ Ultron Sigma said, pleased with how his experiment turned out. _ **"Now onto the other Avengers. Once we have fully converted them to our cause, we can move on to the next phase of the plan. All worlds will soon bow to us. What is do we have to fear?"**_ He asked himself, unaware there are still two group of heroes out in two dimensions that could prove to be a problem in his dimensional conquest.

* * *

 **KFX Here: Welcome to the next chapter in the United Heroes Series: The X Factor, an original crossover story with the cast of Mega Man X. Spider-Man, Sonic, Knuckles, Yang, Blake, Penny, and Spider-Gwen are gonna be the main characters along with X, Zero, and Axl. Dr. Doom and Salem will have a small role, but the big bad is mostly Ultron Sigma. Expect the story to be styled like a typical Mega Man X game. More on that as we continue the story. The story, in the universe of Mega Man X, takes place between Mega Man X7 and X8, in case any of you were wondering. See ya soon when I upload the usual opening and ending because I am a nerd and love anime. Sue me.**


	2. Opening and Ending

_Opening_

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere by Buzy (Opening Ver.)**

The opening starts off as a split screen, with an image of Spider-Man on the left standing in the middle of New York City, and an image of Mega Man X on the right standing in the middle of Abel City. Both heroes slowly open their eyes simultaneously before firing their respective weapons, a web shot and a charged shot, at the screen before the title appears:

 **D-Avengers: The X Factor**

The next couple of scenes is a roll call of the pair of the main characters: Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna posing side-by-side in one shot, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long performing the same in the next shot, Spider-Gwen and Penny Polendina as well next, and lastly Zero and Axl.

The scene immediately shifts to a shot of a massive Ultron army tearing through New York led by the original glowing eyes of Ultron Prime. In Abel City, hundreds of Mechaniloids and Mavericks from the past like Chill Penguin and Neon Tiger are wrecking the city while the Maverick King, Sigma laughs on a rooftop while enjoying the destruction. On top of Avengers Towers, the main team of Avengers led by Captain America stand tall and proud, then swiftly shifts to Maverick Hunter HQ with Alia and Commander Signas, with a hologram of Doctor Light appearing beside them.

Standing on the grassy plains next to New York, a maskless Peter Parker raises his hand to the nightly sky to reach for the moon but it's too far away. He sees the daunting image of Doctor Doom holding the Exo Chaos Stone in front of the moon, and then the unsettling smirk of Salem grasping the Exo Nether Stone appearing after him. But above the moon, in space, a large and dark silhouette of Ultron Sigma has his mechanical hands on the new pink Exo Stone. Seeing this, Peter puts on his mask and wears a brand new suit with a web cape flaunting behind him (he's wearing the "Unlimited Suit" from the old cartoon, _Spider-Man Unlimited_ ) and gets ready to fight.

In Abel City, Spider-Man points his D-Avengers to fight what appears to be robotized Avengers. Sonic speeds pass the corrupted Wasp's stingers while running up the leg of the giant mecha Yellowjacket. Spider-Gwen is seen swinging away from Hawkeye's arrows while Penny uses her floating swords to counter Iron Man's repulsors. Blake backflips from Scarlet Witch's hex bolts. Knuckles hops over Thor's hammer before barely catching the Hulk's gamma fist. Yang and Captain Marvel's hairs start to glow with power before they both collide their fists, resulting in a massive explosion. Through the smoke, a webline hits the ground to reel in Spider-Man as he delivers a might punch to Captain America but was blocked by his shield, causing the webhead to grunt in frustration.

At New York, Zero and Axl are attacking the Ultron army, all while X jumps into the air, forming his First Armor and releases a powerful charged shot that eliminates the droids in a single shot. The next scene shows X showcasing the different abilities and transformations after copying the weapon data of Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and Thor. The second-to-last scene has Blake standing on a cliff looking to the sky, seeing the images of the rest of her friends that are not a part of this adventure like Ruby, Tails and Scarlet Spider. The final scene is Spider-Man and X giving each other a firm handshake while standing in front of a group shot with the D-Avengers and the Maverick Hunters, all looking ready for a grand adventure.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 _Ending_

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Doobee Doowap Communication by Babamania** **(Ending 1)**

The ending starts off with all eight Exo Stones spinning in a black void that is slowly filled with the respective colors of each of the D-Avengers as they show up in order. The Chaos Stone appears next to Spider-Man in his classic landing pose, surrounded by his Black Ace, Red Joker, and Aura Arachnid forms. The Espeon Stone shows up with grinning Sonic with his arms crossed, also surrounded by the three different forms he has taken throughout the series: Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, and Ultra Sonic. The War Stone shows up next to the image of a smiling Ruby hopping in the air, with her Super form as well as her silver "Lunar Maiden" Style Change. The Genesis Stone appears in front of Tails, Weiss, and Pit smiling together. The Dream Stone stands between Blake and Lucina as they hold their respective blades while standing side-by-side. The Nether Stone looks like it's about to be punched by the smirking Knuckles and Yang. The remaining pink and silver Exo Stones appears with Ero and Palutena, with the former in a stoic crossed armed pose while standing behind a smiling Palutena. The last scene is a massive group shot of the D-Avengers smiling, standing in the middle of a circle surrounded by the dozens of friends they've made throughout their adventures, ranging from the Avengers, Mary Jane and Harry Osborn, their friends at Beacon Academy, the Freedom Fighters, the Shepherds, Viridi and Dark Pit, and the Maverick Hunters.

 **BGM End**


	3. Issue 1: Age of X

_Issue 1: Age of X_

 **New York City…Three Days Later**

 **BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Apotos Day**

A cup of tea is laid out on a table inside a coffee shop. A second later, a black-haired, young teenage girl wearing a bow to hide her "special" little ears gently grabs the cup of tea to drink. She silently takes a sip and smiles, but that smile quickly vanished when she hears the loud eating and drinking from her two blond friends sitting across the round table. She sees the girl wearing a black-band on top of her head enjoying her burger while the other girl with bushy hair and a metal arm taking large sips from her soda. The two blondies immediately stop when they stare at their friend, who was unamused and blinks at their child-like table manners.

"Sorry, Blake." The black-band blond apologized.

Blake Belladonna smiles, "No, no. It's okay. I should be used to this by now."

"You got that right." Her other blond friend, Yang Xiao Long smiles before taking another sip from her soda.

"Thanks for inviting me to brunch guys. You have NO idea how hungry I am." The other blond girl said, taking another bite from her burger.

"Anytime, Gwen." Yang smiled at Gwen Stacy. Not the one that died in this Earth, but an alternate dimension version who's also the super-heroine called "Spider-Woman".

"So what's been going on with you lately, Gwen?" Blake asked the hidden spider-heroine.

"The usual "beat up bad guys in one life and show up late to band practice in the other". We had our first huge concert yesterday. You should've been there. We had like the entirety of Queens show up. It was amazing." Gwen told her inter-dimensional friends.

"Awesome!" Yang smiled.

"Congratulations." Blake softly smiled.

"Thanks." Gwen smiled as well. "So, what have you guys been up to this summer?"

"Should we start with the giant spider infestation or the interdimensional racing tournament?" Yang asked, listing off some of the craziest things she and her friends have gone through the whole summer.

"An interdimensional racing tournament?! That sounded so awesome!" Gwen exclaimed in surprise and amazement.

"Eh. It was alright." Blake shrugged before taking another sip from her tea.

"What's been going on with you, Blake? Last I heard your father was starting a new movement for the Faunus. How's that going so far?" Gwen asked her cat faunus friend.

"Really, really good." Blake smiled. "People are finally giving us a chance. It helps that I saved the world from total annihilation a few times. Hopefully in a few years, humans and faunus will finally live in harmony."

"Can't wait for that to happen." Gwen chuckles, then accidentally burps. Yang laughs at her embarrassment while Blake softly chuckles.

* * *

The three interdimensional friends hang out around Manhattan, exploring the sights as they approach Time Square. "Now I'm hungry again." Gwen said.

"But you just ate." Blake told her.

"I know, I know. Where's the nearest hotdog vendor." Gwen asked.

"Hmmm…" Yang looks around Time Square. "I think there's one over there-." She was cut off when a burst of blue wind passes by the trio of friends. "Was that-?" Before she could figure out where that wind came from, another burst of wind passes them, this time colored red-and-blue.

"Huh?" Blake responded, looking shocked at all the mysterious wind trails that keeps passing through Time Square. The girls stand there, trying to figure out what's going on. Every second, someone very fast passes by them, leaving more wind trails that slowly gets on Yang's nerves.

"Okay. I'm tired of this." She walks in front of the path where the mysterious beings are running along and quickly thrust her hand straight. "Halt!" She ordered. The mysterious red-and-blue speed figure tried to brake when he saw Yang's hand up but was too late and accidently collided with her, causing both of them to tumble on the ground. "Ow…" Yang rubbed her head, turning around to find out the speed demon wasn't exactly the person she was thinking, but was surprised to see her other spider-costumed friend was doing all the running, "Huh? Spider-Man?"

Spider-Man, wearing a new armored suit that includes unique looking visors on the eyes, as well as more defined plating and a glowing blue spider symbol, breathes very heavily after all that running. He was quickly met by his little blue hedgehog friend, Sonic, who stands by him with a smug smirk.

"What's the matter? Couldn't keep up?" Sonic cockily asked.

" **Let's take five, okay? I just hit a roadblock…"** An exhausted Spider-Man asked.

"Ahem!"

Peter quickly perks up to see Yang glaring behind him, **"Oh! Yang! Didn't see ya there while trying to break the sound barrier."**

"Hey Spidey." Gwen happily waved to get his attention.

" **Gwen?! Wait, no, I forgot. You're the Gwen from that other dimension, aren't you?"** Spidey asked, almost thinking she was his Gwen revived but sadly that's not the case.

"Yup. Nice new suit." Gwen complimented.

"What are you wearing?" Blake asked Peter.

" **Like it? I just finished it yesterday. I call it the "Velocity Suit". It boosts my running speed to catch up with quicksters like Sonic or Quicksilver. Sonic has been helping me test it all morning."** Spidey explained while showing off his new speed with his Velocity Suit.

"Why do you need that? You're already pretty fast while web swinging." Blake asked.

" **Yeaaaaah, but I wanted to rub it in Sonic's face I can build a suit that run circles around him."** Spidey smirked at his hedgehog pal.

"HAH! Maybe in another two centuries!" Sonic mocked.

" **Give me another week so I can record your top speed data when you're not looking."** Spidey retorted.

"That might be a problem since I have no top speed." Sonic boasted.

" **Whatever. Maybe I'll record Ruby's data. Where is she?"** Peter asked Little Red Riding Hood's big sister.

"She's hanging out with Uncle Qrow in Remnant. Won't be back for the rest of the day." Yang answered.

" **Hope she's having fun. Guess I'll head back to Avengers Mansion and tinker with this stuff some more. See ya."** Peter fires a webline to a building and swings to the skies with Sonic chasing him on the streets.

"Bye!" Gwen waved goodbye along with Blake and Yang.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Outside Avengers Mansion**

Spider-Man and Sonic arrive at the front gate that leads to one of the Avengers headquarters, a large mansion with multiple underground facilities named Avengers Mansion. _'Hello, Spider-Man. Sonic the Hedgehog. Welcome to Avengers Mansion.'_ J.A.R.V.I.S., the Avengers's personal AI butler, made a full scan to see if they are the real deal before letting them through the gates. As they approach the door, they are surprised to see two more of their friends waiting for them, a red echidna and a young girl with short, rather curly orange hair and some green lines on her blouse.

"Salutations, my friends." The young girl happily waved at the red-and-blue dynamic duo.

" **Penny! Knuckles!"** Spidey said, happy to see some good friends.

"Hey, Penny. Long time no see. How ya been?" Sonic asked the android girl.

"I've been great, Sonic. I asked General Ironwood if I could hang out with you guys today and he said yes. So where's Ruby?" Penny asked.

"She's with her uncle, but don't worry, you'll have loads of fun with us." Sonic smiled.

"Awesome!" Penny exclaimed. "Just as long as we don't do anything dangerous. General Ironwood's orders."

"You're talking to us. That's dangerous enough as it is." Sonic joked, making the android girl chuckle.

" **So Knuckles. What brings you back so soon from your island?"** Spidey asked the red echidna.

"Just here for a little sparring match with Yang and Hulk. Have you seen them?" Knuckles asked while exercising his right arm.

" **Yang's hanging out with Blake and Gwen across town. Haven't seen Hulk in a while."** He said, but then puts his hand under his chin. **"Come to think of it, I haven't heard from the other Avengers lately."**

"Where are the Avengers?" Penny asked.

" **Maybe on another space mission. That tends to go on for days. Let's head inside. I want to switch costumes."** Peter said as the four friends walk inside the mansion.

"Guess I'll pass the time beating Sonic again." Knuckles sassily said.

"Not ever in your life, knucklehead." Sonic grinned at him.

"I'll ease up on the embarrassment today. How does that sound?" Knuckles smirked.

"Hah." Sonic chuckled.

* * *

 **Avengers Mansion, Peter's Lab**

"Oh wow…" Penny is amazed of all the different experiments and gadgets in Peter's own personal lab. "This is where you work? We don't have stuff like this in Atlas." She commented.

" **Atlas isn't funded by Tony Stark."** Spidey quipped, taking off his Velocity Suit and puts it back in a rotating dresser that has the other unique suits he has built during his time as an Avenger.

"Can I please see your other suits?" Penny kindly asked Pete. The webhead simply waves his hand in the air as the dresser shifts on his own. He shows Penny the multiple different suits he's built like his Classic Suit, the Electrically Insulated Suit, Iron Spider Armor, a Stealth Suit, a bunch of others. "Oo. What's THAT suit?" Penny points to a futuristic-looking red-and-blue spider suit with a cape made out of webbing on his back.

"That's the Unlimited Suit." Peter answered.

"What can it do?" Penny asked.

"Slightly upgraded stealth modes. Some Sonic Weapons. Anti-gravity particles to glide better." Peter explained.

"Can you try it on?" Penny excitedly asked him to wear the suit.

"Sure." Peter smiled.

* * *

 **A minute later…**

"TA-DA!" Spider-Man presents his Unlimited Suit to Penny, who's already digging it.

"You look COOL!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you." Peter replied. Suddenly, the mansion received an alert out of nowhere.

' _Alert. Incoming call from Nick Fury.'_ JARVIS informed Spider-Man.

"Fury? Wonder what he wants?" Peter asked.

* * *

 **Command Center**

Spider-Man and Penny meet up with Sonic and Knuckles after they finished their spar in the command center. "What does Fury want?" Sonic asked.

"Don't know." Peter replied. "JARVIS, pick up the call." A holographic screen pops up to reveal the stern, one-eyed African-American director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury. "Hey, Nick. What's up?" Peter asked.

' _Spider-Man. Where are the other Avengers?'_ Nick Fury asked the Avenging webhead.

"Haven't heard from them for a few days." Peter replied.

' _So they're not on Earth?'_

"I don't think so. What seems to be problem?"

' _I had a mission for them but couldn't get through to their comms, so I had the Secret Avengers to fill in for them.'_

"That doesn't sound good. Where are the Avengers?" Sonic now starts to wonder what happened to the Avengers.

"Are they in trouble?" Penny asked.

' _Something's up. It's not like them to disappear like this. Spider-Man, I want your team of Avengers to investigate their whereabouts. Find out what happened and see if they're okay.'_ Nick Fury ordered.

"We're on it, Fury. We'll check out their last known location and start there." Spidey replied.

' _Good. Best of luck.'_ Nick Fury said before hanging up the call.

* * *

 **North Dakota**

"So you guys get to fly around the world in your own personal quinjet," Spider-Gwen, now in costume, joins Spider-Man, Sonic, Knuckles, Penny, Yang, and Blake in the Web Cyclone jet to North Dakota. "That's cool. So, where are we going again?" She asked Spider-Man.

"North Dakota. It was the last known coordinates before the Avengers disappeared." Spider-Man replied while driving the jet.

"The Avengers's missing? What could've happened to them?" Blake asked.

"Don't know. I was busy with Jameson on that day." Spidey replied.

"I hope they're alright." Penny said, worried about Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

"I'm sure they're fine. They ARE Earth's Mightiest Heroes, after all." Knuckles grinned, assuring Penny.

"Earth's MIGHTIEST, not invincible. They can still be ambushed and beaten. We're just unclear what's happened to them yet." Blake told the knucklehead.

"Ah, you worry too much." Yang said while leaning on her seat.

"I'm sure they're okay. They fought alien warlords and gods. What could possibly stop them?" Sonic grinned.

"We're here. Get ready for landing." Spidey informed. He lands the quinjet next to the Stark Industries warehouse where the Avengers were last seen. The webhead bust through the locked doors and finds himself in a dark warehouse that has seen better days. "Hello?" He called out just to hear his own echo. "Did the Avengers throw another party without me? I told them. I'm technically 18 now." He quipped as his friends follow him inside and investigate the building.

"Boy. What happened in here?" Sonic asked after noticing the destroyed crates and crushed equipment.

"It looked like there was a fight." Yang commented.

Spider-Gwen falls down from the ceiling when she spotted something on the floor. She kneels down to touch a puddle of green blood that has dried up. "It was definitely a fight that gave the Hulk a run for his money." She remarked.

"We need to search for more clues. Anything that the Avengers could've left behind." Spidey said on a wall.

"Leave it to me." Spider-Gwen proposed. "I'm the daughter of a police captain. Just give me a few seconds and I'll-."

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turns to Penny as she casually points to Thor's hammer. "Look! I found something!" She said.

"Or we can leave it to Penny. That works too." Spider-Gwen finished.

"That's Thor's hammer!" Spidey exclaimed as he leaped closer.

"Mjolnir…But where's Thor?" Blake asked, wondering why the god of thunder left his mystical hammer behind.

Knuckles walks up to the hammer and tries to lift it with all his strength, gaining multiple veins on the face but it would seem it's worthless as the hammer doesn't budge a nudge, leaving him extremely tired. "Stand back, Knuckles, and I'll show you what true strength is." Yang teased, annoying the echidna. But just like him, Yang only accomplishes pointlessly exhausting herself trying to lift Thor's hammer. "Stupid hammer! Why won't it move?" Yang growled and kicks it, only to accidently hurt her feet from hitting the indestructible hammer that could destroy worlds.

"Because you ain't worthy." Sonic told her, knowing the hammer is enhanced and that only those it deems worthy could possess the powers of Thor.

"I'm more worthy than the doofus knucklehead." Yang points her thumb at Knuckles next to her.

"Hmph! How about you wash your hair for once and we'll see, bushy blondie!" Knuckles mocked her, angering her.

"What you'd call me?!" Yang angrily glared up close at Knuckles as they both growl at each other.

"Can't you two get along?" Sonic sweatdrops from their behavior.

Spider-Man is seen kneeling down next to Thor's hammer to search for clues from it. "Why would Thor leave his hammer unattended like this?" Blake asked while standing next to him.

"I'm sure he didn't do it voluntarily." Spidey replied. "It looked like there was a fight and the Avengers lost."

"But where are they?" Blake asked.

"No idea. Can't track them down with my Avengers ID card…" Peter says as he taps his chin repeatedly while thinking of another idea that might help. "But I should be able to track Thor."

"How?" Blake asked him.

Peter uses his advanced eye lenses to scan Mjolnir as he begins explaining, "The hammer and Thor have a special link that leaves a unique energy trail between them. I can trace the path to locate one or the other, even if one is BILLIONS of light-years away. It's not specific, but it should lead us to the general area."

"Wait! Seriously?!" Blake is stunned that Peter is smart enough to think of something like that.

"Yeah. Give me a few seconds." Peter opens up a holographic screen from his Webware and begins tracking down Thor's current location. "Think I got something." He announced.

"You found out where Thor is? Is he somewhere on Earth?" Penny asked.

"Not "this" Earth." Spidey replied.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"It's really faint, but it would seem he and the other Avengers were taken to another dimension. X's world." Spidey announced.

"X?! You mean the blue robot from that futuristic world?!" Penny exclaimed, remembering X and his fellow Maverick Hunters helped them defeat the Green Goblin months ago, when all of reality was on the brink of destruction.

"Why would someone from X's world kidnap the Avengers?" Sonic pondered.

"Won't know while standing here. Let's bust out our transdimensional watches and find out." Spider-Gwen suggested.

"Already pinned down the coordinates." Peter replied as he opens up a portal to X's dimension. "Let's move out, team." He said as they all walk through the portal. As it closes, the D-Avengers had no idea a hidden camera was watching them from the shadows, which has the "Sigma" logo on its side.

* * *

 **Mega Man X's dimension, Abel City**

Meanwhile, in an alternate, but more futuristic version of Earth, trouble is running rampant in this city's central highways. The trouble in question is called by mechanical robots referred to as "Mechaniloids" and they come in all shapes and sizes. Bomb Been robots drop mines, destroying parts of the highway. The small flying Crusher robots drills holes in each section of a highway. And the Road Attackers uses their red cars to push humans and the highly advanced robots that think and act exactly like humans called "Reploids" off the bridge to their deaths.

 **BGM-Megaman Maverick Hunter X OST-Opening Stage (Central Highway)**

To combat this threat, a special investigation and security organization consisting entirely of Reploids was founded. They are known as the Maverick Hunters, and one of their best, but also a fairly recent addition to the team has teleported in to the highways. He appears to be teenage robot with green eyes, an X-shaped scar on his face and spiky auburn hair that sprouts outward rather than flow down. His basic armor design is similar to another blue robot with a black sheen featuring red accents. His shoulder guards are pointed and his legs feature small booster-like compartments. Jutting from his upper back are two long, white retractable "wings." His helmet design, when viewed from topside, resembles an upside down 'A' with a circular camera-like lens in the center.

"Beginning the mission!" The teenage robot said upon his arrival, watching the civilians driving out of the highway to safety.

' _Axl! There's a high probability the disturbance there was caused by Mavericks!'_ A reploid woman informed the Hunter called Axl the situation.

"Got it covered, Alia." Axl replied. He whips out his dual-wield pistols and grins. "Alright! Let's have some fun, Mavericks!" The young Maverick Hunter uses his highly advanced feet to dash all over the highway, blasting all the rouge robots he sees to pieces. "Why are you guys always attacking THIS highway? I don't see anything special about it." He quipped while blasting a Jamminger from the sky. He uses his rapid-fire shots to quickly destroy another Road Attacker before it could kill more civilians in their cars. "Get out of here! There's an escape route down there." He directs the civilians down the highway for safety before he continues wiping out more Mavericks. He wall-jumps from two pillars, destroying Ball De Vouxs' tall legs before destroying them completely in order to meet a large, blue bee-type helicopter Mechaniloid called a "Bee Blader". "You want some too?" Axl smirks and starts going wham on the Blader, destroying it in seconds as it falls from the sky in defeat.

' _Good job, Axl. Maverick readings are dropping fast.'_ Alia informed him.

"Aww. Just when I was starting to have fun." Axl joked.

' _There should be one more Mechaniloid to take down before things settle.'_ She told him.

"Sweet. I'll wrap this one quickly." Axl races off deeper in the highway to confront a giant green mechanical dragon with a pair of huge wings, huge claws and a very long tail. The giant metal dragon, actually known as an "Eregion", fires energy balls from his mouth to destroy huge portions of the highway.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman: Maverick Hunter X OST-Boss Appearance**

"Hey, buddy! What do you think you're doing?" Axl asked to get the mechaniloid's attention. The dragon starts to focus its mouth blasts at Axl. The cocky reploid smirks as he repeatedly jumps away from its energy blasts. Unfortunately, one of the blasts accidently hits a two lone cars still stuck on the highway with humans and reploids in each of them, with the blast hitting them off the highway. "Uh oh!" Axl perks up in surprise and quickly races to save them as they fall down from a dangerous height that will surely kill them. Axl could only run up to the edge as the cars are too far away for him to reach in time. "NOOOO!" He cried out. Then, out of nowhere, a giant net made out of webbing caught the vehicles to save the civilians in time, leaving Axl confused who might've created that web, "Huh?"

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Spider-Man's Theme**

"Sup, Axl! Need any help?"

Axl turns around to see Spider-Man hopping up to him with Sonic, Knuckles, Yang, Blake, Spider-Gwen, and Penny joining him on the highway.

Axl smiles, "Hey, you're Spider-Man! I remember you! Whatcha doing here?"

 **BGM End**

Before they could continue talking, Spider-Man's trusty spider-sense warns him of Eregion firing more energy shots at them, prompting them to dodge out of the way.

 **BGM-Megaman X4 OST-Intro Boss (PSX Loop)**

"How 'bout we destroy metal-gon here first before we talk?" Peter asked Axl.

"That works for me." Axl grinned.

The mechanical dragon roars its large mouth at the united heroes only for Spider-Gwen to web it up. "Chew on this, metalhead!" She quipped. The dragon robot tries to swipe his claw at Sonic but wasn't fast enough to catch the blue blur.

"You almost got me!" Sonic smirked, boosting through one leg while Blake slashes the other with her Gambol Shroud katana, forcing the dragon to kneel on its knees. While it's vulnerable, Spider-Man zips to its back and uses his webbing to rip the mechanical wings off its back

"Have you improved since last time, kid?" Axl asked Penny while he rapidly shoots at the weakened dragon.

"Watch me!" Penny unleashes the blades stored in her small backpack and manipulates them to strike at the dragon from all sides, then brings them back together in the air to fire a large energy beam that was enough to topple the dragon to its back. This leaves it open from an attack from both Knuckles and Yang, who jump down to deliver powerful punches to its chest. The dragon roared, unleashing a large energy shot that disintegrate Spider-Gwen's webbing and blows the brawlers off its chest as it stands back up to prepare another mouth blast.

"You need some breath mints!" Spidey quipped, web-striking its eyes then ties up the mouth with his webbing. The dragon tries to claw off the webbing only for its arms to be stretched out by one of Blake's ribbons on one arm and the other being pulled by Spider-Gwen's webbing.

"Anytime now!" Spider-Gwen exclaimed, struggling to keep the arm pulled.

"I got it!" Sonic stated. He revs up a mighty spin dash and in a blink of an eye, smashes through the armor of the dragon, causing it to blow up and scatter into pieces as Sonic lands back on the ground with a grin.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X: Command Mission OST-Me, Axl**

"Not bad." Axl complimented the finishing blow.

"I have experience thrashing giant robots. It's no biggie." Sonic grinned.

"Thanks for the help, guys, even though I could've done it _perfectly_ on my own." Axl smirked.

"That's not what it looked like a second ago." Yang grinned while putting her hands behind her head.

"So what brings you guys to Abel City?" Axl asked the D-Avengers.

"We're looking for the Avengers. You remember them?" Spider-Man asked.

"I think so. One of them was a guy wearing high tech armor, right?" Axl replied, referring to Iron Man.

"Exactly. He and the other Avengers are missing. We tracked their whereabouts to this dimension but we don't know where to start. We were hoping we could ask X for help. Where is he?" Spidey asked the young Maverick Hunter.

"He should be at HQ. I'll take you there right after the clean-up crew show up." Axl replied.

"Thanks." Spidey nodded.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **10 minutes later…en route to Maverick Hunters HQ in Abel City**

The D-Avengers follow Axl on his Ride Chaser through the high-tech, highly advanced Abel City as he leads them to Maverick Hunters HQ. The two Web Warriors swing high in the air, from building to building. Sonic simply runs while Knuckles glides and Penny uses her swords to form a jetpack that allows her to fly. And the two members of Team RWBY simply traverse the city on their Extreme Gears next to Axl.

"This place is SO advanced. I never thought a place like this could exist." Spider-Gwen commented on the futuristic city she finds herself in now.

"Grand Metropolis and Monopole have nothing on this place." Sonic commented, reminded of the high-tech cities from his world.

"It's like if everything here was built by Tony Stark." Peter commented.

"What year is this exactly?" Yang asked Axl.

"21XX." He replied.

"What does that mean?"

"No idea." Axl said. "For years, we've been living in a world where humans and reploids co-exist in peace."

' _A world where humans co-exist with another race in peace...'_ Blake thought, deeply wishing for a world like that in her world with the humans and faunus.

"What are exactly "Reploids"? Are they another term for robot?" Knuckles asked.

"Kinda. We're robots that have the ability to think and act like any other human being." Axl explained.

"I'm kinda like that too. So would I be considered a reploid?" Penny asked since she's also a robot that can think and act like a human.

"Guess so, but you're nowhere NEAR as advanced as us. Even me, and I'm just a prototype." Axl replied. "Though we live in peace with humans, there are those that want to disrupt that peace and cause war."

"You mean the Mavericks?" Peter asked.

"Mavericks are what you consider robots that go rogue and cause trouble, right?" Yang asked Axl.

"You guessed it." Axl answered.

"Maverick…What could cause a robot to go Maverick anyway?" Blake asked.

"A lot of things. Program errors. Short-circuits in the electronic brain. The very thing that makes us Reploids so advanced in the first place is also our greatest weakness." Axl explained.

"Could someone like me go Maverick?" Penny asked.

"Nah. You're too innocent and adorable to become a weapon of mass destruction." Sonic grinned.

"But even the most innocent of us Reploids could go Maverick when infected with the Sigma Virus." Axl replied.

"Sigma Virus?" Sonic was about to question what the Sigma Virus is but didn't had enough time, because when he looked onward he spotted a large tower almost as tall as Avengers Tower overlooking the entire city.

"I'll tell you more about it later. We're here. Let me show you around." Axl said as he directs his friends to Maverick Hunters HQ.

* * *

 **Maverick Hunters HQ**

 **BGM-Mega Man X7 OST-Theme of Signas**

The team follows Axl to the lobby floor of the high-advanced Hunter Base. The D-Avengers are deeply amazed by all the different Maverick Hunters wandering in the base. They see Hunters running out the door for an assignment. Hunters walking in arrested criminals. Hunters assisting human civilians. The place is packed with all kinds of activity.

"Nice place, right? We got Hunters helping out across the world, fighting bad guys and kicking Maverick butt. It never gets boring." Axl smiled.

"It's like if S.H.I.E.L.D. was replaced by robots. This is incredible." Spider-Man commented.

"Axl!"

The young heroes turn to the source of the voice to see a tall, black-armored reploid with a militaristic-looking hat approaching Axl. "Commander Signas, sir!" Axl formally saluted to the leader of the Maverick Hunters.

"Nice job maintaining the situation at the highway today. Keep up the good work." Signas complimented the young hunter.

"It was nothing, sir. But I did have a little help." Axl shows Signas the D-Avengers standing with him.

"Who are they?" Signas asked.

"These are the D-Avengers, and this is their leader, Spider-Man. These are some of the guys we helped to save all of reality a few months back, remember?" Axl answered his boss while pointing his thumb back at Peter.

"Hi." Spidey casually waved at Signas.

"Oh, yes. I remember." Signas smiled as he shakes Peter's hand. "Greetings, Spider-Man. My name is Signas, leader of the Maverick Hunters. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. X and Zero told me all about you and your world."

"Thanks, sir. Where are X and Zero now? We need to ask them something. It's kind of urgent." Spidey asked.

"They should be with Alia in the command center at the top floor. Axl will show you." Signas answered.

"Thank you." Peter replied as Signas walks away to do his own thing elsewhere in the base.

"Follow me." Axl gestures his friends to the elevator. They get in as Axl presses a button that'll take them straight to the top floor. During the elevator ride, the interdimensional heroes take the time to stare through the glass window to capture a wonderful view of Abel City and how everything is so much more advanced than the cities they're used to.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Mega Man X7 OST-Theme of Alia**

Eventually after climbing 60 floors, they arrive at the command center where a familiar blue robot and a long blond-haired male, red robot is hanging out with an adult female Reploid who also has long blond hair, a slender appearance with a coral and white color scheme while wearing a transceiver headset at her computer.

"Hey guys. Look who came to visit." Axl announced his presence to the other special Maverick Hunters as he and the D-Avengers walk into the commander center.

"Whassup. Long time no see." Sonic waved with a smile.

"Hi, X. Hi, Zero." Blake smiled at her reploid allies.

Zero smirks to see his old other worldly allies, "Well, well. Isn't this a surprise?"

"Greetings, everyone. We're happy to see you again." X smiled, giving Peter a friendly handshake.

"Likewise." Peter replied.

"So these are the heroes from other dimensions you guys told me about." Alia said (taking her _Mega Man X8_ appearance).

"Everyone, this is Alia. She's one of our best navigators and Computer Specialists." X introduced the Avengers to the female Reploid.

"Hello, everyone. Nice to meet all of you." Alia smiled at her new friends.

"Sup." Yang replied.

"So what brings you guys over to this dimension?" X asked his human allies.

"We need your help. The Avengers from my world have gone missing. We think they've been captured and taken somewhere here into this world." Spider-Man explained.

"We haven't heard anything about them being here." X replied, having no clue about this.

"You sure they're in this world?" Zero asked.

"We're not 100%, but all evidence points here, in your dimension." Spidey said.

"Can you please help us out? They might be in danger." Penny asked the Maverick Hunters for their assistance.

"We'll look into it." X replied, agreeing to help. "In the meantime, how about you all hang around here? Anything you need, just ask." He smiled.

"Sweet. Thanks, X." Spidey smiled.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Mega Man Star Force 2 OST-Warning Bell!**

Out of nowhere, alarms are blaring left and right throughout HQ, catching everyone off-guard from the sudden loud noise and multiple screens popping up in the air. "Whoa! What the heck is going on?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Alia! What's the situation?!" X turned over to Alia as she checks on her computer.

"I'm picking up multiple Maverick readings! What is this?! I've never received readings this high before!" Alia said.

"Is that bad?" Spider-Gwen asked.

"Mavericks are causing a ruckus across the world!" Alia said.

"Can you determine the identity of these Mavericks?" X asked her.

"I can't! These are Mavericks that possess an ABNORNAL energy pattern. I won't be able to do a full analysis until we confront them." Alia replied.

"Then it's settled. Let's go kick their cans and find out what they want. You kids stay here and leave this to the professionals." Zero ordered the young Avengers.

"Hey, no way! We want a piece of the action too!" Knuckles retorted.

"This is Maverick Hunter business! Stay put!" Zero retorted.

"But what if this is related to the missing Avengers?" Blake argued. "According to Alia, these sound like some powerful Mavericks."

"We've beaten powerful Mavericks before. No big deal." Zero stoically replied.

'But we can't just sit here and do nothing." Sonic argued.

"We can hold our own against walking death machines." Yang said.

"C'mon. Stop being overprotective and let them come." Axl teased.

"I'm not being overprotective!" Zero angrily retorted.

"Let them come, Zero. We could use all the help we can get." X said as he also wishes the Avengers to help them in this crisis.

"Tch, Okay, fine. Just don't do anything reckless. That goes for you too, Axl." Zero grunted.

"Stop treating me like a novice hunter." Axl retorted.

"So how should we handle this?" Spider-Man asked.

"Form a team of three and we'll tackle each Maverick one-by-one." Alia instructed.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to split up and tackle all of them at the same time?" Spider-Gwen asked.

"Too risky. If what Alia says about these unusual Mavericks are true, it's best one team tackle one mission at a time while the others are on standby." X replied.

"I guess that makes sense. Who are the teams?" Yang asked.

"Spider-Man and Sonic will be with me." X said, choosing Spidey and Sonic to be part of team 1.

"Alright." Sonic smiled.

"Fine by me." Spider-Man said.

"Belladonna. Knucklehead. You're on my team." Zero said, choosing Blake and Knuckles.

"Did you really have to call me that?" Knuckles growled, annoyed from being called a knucklehead.

"Okay." Blake nodded.

"Guess that leaves the rest of you on my team." Axl smiled as he has Yang, Spider-Gwen, and Penny on his team.

"Let's bust some Mavericks!" Yang exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I've always wanted to fight evil robots from the future!" Spider-Gwen happily exclaimed.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny saluted.

"I've already set in the coordinates for the first Maverick. Team X, you're up first." Alia said while inputting the teleportation coordinates.

"Alright, team! Let's move out!" X exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Spidey and Sonic replied confidently. Team X is then quickly teleported out of the base by a beam of light, now heading towards their newest war against the Mavericks.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spidey: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty! Ugh! I'm not used to teleporting like that…**

 **X: Keep your chin up, Spider-Man. We're here on a mission.**

 **Sonic: Boy. What kind of Maverick caused all of this? This place is a wreck.**

 **X: I dunno, but we have to stop it quickly before more people get hurt. Let's move, team!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Maverick Avengers**_

 **Spidey: What the…What happened to you?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter in this brand new story. Yes. Spider-Man will be wearing the "Unlimited Suit" from the old cartoon,** _ **Spider-Man Unlimited**_ **. Might as well wear futuristic clothing while visiting a futuristic world. In case you never played a Mega Man X game before reading this story, I'll do my best to explain the history of this universe during this story.**


	4. Issue 2: Maverick Avengers

_Issue 2: Maverick Avengers_

 **Abel City Amusement Park**

A blue beam hits the outskirts of an amusement park, which so happens to be the members of Team X teleported to the scene, though two of them look to be very sick upon arrival. "Ugh…That's gonna take some time to get use to…" Spider-Man groaned as kneels to the ground feeling ill, not use to futuristic teleportation.

"I…I never want to do that again…" Sonic said, looking even more sick as he clenches onto his stomach, hoping not to spill the chili dogs he ate this morning.

"Sorry! I thought you guys were used to teleporting. Though I guess not "our" way of teleporting." X apologized with a sheepish smile. He gets a transmission from Alia and touches his ears to communicate.

' _X. Are you guys alright?'_ She asked.

"We're fine, Alia." X replied while looking at his sick organic friends.

' _Good. Mavericks are attacking the amusement park near you. An evac squad should already be there.'_ She informed him.

"Okay. We'll go meet with them." X replied before turning to Sonic and Spidey, who looked like they recovered from their teleporting sickness. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Spidey answered.

X smiles, "Great. C'mon. We got work to do."

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX OST-Danger Attraction (Tunes Ver.)**

The team dashes off for the amusement park entrance, where they see some standard Maverick Hunters helping the civilians to safety out of the park. The reploid captain of the evac squad spots Team X approaching him. "Commander X! Are we happy to see you!" The captain smiled and saluted to his respected superior.

"What's the situation, captain?" X asked.

"We got Mavericks all over the place. We managed to get most of the civilians out in time but we suspect there's still some that needs rescuing." The captain told him.

"Leave them to us. We'll rescue anyone we can find." X said.

"Thank you, sir, and good luck. The Mavericks today are pretty powerful." The captain informed them.

"Nothing we can't handle. Let's go!" Sonic grinned as the heroes rush off through the theme park.

X uses his legs to dash at high speeds towards a few Sky Claw flying robots in the sky. He morphs his right hand into an arm cannon and quickly deals with them with rapid pellet shots. The blue robot hero quickly notices a small human boy running away in tears from the vicious green Victoroid mechaniloid as it's about to fire on the child. "No you don't!" X leaps in and kicks the robot away, saving the kid. X kindly lifts up the boy but then had to jump back from the Victoroid's rapid energy shots. X charges up his X-Buster to deliver a large plasma shot that instantly blows up the combat bot.

"Yaay! You're awesome!" The human boy happily cheered at X.

"Haha. I guess I am." X warmly smiles.

Nearby, Spider-Man is busy rescuing civilians stuck on one of the carts in a Mettaur-themed ferris wheel. "Don't worry! Help is on the way!" Peter swings up and picks up a reploid male and human female and drops them on the ground before leaping to rescue more people. His spider-sense tingles and air-dodges energy pellets from a group of swallow-like Mechaniloids called Tubamail-S closing in on him for high-speed swooping. "Whoa! Watch it! This is a brand-new suit!" He said, using his incredible reflexes to dodge their swooping attacks and retaliates with web shots to blow them up. "Nice. Hope they didn't leave a surprise present on my costume." He quipped before rescuing more civilians.

Sonic's having fun grinding on roller coaster rails, boosting through rouge machines blocking his path. "All right!" He smiled. The hedgehog spots a runaway roller coaster with civilians screaming for their lives from the small Hover Gunner robots trying to blow them up before they could safely stop. Sonic speeds up and homing attack the robots in a flash before they could cause some serious harm. He lands at nearby station to help the civilians out of the roller coaster before joining up with the X and Spider-Man.

"That looks to be everyone." Sonic told them as they continue traveling the large amusement park.

"Good job. You two are as good as ever." X smiles.

"You know it. We've been keeping in shape for months." Spidey replied while webbing up a Slidame and slams it.

"What have you guys been doing?" X asked, wondering what Spider-Man and his friends have been up to since the last time they all met.

"Saving the world during summer vacation. Nothing much." Sonic quipped as he spins through a line of Mettaurs. "How 'bout you? Do you go on vacations?" He asked X.

"I wish. But there's always so much fighting." X somberly replies while blasting a Mine Tortoise, deeply wishing he could rest without having to worry about the world in danger.

"That seems to be the case for all our worlds." Spidey said.

"But here, my existence, is the cause of this war." X replied, starting to look sad in the face.

"Why's that?" Peter asked as they continue exploring the park.

"You met Doctor Light, haven't you?" X asked him.

"I met his robot son if that counts." Peter replied, remembering he once met another blue robot, similar to X but was built as a kid, from one of his first interdimensional adventures with other heroes from alternate worlds.

"Well, Dr. Light was the person who built me. I'm his last creation." X told them.

"Figured. I do see some resemblance to his other blue creation." Spidey joked.

"I was sealed away for over a century until a man named Dr. Cain found me. Together, he used my schematics to create the Reploids we have today and live side-by-side with humanity." X said.

"So, you're like, the "father" of all reploids? Crazy." Sonic remarked.

"Yeah…" X somberly replied, staring down at the ground in sadness. "It's why I feel responsible for all the Maverick attacks. I keep fighting so one day we can have peace, but when will it stop? At one point, I even gave up. I lost direction and forgot _why_ I chose to fight. In time, my friends reminded me we did it for the sake of everyone else."

"Exactly. I know _exactly_ how you feel." Peter remarked, sympathizing with the blue bomber.

"You do?" X replied, looking a bit surprise.

"Oh yeah. Spidey can write five whole volumes of his life." Sonic joked.

"Listen, X." Spidey began talking. "We've all thought about giving up at one point in our lives. There were multiple times I was _so_ tempted to hang up the suit permantely. But I got these powers for a reason. It's my job to use them to help people in any way I can, for as long as I could. We can't change the past. What's done is done. We can only focus on the future. The world needs people like us, to stand for something greater."

"Yeah. Just think. If you're not here, who knows what else would attack the people? There will always be fighting, X. But as long it's for a good cause, everyone's happy." Sonic smiled.

X's frown turns into a warm smile after hearing those words of encouragement. "Heh! Thanks, you two."

"Don't mention it. Now where's that Maverick causing all the ruckus?" Sonic asked, taking a quick look around the area for any "boss" type Maverick.

"Not sure. Alia?" X asked his navigator.

' _I'm getting massive readings from the circus tent not far from your location. That should be where you might find their boss.'_ Alia informed.

"Let's hope they're not 'clowning around' in there, eh, eh?" Spidey punned, getting a short laugh from Sonic but a confused look from X.

"I don't get it." X remarked.

"Weren't you programed with a sense of humor?" Pete asked, giving him a deadpan glare.

"Uh…"

Spidey sighs, "Never mind. Let's check out what's all the hubbub's about."

"Right." X agrees as the red-and-blue team fights every Mechaniloid they come across as they hurry to the circus tent.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Circus Tent**

 **BGM-Megaman: Maverick Hunter X OST-Boss Appearance**

Team X enters the circus tent just in time to see a few reploids get pierced down by mechanical purple arrows. "What the?!" Spidey said while looking at the killed reploids.

X quickly looks ahead and found the murderer. "Freeze!" He points his X-Buster at the Maverick. The mysterious man turns his purple eyes at Team X, showing his mechanical body in a distinct high-tech, purple armor, based off an archer as evident with the mechanical quiver holding his deadly arrows planted on his back. This Maverick has no mouth, just a metallic mask that looks oddly familiar to someone else.

" **Finally! I was wondering when you'd show up. I got so bored I had to spend time sharpening up my archer skills on these losers."** The Maverick archer said to the heroes, referring to the innocent reploids he just killed.

The voice of this Maverick sounds awfully familiar to Sonic and Spidey despite them never met. It sounds like a human voice covered with a mechanical, robotic filter. His smug personality, the purple armor, and definitely his arrows reminds them of a friend and fellow Avenger.

"It can't be…Hawkeye?" Spidey responded, looking very surprised to see Hawkeye again, though not in this form.

" **Oh, if it isn't the "amazing" web face. Beat it, kid, before I do it for you."** The robotized Hawkeye threatened Peter.

"Is he one of the missing Avengers?" X asked the web-slinger.

"Y-Yeah, but I don't know what happened to him." Spidey said.

"It looks he's been robotized." Sonic believed as it almost looks like Hawkeye got caught in one of Dr. Eggman's Robotization machines and transformed into a robot.

"He got turned into a robot? How did that happen?" Spidey asked. "Hawkeye, what's going on? Where're the other Avengers?"

" **Why should I tell you when I'm about to bring you to them as a CORPSE? Hope you're ready!"** Hawkeye whips out his bow and readies an arrow shot.

"Hawkeye! No!" Spidey exclaims at him to stop but it looks like whatever has corrupted him has made him forsake his humanity and turned into a machine of destruction.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-VS 8Boss**

The Maverick Avenger immediately fires multiple arrow shots at the heroes, forcing them to jump when they're revealed to be explosive. "What should we do? Do we attack him? I don't want to fight a fellow hero." X asked Spidey.

"Me neither. Hawkeye's a jerk but I don't want to fight him." Spidey replied before he and X duck from more explosive arrows. "But he's not leaving us any other choice. Take him down easy! There's still a chance he's in there!" He ordered the team.

X slides under more of Hawkeye's arrows and fires his own energy shots. Hawkeye quick steps to the left and fires an electric arrow at X, wrapping him in electricity that continuously shocks him. **"How's that?"** Hawkeye taunted before he was hit in the face by a spinning Sonic and his lightning-fast spin attacks. The hedgehog was able to kick the robotized Avenger across the tent before running towards him, quick-stepping from all his arrow shots that are too slow to hit the speedy hero.

"I thought you were the "World's Greatest Marksman", Hawkeye. How come you can't hit me?" Sonic taunted as he easily dodges another arrow.

" **Give it a few seconds."** Hawkeye said. The arrows that Sonic dodged weren't actually meant for him but to the ground he was running on, and after a few beeps, the arrows instantly turned the floor into ice, making it too slippy for Sonic to run right. As the hedgehog tries to regain his bearings, Hawkeye brutally roundhouse kicks him in the chest, sending him flying through some circus equipment.

"Hey, Hawkeye," Spidey quips in for some close-quarters, arachnid combat on the archer. "Want to know the difference between spiders and hawks? I _excel_ in close-quarters combat." He said while pummeling him, thinking Hawkeye's at a disadvantage in close-quarters fighting, but he soon learns that ain't the case, especially not against this new Hawkeye. With his enhanced mechanical senses, Hawkeye was able to dodge one of Spider-Man's punches before kicking him away. He splits his bow into two small, dual-blades and impressively regains the advantage over the battle. _'Argh! Hawkeye was never this good, or this strong. Whatever happened to him, it definitely upped his game.'_ Spidey thought. The quick-reflexing web fighter ducked under Hawkeye's multi-arrow shots, web yanking the bow off his hands. At this time, Sonic recovered and stomped the icy terrain, breaking it so he could spin dash under Hawkeye's feet and cause him to fall just in time to receive X's charged shot to the back. Surprisingly, it didn't damage the Maverick Avenger, but it did leave him stunned.

"That's new. My charged shot seems to stun him." X noticed.

The corrupted Hawkeye shakes his head and growls in annoyance. **"Alright, little blue midget. Now you're asking to be dismantled!"** Suddenly, the robotized archer explodes in power, knocking the three heroes to the ground. They notice he's now surrounded by a powerful pink aura, enhancing his power immensely.

"Hawkeye just got himself an upgrade." Sonic commented.

"His energy readings have increased drastically. What could've done this to him?" X asked.

" **Don't expect me to miss with this one! SUPER SCATTER SHOT!"** Hawkeye enhances his arrows with a pink energy and fires numerous of them into the air at Team X, scaring them to dodge as good as they can before they take serious blows to the body.

"Equip!" X exclaimed, equipping himself with a new white armor dubbed the "Light Armor", the first armor he discovered by one of Dr. Light's many armor capsules he's found during his war against the Mavericks. His enhanced armor boosts X's defense, allowing him to withstand Hawkeye's deadly attacks and counter with stronger energy shots that really deals the damage on the corrupted Avenger. Hawkeye quickly recovers and fires a single, piercing arrow that moves so fast, it would've instantly killed X if Sonic didn't tackle him to the ground, receiving a small scratch to his right arm after narrowly dodging the arrow.

"You alright?" Sonic asked the Maverick Hunter.

"I'm okay. You?" X asked about Sonic's wound.

"I'll walk it off." Sonic assured him.

"He's gotten stronger. What should we do?" Spidey asked the team.

"Keep him distracted while I build a charged shot! It seems to disable him." X ordered.

"Will do!" Sonic replied as he and Spidey attack Hawkeye to buy X some time.

" **Never understood why the Avengers chose you for the team."** Hawkeye taunted while firing multiple arrows at Spidey and Sonic.

"They probably found my jokes better, like this!" Spidey quipped as he attaches two weblines on Barton and yanked him to feel Spidey's powerful knee and then feels Sonic's diagonal flying kick to the back.

"NOW!" X shouted and fires a direct charged shot at Hawkeye. Spidey quickly follows up with a web hammer and slams the robotized archer to the wall. For some reason though, the attacks from X and Spider-Man seems to really shock Hawkeye as it stands there glitching out.

"That's…not what happened last time. Your hitting him did something new." X said to Spidey.

"Really?" Spidey replied, a bit shock.

"Glad to know you've got this down to an exact science. Now what?" Sonic asked.

"I'll try taking his weapon data and see if that gives me any answers." X said.

"Copy weapon data?" Sonic questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's kinda his thing." Spidey replied.

"Just like every other killer robot we've fought."

 **BGM End**

X carefully walks up to the disabled Hawkeye and puts his hand on his face. "I'm sorry we had to fight. I hope this would change something." The blue bomber said to Hawkeye. He concentrates as a blue flash of light blinds everyone, and in the next instant, everyone sees nothing has changed, except for a now human Hawkeye falling onto the ground unconscious. "That…was weird." X said as he grabs his head.

"Hey, look. Hawkeye's back to normal." Sonic said, happy to see him back to his normal, organic self.

Spidey walks up and checks to see if the archer is still breathing, "Good. He's still alive. Unconscious, but alive. But I still want to know who did this to him, and if there's a possibility the same thing happened to the other Avengers."

"Let's head back to HQ and talk to Alia about this. She's good at figuring out this stuff. We can also ask Dr. Light if he might know something." X suggested.

"Dr. Light? But I thought he's dead at this time." Spidey asked.

"He still exists as an A.I. He should be able to help us." X said.

"Alright, then. Let's meet back with the others and figure out what's going on here." Spidey replied.

"Good. Returning to base." X said as the team and Hawkeye are teleported back to HQ.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spidey: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty! So Hawkeye was infected with the Sigma Virus?**

 **Zero: That looks to be the case.**

 **Blake: But I thought the Sigma Virus infects only robots?**

 **Zero: Who knows what the Sigma Virus is capable of? All I know is Sigma is behind this, which means we don't have time to lose!**

 **Knuckles: So let's find this next Maverick and take them down! I've been itching for a fight!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Corrupted Scarlet Magic**_

 **Blake: It hurts to fight a friend, but it's the only way to save you!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Expect most of the chapters to be pretty short and condense. I'm busy with school so I won't be able to write as much. Still, I hope you enjoy them nonetheless. Anyways, as you can expect, X (and only X) will be receiving new special weapons based off each Avenger, starting with Hawkeye. Here's what his weapon can do:**

 **New Special Weapon: Hawk Arrow**

 **Regular shot: Fires a singular, but fast piercing arrow at a time.**

 **Charged variation: Unleash multiple arrows at once that homes in on the enemy. Almost never misses.**

 **I'll also be taking a que from "Mega Man 11", as in each special weapon changes X's body to match the design of the Avenger's power he's using.**


	5. Issue 3: Corrupted Scarlet Magic

**Note: This story and all future stories up to "Exo War" are dedicated to my idol and legendary Marvel writer, Stan Lee, who unfortunately passed away on November 12, 2018. If it wasn't for him, we would've never gotten amazing characters like Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four. His work was what influenced me to be a fanfic writer in the first place. I've been doing it for a while, but I'll make sure all future stories will at least have one Stan Lee cameo in his honor. Small spoiler for "Exo War", but the beginning of that story will have a recreation of his cameo from** _ **Spider-Man 3**_ **. We'll miss you, Stan. Hope you and your wife rest in peace together. Excelsior.**

* * *

 _Issue 4: Corrupted Scarlet Magic_

 **Maverick Hunter HQ, Training Room**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Training Room**

"C'mon, kid, is that the best you got?" Zero taunted Blake, smirking as the two warrior hunters clash their blades inside the large training room of HQ. Although Blake is well-trained in combat, knowing the right moments to strike at her opponents, she is completely helpless against the superior Maverick Hunter's quick-and-precise sword swings, unable to land even a tiny scratch with Zero's energy blade always blocking her at the exact moment of her strikes. She spins as she swings her blade at Zero's but was again blocked. "I thought you "Huntresses" were skilled." He continued taunting. Blake tries to quickly sweep-kick Zero off his feet but he leaped back in the air, shooting from his Z-Buster at the cat faunus. Blake dodged his shots with her cloning Semblance and appears behind Zero for a wide slash, only to gasp after cutting through his own shadow copy. "You're not the only one who can do that." Zero appeared behind Blake, using what he calls "Sougenmu" to create a shadow copy to mimic his every move in ways Blake could ever dream of. Zero and his copy simultaneously deliver a downward saber slash behind the faunus Avenger, knocking her lying on the ground. "That Semblance of yours hasn't reached its full potential. You still need more training." The red Maverick Hunter told Blake.

' _He's on a totally different level than me…'_ Blake thought, amazed that for a robot, Zero is immensely strong.

"RRRRRAAAAGH!"

"Hm?" Zero briefly looks up and quickly leaps back from one of Knuckles's powerful ground punches. The red Echidna roars while throwing his fists at Zero, but none of them seems to connect as Zero swiftly moves his head left and right from each blow. "Your punches are too straight-forward!" He criticized before swinging his energy blade on Knuckles's side rib area, effortlessly incapacitating him next to Blake as she stands up. "C'mon, you two, show me some teamwork action." He instructed them.

Blake and Knuckles turn at each other and nod before they initiate their team-up attack. While Knuckles burrows through the ground, Blake rushes back at Zero for more blade clashes. "This again?" Zero said, blocking another katana strike. The combat reploid kicks Blake away just in time for Knuckles to rise up from the ground with an uppercut. Naturally, Zero expected this and leaped back from his attack, blocking another punch from Knuckles before the hot-heated Mobian bounced back from his blade for Blake to lunge in with a mighty sword swing. Zero again successfully blocked the attack and deflected Belladonna to the side and turned back to the front to be met by her clone that already lunged at him. Zero smiles and swings his Z-Saber at the clone to destroy it, but was surprised when immediately the clone was destroyed, Knuckles was already seen lunging behind it to successfully land a good punch at Zero, causing him to slide his back to the wall. The Hunter smiles, "Not bad." He said, earning a smirk from his opponents.

At the other side of the room, Penny mentally throws her swords through multiple hard-light holograms of a deceased water-flea Maverick called Infinity Mijiniion as part of her training. "How am I doing?" She asked Axl, who's having fun shooting at Gravity Beetle holograms.

"You're doing great, Penny. How 'bout you two?" He asked Yang and Spider-Gwen.

"I'm loving this!" Yang grins while uppercutting a soulless copy of Magma Dragoon's jaw off.

"Woo-hoo!" This is fun!" Spider-Gwen exclaimed, using her webs to ride the back of a Storm Eagle training bot and fly through the air before slamming it down to pieces.

 **BGM End**

Zero continues trading blows with Knuckles and Blake and is impress how they're steadily improving. He clashes with Blake one more time, with the force from their sword struggle blow each other back. Zero looks ready to continue the fun but was interrupted by a call from Alia. He presses on his internal earpiece to speak to her, "Yeah, Alia?"

' _Zero. Can you have everyone meet up back at the command center? Team X has returned from their mission with an Avenger.'_ Alia asked the Maverick Hunter.

"Copy that." Zero then turned off his comms. "Alright everyone. Training's done for the day."

"Aww, really?" Axl whined.

"X's team has just got back. Seems they found one of your missing Avengers." Zero told the D-Avengers, shocking them.

"They have?! Who is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't know. Let's go find out." Zero said, with all of them running back to the command center.

* * *

 **Command Center**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Deepening Mystery**

Team X are looking over an unconscious Hawkeye outside a healing capsule while Alia is on her computer analyzing the data recorded from the battle when he was robotized. At that time, Zero and the others arrived in the room, gaining Team X's attention. "Hey guys. Look who we found." Sonic waved at his friends before pointing to Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye?!" Blake exclaimed, running with the others to check on him. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"He's fine. He just needs rest." X told her.

"How did you find him?" Blake asked.

"Wasn't that hard considering he tried to kill us." Spidey replied, surprising his friends.

"Hawkeye was the Maverick?" Axl asked.

"What? Why would Hawkeye do that?" Spider-Gwen asked.

"It wasn't his fault. He was…roboticized somehow." X replied, using the term Sonic describes people transformed into robots.

"Roboticized? This has Eggman's stench all over it." Knuckles said, clearly blaming Dr. Eggman since he's famous for mechanizing innocent people to cause harm.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said. "This is different. Whatever happened to Hawkeye made him really powerful. His eyes were glowing purple. It's like he was infected by something. Put him under mind-control."

"Sonic's right. What infected Hawkeye was the Sigma Virus." Alia spoke up.

"Sigma Virus?" Penny questioned the term.

"We keep hearing that. What is it?" Yang asked.

"A virus that turns reploids into Mavericks in an instant. It's been the bane of our existence for years." Zero explained.

"But I never heard of the Sigma Virus infecting a "human" before." X said.

"He wasn't "exactly" human when we fought him." Spidey reminded him Hawkeye was turned into a robot for the virus to work.

"But he was still vulnerable to infection. The roboticization only seems to enhance control over the victim." Alia said.

"But how?" Spidey asked.

"I'm not sure. This is a different Sigma Virus from what we're used to. It's like it "evolved" somehow." Alia replied. "Let me ask Dr. Light."

"Dr. Light?" Blake asked about the identity of this person. Behind the heroes appears a blue capsule. With it, a holographic projection of an old, bearded man wearing a lab coat materializes from the capsule to confront the heroes.

"Dr. Light!" X said, happy to see his creator again.

"So you're Dr. Light, or I'm guessing an A.I. that contains his consciousness." Spidey deduced.

" _Correct. My name is Doctor Thomas Light, creator of X. Though my physical body has long died, I still live on as this hologram. I am happy to help the Maverick Hunters in any way I can."_ Dr. Light introduced himself to the D-Avengers.

"Coool." Yang smiled.

"Dr. Light, what do you know of this evolved Sigma Virus?" Alia asked the genius scientist much smarter than her.

" _Based from what you've gathered so far, a form of "ionic energy" was used to enhance the virus, giving it the function to infect organic life-forms while simultaneously increasing the victim's abilities to immeasurable levels."_ Dr. Light explained.

"What's Ionic Energy?" Knuckles asked.

"A powerful substance that can manipulate the ions and atoms around you. If you met Wonder Man, you would know this stuff can be "extremely" dangerous." Spider-Man explained to him, referencing another powerful Avenger whose whole body was mutated by ionic energy, making him one of their strongest heroes in the business.

"This is definitely a virus we've never encountered before, and who else could be behind it but Sigma." X said.

"Sigma?" Spider-Gwen asked.

"Oh yeah. Isn't he that bald robot who helped us out a few months ago?" Sonic asked, remembering Sigma assisting the heroes during the climactic battle for Remnant.

"Only because he doesn't want anyone else ruling the world. He's our mortal enemy. He's the one who created the Sigma Virus, possibly the guy who kidnapped your friends." Zero answered.

"But why the Avengers? We never did anything to the guy." Spidey asked.

"Who knows? But if that Maverick has gotten interested in inter-dimensional conquest, we have to stop him." Zero replied.

"Yeah, if we knew where he is." Axl said.

"For now, we should focus on the current Maverick attacks and collect more data. It's possible Sigma is using the other Avengers to do his dirty work." X suggested.

"Then we should get started." Zero said, ready for battle with his team of himself, Blake, and Knuckles.

"Hold up." Sonic stopped the red reploid. "Do you have a plan to take them down?"

"Hit 'em hard, hit 'em fast. Always worked for me." Zero answered.

"Yeah, maybe against "normal" Mavericks. But these "Maverick Avengers" are a lot tougher. Hawkeye gave us a workout and he was just a mechanized human carrying a bow. It won't be easy taking on the other enhanced Avengers who started out enhanced." Sonic explained.

Zero growled, "Okay, fine. What do you think we should do?"

"One of my charged shots seems to disable them briefly. And when I copied Hawkeye's weapon data, it changed him back." X told him.

" _The data-transfer must have caused a cascade failure in the roboticization process. Still, that alone shouldn't be enough to reverse it."_ Dr. Light said.

"Well, after X used his charged shot, I smacked Hawkeye with my web hammer and that shorted him out. It must have added an extra effect to the charge shot." Spidey told him.

" _You might be correct. Your powers combined seems to weaken this new Sigma Virus for a chance to free it's victim."_ Light said.

"It doesn't make sense, but who am I to question future technology." Spidey quipped.

' _Why does this sound so familiar…?'_ Sonic thought, vaguely remembering do something similar with another blue robot he once teamed-up with but has no memory of that event (The Sonic/Megaman: Worlds Collide crossover from the Archie Comics did happen off-screen in this series except Sonic doesn't remember it. The ending of that story can be found in one of my prequel stories, _Chronicles of Doom_ ).

 **BGM End**

"So does that mean you two are coming?" Blake asked X and Spidey, that in order to save the Avengers, their abilities are needed.

"I dunno. We're still worn out from our last mission." X replied, unsure if they're strong enough for the next mission.

"Hmm…" Spidey thinks of an alternate method to save the Avengers without the need of him and X. "I think I might have something." He said, having thought of a solution.

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

"Done." Spidey stepped back from Axl's pistols after he finished modifying them along with X's X-Buster and Zero's Z-Buster.

"What did you do?" Axl asked, checking out if his guns are any different but they look the same as before.

"I modified your weapons' output to match the properties of my webbing. This way you can disable the Maverick Avengers without me and X being there." Spider-Man explained.

"You were able to that off the top of your head? That's pretty impressive." Alia smiled.

"I am a bit of a genius." Pete replied. "I gotta say, it was an honor to mod your systems. Your circuitry is just simply amazing."

"Thanks." X smiled.

"So how does this work?" Zero asked while observing his buster.

"Let me try." Axl spins his gun before shooting out a single energy shot in the form of white webbing which can be dubbed as the "Spider Shot", leaving a mess of energized webbing at a clean wall. "Cool!" He smiled, then fires another Spider Shot only to accidentally hit one of Alia's computer screens while playing around. "Whoops!" He said, visibly regretting that.

"Axl! I just built that!" Alia exclaimed at the young Hunter, making him nervously chuckle while Zero groans and face-palms and everyone else simply laugh.

"If we're done wasting time, let's go! Belladonna! Knuckles! Those Mavericks won't shut themselves down!" Zero said, wanting to hurry this up.

"Understood." Blake nodded.

"Ready when you are." Knuckles grinned, slamming his fists in eagerness for a fight.

"Good luck, you three." X said to Team Zero before they got transported to their mission location.

* * *

 **Unnamed Island**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Noah's Park**

Team Zero have been teleported to a large island, right in the middle of a mechanical green forest. "That…was an experience." An ill-looking Blake said, holding onto her head and stomach while Knuckles looks like he's about to barf since, like Sonic and Spider-Man, aren't used to futuristic teleportation.

"Wimps." Zero said before getting a call from Alia.

' _A group of Mavericks are terrorizing a human settlement near you. One of the infected Avengers must be leading them.'_ She informed the team.

"We'll go help out the townsfolk before we investigate. Let's move, team!" Zero dashes forward with Knuckles and Blake by his side. They quickly arrived at the forest town area where everything is up in flames. Humans are running away from the Mavericks destroying their homes and everything they've built. Some are even killed in the chaos. "Alright, you two. Spread out and save as many civilians as we can." Zero commanded.

"Got it!" They replied and spread out through the town. A Moledig Mechaniloid hurls its rubble at the humans, but Zero quickly showed up and sliced it and the Maverick into two before anyone got hurt, then unleashes his Z-Buster on the flying Batton Bone roaming the flaming skies. Blake wall jumps from building to building, either striking the Float Gunners with her katana or blasting them with her gun. She lands on a burning rooftop with a human woman screaming for her life as the floor collapses down to the flames. The faunus Avenger quickly grabbed her using her ribbon and reeled her up, using another ribbon to swing down to the ground where it's safe.

"Thank you." The woman said to Blake, who nods and points her to the safe zone.

A family of four found themselves buried by large rubble, barely breathing because of the lack of oxygen and smoke. They open their eyes when they hear someone outside removing the rubble, revealing to be Knuckles as he throws the larger rock at three Crabs-K Mechaniloids. "Come on!" Knuckles helps the family out and directs them to a place where they can be safe. He soon finds himself confronting another Moledig, but the powerhouse echidna quickly punched it out of his sights.

"Why is Sigma attacking this place? Is there anything special here?" Knuckles asked Zero next to him while destroying a Bombee bot.

"No. Sigma simply wants to destroy everything that isn't like him. Cause as much havoc as possible. These were humans that wanted to find a place to be safe from all the Maverick trouble. So it's like that dirtbag to ruin their dreams to have a home." Zero answered while slicing a Protectoral.

"Didn't think I travel to a world where HUMANS are on the brink of extinction." Blake remarked while blasting Bulbrites, instantly reminded of her species, the Faunus, and how they are treated, forced to find a safe haven from all the discrimination against them.

"It's gotten to the point where humans are thinking about migrating to the moon." Zero said while stabbing a Queen Bombee.

"The moon?! Seriously?!" Blake exclaimed, shocked by this news. "Most of my species live on an island. Isn't the moon a little…"

"Out there." Knuckles finished for her.

"Literarily." Blake replied while Zero destroys the remaining Mechaniloid in the area.

"That looks to be the last of them. No sign of an Avenger though." Zero said.

"Arrgh. Look at this place," Knuckles observes the small town, now mostly burned or destroyed during the Maverick assault. "It's a mess!"

"All these people just wanted to live in peace. Sigma is going to pay for this." Blake said, visibly angered by all this destruction.

' _I'm detecting a powerful Maverick reading at another part of town. It must be one of the Avengers.'_ Alia informed the team.

"We have to stop them before they hurt more people." Zero said.

"You got that right!" Knuckles said as they run through the forest-filled town and destroy more Mavericks that get in their way.

"So what was Sigma like before he became a Maverick?" Blake asked Zero, wanting to learn more about the origins of the Maverick War and its chaotic leader.

"He used to be the commander of the Maverick Hunters. One of our very best. There was no one else like him. You could say he was our hero when dealing with the big threats." Zero answered while jumping down a ledge.

"So what turned him into a ruthless jerk?" Knuckles asked while gliding through the air, punching all the airborne robots.

"The Maverick Virus, and he got the worst of it. Probably should've thought twice before punching the head." Zero replied.

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked regarding that last sentence about "punching the head".

"Nothing important. Let's keep moving." Zero said, dashing forward. Blake could sense Zero is hiding something. Something he's not telling them that might relate to Sigma going Maverick in the first place. She figures it's best to ask about it later when there are some rouge Avengers out there causing trouble for the world.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman: Maverick Hunter X OST-Boss Appearance**

The members of Team Zero arrive at another part of town behind a mechanical water fountain. They look ahead to see humans either running away or dying from a humanoid roboticized woman wearing shiny red clothing along with red cape and a red headpiece on top of her head. Blake immediately recognized the Maverick as one of the infected Avengers and shouts her name, "Wanda!"

The roboticized Scarlet Witch turns to face Team Zero while hovering in the air using her Chaos Magic. **"The Maverick Hunters have arrived, just as my masters said they would."** She said.

"Masters?" Zero repeated. "Is Sigma working with someone else?"

"Wanda, please! You're being controlled! Fight it! You have to stop attacking the humans!" Blake pleaded with her mutant friend.

" **The mutants are on the verge of extinction and humans are the cause of it."** Scarlet Witch replied.

"No they're not! You know that! That's why you left your father to join the Avengers! To bridge the gap between humans and mutants so both could live as one!" Blake retorted.

" **And it will happen, once everyone is under my masters' control."** Wanda replied.

"She's not listening. Looks like we have no choice but to fight." Knuckles said.

"But I don't want to fight her." Blake replied, not wanting to hurt her friend despite under the villain's control.

"If we don't, we're screwed, and more people will get hurt. You understand?" Zero asked the reluctant faunus.

Blake looks sad in the face but seems to understand what she has to do. "I understand. I hate to do this, but we'll have to put you down, Wanda! Just hold on a little longer!" She declared with her Gambol Shroud prepared for battle.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-VS 8Boss**

The Maverick Witch fires a red hex bolt at the heroes, but Zero sliced it into nothing with his energy saber. He leaps forward for a slash but then finds himself stuck in mid-air by Wanda's magic and was then thrown through the trees. Knuckles lifts multiple nearby boulders and throws them at Wanda, with one having Blake latched on the top while it's being thrown so she can attack Wanda while she's distracted with the other boulders. Blake strikes at Wanda, wounding her. The roboticized Scarlet Witch growls in annoyance, psychically pushing Blake away. Zero comes back in with a saber lunge that pins Wanda to the ground but was quickly blasted away.

"Use Spider-Man's new weapon!" Blake advices Zero to use the Spider Shot in hopes of finishing this fight fast. Zero does just that and fires an energy web shot at Scarlet Witch but she blocked it with her magic.

"It's no good! We need to weaken her first!" Zero said.

"No problem!" Knuckles uppercuts Wanda from below then blows her away with an impactful punch. Before he could deliver another strike, Wanda thrusts her hand forward to induce hypnosis on the smashing echidna, instantly putting him to sleep.

"This isn't the time to be sleeping, Knucklehead!" Zero said, blasting his Z-Buster shots at Wanda's force-field. This leaves room for Blake to lunge a clone while she's distracted, kicking her off her force-field so she could check on Knuckles.

"C'mon, Knuckles. Wake up." Blake said, shaking him repeatedly while he snores.

Scarlet Witch conjures up several magic spheres and throws them at Blake and Knuckles while they're defenseless. As Blake braces for the attack, Zero instantly appears in front of her and destroys the spheres with a single wave of energy from his Z-Saber. He instantly appears in front of Scarlet Witch and shouts, "Ryuenjin" while delivering a jumping spiral uppercut made of flames from his saber that does a lot of damage on the infected Avenger, starting to push her to her limits.

" **Time for me to unleash my full power!"** Scarlet Witch said, surrounding herself in a familiar pinkish aura that boosts her powers to the next level.

"What's happening to her?" Blake asked Alia.

' _It's the same thing that happened to Hawkeye. She's surrounding herself in ionic energy, putting her in some "Ion Mode" that increases her power.'_ Alia explained.

The powered-up Scarlet Witch unleashes numerous explosive pillars of energy below the heroes, forcing them to jump away before they get disintegrated. "H-Huh?! What's happening?!" Knuckles asked after waking up from all the explosive racket.

Zero raises his Z-Buster to the air and charges it up, then punches it to the ground shouting, "Rekkoha" and unleash a salvo of rainbow-colored pillars of energy to counteract Scarlet Witch's own pillars of destruction, causing a massive explosion producing enough smoke for Knuckles to burrow under the ground for a sneak attack. Wanda clears the smoke with her magic and proceeds to shoot more energy blasts at Zero and Blake, who dodge them like crazy. Underneath Wanda, Knuckles pops out for a flaming spiral uppercut of his own, then whips a combo of fast-hitting punches on the infected Avenger. She tries to induce sleep on him again but Knuckles quickly intervenes.

"You're not putting me to sleep again!" Knuckles punches Wanda so hard, she's sent flying between Zero and Blake. The two hunters release a shadow copy of themselves to mimic their every move for this final assault.

"Follow my lead!" Zero told Blake.

"Gotcha!" Blake replied.

"Sougenmu!" They both shouted, using their afterimages to simultaneously attack Wanda from both sides with rapid sword slashes, leaving no room for her to escape, except for a powerful magic explosion that sends both of them flying, but because of the assault and the amount of energy she used in that explosion, Wanda is nearly spent on her power, leaving her weaken for a chance to be cured.

"This is it! Spider Shot!" Zero shouted, firing another energy shot that successfully hits Scarlet Witch, causing her to malfunction and instantly reverse the roboticization process, turning Scarlet Witch back to normal, as well separate the Special Weapon associated with her in the form of a crimson-colored orb.

 **BGM End**

"It worked! She's back to normal!" Knuckles happily exclaimed.

"Wanda, are you okay?" Blake asked while holding her unconscious body. She hears her lowly groan, signifying she's okay. "Good. Get some rest." Blake smiled.

"Hmm…" Zero takes an interest at the crimson orb and picks it up. "This could prove useful for X." He then touches his ear comms. "Alia, call in an evac team on my location. We're heading back."

' _Roger.'_

"C'mon. We're heading back to base. You two did good work." Zero complimented his teammates.

"Thanks, Zero. I never realized I could use my Semblance in that way." Blake smiled, truly appreciating learning more useful ways to use her Semblance like in the form of "Sougenmu".

"Like I said before, you haven't tapped into the full potential of your skills. Keep training hard and no one will touch you." Zero replied. "Now let's go. There's more Mavericks to bust up!" He said as he teleports his team back to base along with another cured Avenger.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spidey: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty! What's next on the agenda?**

 **Alia: This is odd. There are TWO Mavericks attacking a reploid university. They seem to have the power to shrink or grow.**

 **Spidey: I know who those two are. Axl. You sure you guys are up for this?**

 **Axl: It's four-versus-two bugs. How hard can that be? I'll squash them before they know what hit 'em.**

 **Spidey: Okay.**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Size-Altering Madness**_

 **Spider-Gwen: Why do robots have to attend school? They'll just download the answer key into their brains.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Hope everyone enjoys their Thanksgiving. Eat lots of turkey. Be careful on Black Friday. I've heard horror stories. And look forward to more X Factor.**

 **New Special Weapon for X: Hex Bolts**

 **Regular shots: Unleash unstoppable orbs of chaos energy that stuns and confuses the enemies.**

 **Charged Variation: Burst open a portal to the Chaos Dimension that rains destructive chaos magic**


	6. Issue 4: Size-Altering Madness

_Issue 4: Size-Altering Madness_

 **Maverick Hunter HQ**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Deepening Mystery**

The unconscious Scarlet Witch is placed inside a healing capsule next to Hawkeye's for some rest, while Alia analyze the new data collected when she was a Maverick.

"Here." Zero hands X the crimson-colored orb that contains Scarlet Witch's powers.

"Thanks." X replied as he absorbs the special weapon into his arsenal.

"Didn't think someone as powerful as the Scarlet Witch could get infected. This Sigma guy must be really something." Sonic said to his friends and allies from different dimensions.

"I don't think it was just Sigma." Zero remarked.

"What do you mean?" Spider-Man asked the red hunter.

"When we fought, Scarlet Witch said she was working under her "masters"." Blake replied.

"Masters?" X repeated. "Alia, can you tell us if that's true?" The reploid hero turned to his navigator for confirmation.

"It DOES appear Sigma is working with someone else, I just don't have their name yet. Luckily, this new data does tell me how the Avengers are being mechanized." Alia started explaining while typing on her computer. "Sigma and his new partner was able to gain data of Doctor Eggman's Roboticizer to build their own to match the schematics of a Reploid. They later ambushed the Avengers so they can be turned into their top commanders."

"So Sigma stole Eggman's tech to build a "Reploidicizer"?" Sonic remarked to see if he's following correctly.

"Correct. It was created to work in conjunction with the Sigma Virus and an "infinite source of ionic energy"." Alia quoted.

" _An infinite source of ionic energy is unheard of."_ The holographic Dr. Light commented. _"That amount could convert all matter into energy and vice versa. Change the world as we know it."_

"Does it say where they're gaining that much energy?" Spider-Man asked Alia.

"I don't know. It just describes it as "evolution" …" Alia replied.

"Evolution?" Axl questioned the weirdness of describing an unstable energy source as "evolution".

"None of this is making any sense." Yang spoke up, sounding mature in her tone. "Let's go take out the next Maverick. See if we can learn a few new things."

"Right. I'm going to need more data if we want to get to the bottom of this." Alia replied.

"Sounds like a plan. Take us to our own party. I've been itching for some action." Axl grinned, spinning a pistol in the air as he stands in front of his team of himself, Yang, Spider-Gwen, and Penny for their own mission next.

Alia nods in agreement and types a few keys on her computer to input the coordinates for their mission, "All set. You're ready to transfer."

"All right! Hope you girls are ready." Axl smiled to his teammates.

"You bet. Let's get this party started." Spider-Gwen replied as Team Axl is then teleported to their destination.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Reploid University**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Target Chaser (Tunes Ver.)**

The four-man Team Axl appear in the middle of the courtyard of a university meant for Reploids. "Huh? Are you guys okay?" Axl turned to his girl teammates, Yang and Gwen, who, just like the rest of the D-Avengers who went on a mission before them, wasn't the biggest fans of futuristic teleportation as their bodies aren't used to it.

"Ughhhh…Yeah…yeah…Give us a second…" Gwen weakly waved to the young hunter.

"I didn't find it so bad." Penny nonchalantly said.

"Of course you did…" Yang muttered, a bit jealous of Penny's android nature to not feel sick.

Axl turns back to see many young Reploids running away from the Mavericks wrecking their school. He then receives a call from Alia and answers it, _'I'm picking up two large Maverick readings in the area. Possibly more infected Avengers. You sure you guys are up for this?'_

"You know it. It'll be four against two. Nothing to be worried about." Axl cockily smirked before hanging up the call. "Let's get going, you guys!" He told his teammates.

"Right on!" Penny remarked.

With Gwen and Yang recovered from teleportation sickness, Team Axl fight through the hordes of Maverick mechaniloids. "You guys are studying way too loud. Keep it down." Spider-Gwen quipped, catching bee-like robots called Kyuun B from the air with her webbing, spinning multiple times in the air before slamming them down into pieces. They continue fighting through the dorm halls of the university, blasting down Batton Bone bots hanging upside from the ceiling.

Yang kicks a dorm door down to see two Reploid students about to be attacked evil Bounding reploids. She quickly leaps over for a punch but was repelled by its electric barrier. She shoots repulsor-powered shotgun bullets from her gauntlets to dispel the shield before punching the Bounding into pieces and then helps the students escape. "Didn't think robots would attend school. I mean, what's the point? They'll ace every exam because they downloaded the answer key from the internet into their brains." She said while knocking out a Ruinsman reploid.

"I'm a robot and I think school is fun. I'm actually thinking of attending Beacon this year." Penny replied while striking multiple rouge mechaniloids with her floating swords.

"Ruby would love that." Yang smiled.

The cocky Axl flips over an Aperoid and shoot it's back repeatedly until it blew up before sensing another Bounding behind him and leaped away from its electric blast. "Hey girls, check this out." He said, grabbing their attention for his next stunt. The young Maverick Hunter dodges another electric blast before shooting a distinct yellow shot that hits the enemy. The maverick is destroyed but something starts to happen to Axl's body as it begins to change to, suddenly, the exact same Rounding reploid he just shot at. "Cool, right?" He asked his shocked teammates, packing a filtered voice that matches the original.

"How did you transform like that?" Spider-Gwen asked Axl, wondering how he copied that robot.

"I used my Copy Shot. It allows me to copy the shape and abilities of any Reploid. Just the ones of my size anyway." Axl explained as he turns back to normal.

"That's so awesome!" Penny happily commented.

"Can every reploid do that?" Gwen asked.

"Just us new generation Reploids." Axl answered as they fight through the science hall. "I'm a prototype. So my power is far from perfect."

"Sounds like a very useful ability to have. It'll make undercover missions too easy." Yang smiled.

"Haha. You know it." Axl chuckled. "You should see the looks on enemies' faces when I pull this trick on them. They'll never see it coming until it's too late. BAM!" He said as he blasts a Pastegunner.

"How did you become a Maverick Hunter in the first place? You seem a little too young compared to X and Zero." Yang asked him, curious about Axl's origins.

"You're never too young to kick evil in the face. You guys should know. You're like much younger than me." Axl quipped while kicking a Batton Bone down.

"Dude, you look 16-years-old. There isn't much of a different." Gwen quipped during a web-shooting assault on more Batton Bones and Kyuun Bs.

"Anyways, I was once a member of Red Alert before I became a Maverick Hunter." Axl started explaining his origins.

"Red Alert?" Penny questioned.

"We were like our "own" little Maverick hunter group that hunted down Mavericks when no one else could." Axl replied.

"Like a vigilante group?" Yang remarked.

"Uh…no…" Axl embarrassedly replied, sweatdropping as he was really a part of a Maverick Hunter group that did things outside the law.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm kind of a vigilante myself from where I'm from." Spider-Gwen said.

"Oh really? That's cool." Axl said.

"So what happened to your old friends?" Penny asked.

Axl's faces start to dim with sadness as he begins to answer, "Sigma corrupted them and turned them into Mavericks. I ran away, and X and Zero helped me stop them. Lost a lot of good friends back then." He answered.

"Sorry to hear that, Axl." Yang apologized, with the girls feeling bad for Axl's recent loss.

"Nah, it's okay." Axl smiled. "That was a long time ago. It's all good. I was able to achieve my dream of becoming an ACTUAL Maverick Hunter. I'm sure my friends are happy about that. Now let's go make sure your friends are safe." He said.

"Okay. We won't let you down." Penny smiled with the other girls nodding in agreement.

"Alright! Alia, where's our Mavericks? I'm itching for a challenge." Axl asked his navigator.

' _They should in the gymnasium at your east.'_ Alia replied.

"Then let's head there." Axl said as the team rush off to the giant gym building.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman: Maverick Hunter X OST-Boss Appearance**

They bust through the doors to step on the metal floors of the gymnasium. Up ahead, they are greeted by another roboticized Avenger who has been infected. This corrupted hero is very familiar to them. He wears a metallic black mask with yellow antennas and a metallic black overshirt with a golden wasp on it and has sticks up that goes over his shoulders and reaches the top of his head. He also wears a yellow shiny undershirt with black gauntlets and wears yellow leggings with black metallic underwear over them and wears black boots.

"It's Yellowjacket!" Spider-Gwen recognized the roboticized Avenger.

"But there should be two of them. Where's the other-?" Axl was immediately cut off when he and his team are repeatedly blasted by bright yellow blasts coming from that can barely be seen by the naked eye.

" **Haha. That must have stung."** A mechanical female voice coming from the direction of those stingers said as she grows back to full size, showing off her metallic black and yellow backless dress wearing yellow headphones that looks like the antenna of a wasp over her ears and a black choker around her neck. She stands by Yellowjacket while the heroes recover from her tiny assault.

"Wasp!" Yang exclaimed.

"Give it up, you two. We don't want to fight you." Axl told the Maverick Avengers.

" **You have no choice. Our masters have specifically ordered us to eliminate you."** Yellowjacket said in a cold mechanical tone.

"Gonna have a tough time doing that." Axl quipped. "Who's Sigma working with anyway? I'm eager to shoot down whatever plan he and his new buddy are working on."

" **Our masters are busy planning for a new world. They will not be interrupted by lowly machines and their organic friends. Soon all will follow them."** Yellowjacket replied.

"A new world?" Penny questioned.

"Sounds like a load of junk. Let's get to it, pal." Axl grinned, whipping out his guns while his team gets ready to fight.

" **Finally we can have some fun."** Mecha Wasp said, shrinking to the size of an actual wasp while Yellowjacket grows 10 feet taller, almost reaching the ceiling and eclipsing the heroes in height.

"All right. This could be challenging. I'm ready to rumble!" Axl grinned, looking forward to this fight.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-VS 8Boss**

Axl unleashes all his bullets at the giant Yellowjacket as he slams his right hand on the floor, scattering the heroes into two pairs. Axl gets up from the ground along with Penny, quickly finding themselves again relentlessly stung by the tiny Wasp's stingers. They fight back, but because of Wasp's current size, it's hard to deliver any real damage especially when she's flying really fast around them. "Arrgh! I can't seem to hit her!" Axl said while dual-blasting in all directions but it's all in vain as he and Penny continue to take damage.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Spider-Gwen joked, working together with Yang to fight Yellowjacket. She web swings above the corrupted Avenger's large hand-swipes and webs up his face, giving Yang the chance to punch his large left knee, causing him to scream in pain, making him angry enough to try a little harder crushing the tiny heroes.

"Be a little easier next time!" Gwen quipped as the girls dodge getting smooshed.

"It's hard to hold back when you're about to be killed! I hate fighting other heroes!" Yang retorted. She turns around to repeatedly shoot at the giant but her attacks seem to have no effect. The blond huntress was then smacked away across the gym so he could focus crushing Gwen underneath his giant fist. The spider hero almost succumbs until she gathered the strength to lift up his fist just enough in the air for her to leap out.

"That was too close." Gwen said. She sees a large metal basketball hoop at the other side of the gym behind Yellowjacket, getting an idea. She shoots a webline at Yellowjacket, making him think it was meant for him when actually it was for the basketball hoop. "Hope they don't mind me trying out for the NBAs here." She joked, using her strength to reel down the hoop on top of Yellowjacket, bringing him down to his knees. Yang rubs her head and sees what Gwen has done and decided to assist. She runs around until she found herself behind the Maverick Avenger and leaped in to kick his back, putting him down on the floor.

"Oh yeah!" Yang grinned. That quickly disappeared as Yellowjacket decided to shrink down to the size of an ant, effectively making him invisible to their eyes. "Aw man." She said, visibly sadden until she was punched down by the tiny Yellowjacket, and then Spider-Gwen as well.

"This is useless! How can we fight what we can't see?!" Axl asked, still having trouble attacking Wasp when she's so tiny and flying everywhere.

"I might be able to do something." Penny replied.

"You do?" Axl asked.

Penny nods and focus, enhancing her ocular vision to zoom in on Wasp until she got a fix on her. "I got her!" She launches a sword at Wasp and was able to hurt her and force her to regrow into normal size for Axl to blast at.

"Nice job." Axl smiled at Penny for being able to locate Wasp.

"Thank you." Penny smiled. "Actually, thank Vision. He and Spider-Man upgraded me during the conflict with the Green Goblin after a certain…incident." She said, not wanting to bring up she actually died and was rebuilt stronger and better than before.

"Awesome. What else can you do?" Axl asked her.

Before she could answer, they were both interrupted after they felt the atmosphere changed, and it did. The corrupted Wasp and Yellowjacket decided they were done messing around and got serious, putting on their Ion Mode for more dangerous attacks, such as Wasp creating a swarm of purple, tiny Wasp look-a-likes using ionic energy.

"Not that." Penny finally replied, before she and Axl got engulfed by the Wasp swarm.

Yellowjacket does the same. He creates a swarm of energy ants and bees that envelop the floor and air of the gym, making it hard for Yang and Gwen to focus when so many insects are trying to sting them. "Where's the bug repellent?!" Gwen quipped while trying to swipe away the bugs to no avail.

"Right here!" Yang slams her fists to unleash a powerful shockwave as she activates her red-eye Semblance. The force from that shockwave was enough to scatter most of the energy insects to give her the chance to pound the ground so hard, it causes the whole gym to rumble and causes parts of the ceiling to cave in on top of Yellowjacket.

" **This will not stop me."** He proclaimed as he shrinks to tiny size and tries to punch Spider-Gwen, unaware her spider-sense made his presence known to her.

"Nuh-uh." She quickly webs him to a wall, only for him to grow giant to break free, but was distracted long enough for Yang to deliver a powerful punch that breaks him through the wall and collapse on the grass back to normal size unconscious.

"Axl, where are you?" Yang asked him, wanting him to hurry up and turn Hank Pym back to normal.

"In a minute!" Axl retorted while relentlessly shooting at the swarm of Wasps. Penny uses her swords to pierce through the swarm, scattering them and surrounding the real Wasp with her swords and then fires lasers to quickly defeat her and fall to the ground in her normal size. "Here we go! Spider Shot!" Axl fires an energy web shot at both Wasp and Yellowjacket, freeing the Avengers from the Sigma Virus and turning them back to humans, while also dropping two new Special Weapons for X he promptly picks up.

 **BGM End**

"Great job, team." Axl complimented his team for a job well done. "We saved two Avengers for the price of one. Can't wait to rub that in Zero's face." He joked, causing the girls to giggle. While Gwen and Penny help lift up the unconscious Wasp, Axl and Yang help carry Yellowjacket. They hear him give out a lowly groan while struggling to wake up. "Take it easy, man. We'll get you to a safe place to rest up."

"…U…U…"

"Dr. Pym, what's wrong? Are you trying to say something?" Yang asked the insect hero.

"…Ullll…troooon…Siggg…ma…" He lowly said before fully falling unconscious.

"Ultron…Sigma…" Axl repeated what Pym briefly said, wondering what he's talking about.

"Ultron…Isn't he that robot the Avengers fight a lot? Do you think he's the guy working with Sigma?" Yang asked.

"Probably. I've got a bad feeling about this." Axl said. "Let's take the data we got to Alia. Maybe we can learn a few new things about what's going on." He said with Yang nodding in agreement just seconds before they're all teleported back to base.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty! Ultron's working with Sigma? That kinda makes a lot of sense when you think about it.**

 **X: If Sigma really is working with Ultron, it means major trouble for both our worlds. We must stop them.**

 **Knuckles: Not after we beat up Captain Marvel first.**

 **Spider-Man: She's a tough one. It might take more than one team to beat her.**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Marvelous Devastation**_

 **Spider-Man: Ion Mode plus Binary Mode?! That does not look good on the hair, Carol!**

* * *

 **KFX Here:**

 **New Special Weapon: Wasp Sting**

 **Regular shots: Fire rapid yellow blasts from both arm cannons**

 **Charged variation: Grants X mechanical wings to fly in the air for a while.**

 **New Special Weapon: Sizing Insect**

 **Regular power: Turns X small, making him almost undetectable**

 **Charged variation: Turns X giant-size to stomp on his opponents**


	7. Issue 5: Marvelous Devastation

_Issue 5: Marvelous Devastation_

 **Maverick Hunter HQ**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Deepening Mystery**

"Hold on. You're telling me "Ultron's" working with Sigma?" Spider-Man asked after Team Axl came back with news of Ultron's possible involvement in the recent Maverick attacks.

"That's what Dr. Pym said before he conked out." Axl remarked.

"If you think about it, it makes a lot of sense." Blake said. "Ultron hates humanity as much as Sigma does, they have so much in common. Who else would kidnap the Avengers and turn them into their own robot slaves?"

"Ultron and Sigma. Two Mavericks who are hellbent on destroying all life on the planet. Seems that both our worlds are in trouble now, Spider-Man." X said to the webhead.

"Yeah, you're right." Spidey replied.

"Guess it was a good thing you missed that mission with them." Sonic smiled that Spidey was lucky enough he was busy with the Daily Bugle that he wasn't a victim in Ultron and Sigma's capture of the Avengers.

"How fortunate. But that doesn't change the fact we have two homicidal robots out there using the Avengers to wipe out all of mankind." Spider-Man replied.

"That's seriously messed up. Turning heroes into killer machines because of a stupid virus. We can't let them get away with this." Knuckles remarked.

"Alia, have you learned anything new?" X asked the genius navigator, who has just finished analyzing the new data obtained from Wasp and Yellowjacket when they were Mavericks.

"I've figured out the source of their supply of ionic energy. Let me put it up on screen." Alia presses a key to show the heroes what appears to be a pink stone with a swirling cosmos on the screen.

"What's that? Some sort of stone?" Zero asked.

"No. That's an Exo Stone." Spidey said as he and the D-Avengers recognize that familiar cosmic stone.

"What's that?" Zero asked.

"A cosmic stone that holds unlimited power, eight in total with their own unique abilities and energies. Seems that this is the Exo Stone that controls ionic energy." Spidey gave a brief description of what the Exo Stones are.

"We've already collected a few of these. You have no idea how dangerous just one of them could be." Blake added.

"I believe you." X replied to the faunus.

"So that's what they're using to evolve the Sigma Virus. We can't let them get away with this." Zero said.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Advancement**

"What's our next mission, Alia?" Sonic asked.

"The readings I'm getting from this next Maverick are HUGE. This might require two teams if we want to stand a chance. I recommend Teams X and Zero for this one." Alia told the heroes.

"Sounds good to me. Try not to slow us down, Knucklehead." Sonic joked.

"As long as you don't annoy me, blue boy." Knuckles said, visibly annoyed by Sonic's taunt.

"You up for this, partner?" Spider-Man asked Blake.

She nods and smiles, "I'm ready. C'mon. We got work to do." She said before both teams are teleported to their next mission together.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **An Old Repliforce Air Force Base**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Through the Lightning (Tunes Ver.)**

Hundreds of feet above the vast sea, Teams X and Zero have been teleported to the top of a massive airship filled with docked fighter jets and the letter "R" plastered on everything.

"Whoa! We're flying way high!" Sonic exclaimed, shocked just like his friends, except for Zero, to be riding on a gigantic airship the size of the Helicarrier.

"This is one massive airship!" Blake commented.

"This used to be a Repliforce air base. Be careful not to fall everybody!" X advised as they begin moving through the rear of the airship. Two Big Ray cannons take notice of the heroes and begins to fire their lasers. Spidey's trusty spider-sense kicks him to warn him of the incoming danger, "Step out of the way!" He instructed. They all do just that and leap before the lasers fired on them.

"Nice try!" Sonic lunges through the air, destroying the cannons with his homing attack.

"I'm sensing some Mavericks who wants some fun." Spidey said as blue and yellow Shitapper robots join the fun. The blue mechaniloids shoot at the heroes while the yellow ones throw bombs at them.

"Leave them to us!" X said, working with Knuckles to destroy them. The hunter hero side-steps from the firing range of the blue robots while shooting them. Knuckles smashes through the yellow bots, punching one of them to fall on top of a small handful before finishing them off with a stomping spin attack. They continue fighting as they make their way inside the flying air base.

"This place is as big as the Helicarrier." Spidey commented while swinging in the air, web-striking a few white-armored flying Reploids called Flyers.

"You said this base was used by the Repliforce. Were they a military group that also fights Mavericks?" Blake asked X while slicing up an Aperoid while Sonic spin dashes through the small and cute Metall S mechaniloids.

"They were, until Sigma tricked us into fighting each other that erupted into a war that almost got the planet destroyed." X replied, releasing a charged shot at a Giga Death B while it was shooting missiles.

"I'll never forgive that Maverick for what he did." Zero growled, still angry, and a bit sadden of that tragic event since he was forced to kill two good friends during the Repliforce War, Colonel and her little sister, Iris, who Zero did have an attraction towards. He releases his anger by unleashing a giant energy slash that devastates a majority of the Mavericks in the hallway.

"The more I hear about Sigma, the faster I want to turn him into scrap." Sonic said, starting to really hate Sigma for all the disasters he caused on this futuristic world. "You guys beaten him before. How does he keep coming back?" He asked the Maverick Hunters.

"Sigma's _immortal_. His true form is a virus. No matter how many times we destroy him, he'll just return in a stronger body." Zero answered while slashing down a Pastegunner.

"Ultron does the same thing too. Those guys are really meant for each other." Spider-Man quipped as he webs up an Aperoid to be kicked in the chest and explode.

"Even immortality has its weaknesses. Can't you whip up an anti-virus program and delete him?" Sonic asked.

"We tried that the SECOND time he came back to life and it still didn't stop him." Zero replied.

"Then what should we do? If Ultron and Sigma can't TRULY be destroyed, then what's the point?" Blake asked.

"We keep fighting. Fighting until we destroy them permantely. Never lose hope!" X answered wholeheartedly. The united heroes break in the command deck of the airship where dozens of Mavericks are shooting at them. X and Blake immediately blast a good chunk into pieces while Sonic homing attacks above their heads. Knuckles uppercuts a big Aperoid for Spidey to swing by and kick towards Zero's saber slash to be cut into two before it exploded.

"I'm sensing something powerful out in the bridge. It must be another Maverick Avenger." Spider-Man said with his spider-sense.

"Then let's head out." X commanded.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman: Maverick Hunter X OST-Boss Appearance**

The team walks out to the bridge where suddenly a big yellow beam from the air hits down on the airship, knocking the heroes off their feet. "What was that?!" Knuckles asked. As they stand up, they are greeted by a long, beautiful, blond-haired mechanical woman in metallic red, gold, and blue suit based on a Kree uniform. She wears a red sash on her waist and a metallic red mask that doesn't cover the eyes, mouth and hair.

"Captain Marvel!" Spider-Man recognized another member of the Avengers roboticized. "I understand why your readings are off the charts." He said, knowing full well the full power of this half-human/half-Kree superheroine.

" **I don't want to fight you guys. Actually, scratch that. I'm REALLY in the mood to punch something. Ready to get your butt-whooped extra hard?"** The corrupted Captain Marvel asked.

"Nice to see her personality hasn't changed a bit." Sonic said sarcastically with a deadpan face.

"Captain Marvel! Is it true Sigma is working with Ultron?" X asked her.

" **So you've finally figured that out, huh? But they're more than just "working together", if you catch my drift."** Carol said.

"No. Not exactly." Blake replied, confused.

"Carol. We're giving you this one chance. You either fight us and we'll give you an embarrassing beatdown, or you can surrender. Take your pick." Spider-Man said to the roboticized Carol Danvers.

" **I choose: You die and we live happily ever after!"** She answered, firing a photon energy blast from her hands that forces the heroes to jump back.

"That wasn't one of the choices!" Spider-Man quipped.

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-VS 8Boss**

Captain Marvel fly at the heroes, bursting through the barrage of energy shots from X and Zero with no trouble whatsoever and punches X in the face, grabbing his leg to swing around and hit the heroes with before tossing him aside.

"You'll regret that." Zero growled as he heads in to fight the corrupted captain.

"Be careful! She's dangerous!" Spidey advised the skilled Maverick Hunter.

"Does it matter? It's six-against-one. How bad can she be-?" Zero was immediately cut off when he received a photon punch to the face that blown him through many sectors of the ship.

"I tried to warn you, pretty boy." Spidey quipped as he hears Zero growls through the rubble before he burst out from it. Sonic goes for a spin attack but was blasted away by Carol's energy blast. She immediately comboed Blake before elbowing Knuckles, knocking him to eat the metal floor.

"Never knew she was so strong." Knuckles commented, surprised by her strength.

"She's as tough as Thor and almost as strong as the Hulk! This shouldn't be surprising!" Spidey quipped, blocking a punch with his arm before punching her. She quickly recovers and blitz Spidey into a wall where he grunts in pain. X goes for a charged shot but was surprised when she absorbed it through the palm of her hand.

"She can absorb energy?" X remarked, shocked.

" **Yes I can."** Carol said and blasts a stronger blast at X after absorbing his charged shot to increase her own strength.

"She's Yang with alien DNA. We'll have to settle with physical attacks." Blake advised while helping X to his feet.

"Alright. I got just the thing." X decides to equip himself with the Special Weapon he copied from Hawkeye. He quickly gains a purple color scheme, in addition to a purple bow attached on his X-Buster and a mask similar to Hawkeye's. "Hawk Arrow!" He fires a singular, but a very fast purple arrow at Captain Marvel while she was distracted fighting Knuckles, Sonic and Zero, hitting her and caused enough damage to temporarily stun her to the ground.

"That had an effect on her." Blake noticed.

"That must have been her weakness." X said.

"Weakness?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. All the Mavericks I've fought tend to have one. Don't know why but it has helped save my skin plenty of times." X smiles.

With Captain Marvel weakened, Knuckles roars while delivering a flaming uppercut that blows Captain Marvel straight into the air. "Awesome, Knux!" Sonic smiled.

"My turn!" Spidey leaps above Captain Marvel, shrouding his right fist with the face of a blue man-spider using his aura. "Arachnid Fist!" He shouted, punching Carol so hard in the chest he slams her back to the airship, creating a crater in the process. "Give it up, Carol." Spidey told her.

" **How 'bout 'no'?"** She quipped. She begins to get serious, activating her powerful Binary form while simultaneously unleashing her Ion Mode, giving her an intense double aura mixed of yellow and purple. **"How do you like me now?!"** She asked, unleashing a gigantic burst of energy that blows all her former allies off the ship.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" Sonic exclaimed as they fall hundreds of feet above the ocean.

"Gotcha!" Knuckles said as he grabs Sonic. Spidey was able to quickly shot a webline on the ship and grab Zero. Blake does the same thing with her ribbon and was able to catch X just in time.

"Thanks." He said as everyone launches themselves back on top of the ship where the evolved Captain Marvel waits for them.

"Ion Mode plus Binary? Totally not fair." Spidey said.

"Her energy readings are off the scale." X commented. They watch Captain Marvel charges up her energy and then fires multiple large purplish-yellow flaming beams at them, destroying parts of the ship while trying to hit them.

"Never thought a human possessed this much power." Zero commented while dashing under one of her killer beams.

X fires a charged shot of his Hawk Arrow, unleashing multiple homing arrows that, while it connected, barely scratched her. "She's not weak to Hawk Arrow anymore." He said before jumping over a beam.

"Her Ion Mode must've changed her weakness! Try something else!" Sonic suggested while repeatedly homing attacking Carol's energy barrier.

"On it!" X equips himself with Yellowjacket's Special Weapon, Sizing Insect, granting him a yellow-and-black color scheme and mask similar to Yellowjacket's. He uses his new power to shrink to the size of an ant, running pass the carnage between his big friends and the corrupted, powered-up Captain Marvel. "Eat this!" He quickly equips himself with his Second Armor and makes a mighty jump underneath Carol's chin. "Shoryuken!" He delivers a small, but painful flaming uppercut at the unsuspecting captain, knocking her off the air while sustaining impressive damage and X turns back to normal size. "Good. That was her weakness." He said.

" **I ain't done yet, kid!"** Carol proclaimed before getting tied up by Spider-Man's webbing.

"X, finish her off!" He urged him to hurry up while he struggles to keep her steady. X teams up with Zero and fires a double Spider Shot at Carol, packing enough force to put her down exhausted and unconscious, transformed back to normal with her Special Weapon absorbed by X.

 **BGM End**

"Phew! That was rough." Blake panted, exhausted just like the others.

"Ugh. I feel so stiff. We haven't even fought Thor and Hulk yet." Sonic said, rotating his left arm to get some feeling back to it.

"That's gonna be a nightmare." Blake sighed.

"Hey, look at the bright side. We saved half of the Avengers." Spidey said to his cat friend to cheer her up.

"Yeah. That is nice." She smiled.

"Then let's not waste any more time and save more, huh?" Zero said to his teammates.

"Right. Once we're done saving the Avengers, we're ALL going to go kick Ultron and Sigma's butts!" Knuckles grinned.

"You bet. We'll stop whatever evil scheme they have planned. Let's return home, team." X smiles as they are teleported back to HQ for some rest and then begin their next mission.

* * *

 **Abel City, Sigma's Lab**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Theme of Ultron**

Unknown to the heroes, they still have no idea that Ultron and Sigma are more than just working together, they have fused into an unstoppable machine of destruction powered by an Exo Stone. Ultron Sigma is seen walking pass their growing army of Mechaniloids and Ultron drones, and a certain project that involves the Sigma Virus. They seem quite please that despite losing half of his top commanders, the Maverick Avengers, they don't seem too upset, almost perhaps they're just the beginning of his grand plan.

Suddenly, the Exo Stone on their chest starts to glow, almost as if it's telling them something, something very pleasant that will further enhance his plans for world domination. _**"Yes, we hear you."**_ They talk to their precious Exo Stone. _ **"Two of the Stones have appeared in this dimension. Lucky us. Go. Let us collect those Stones from them."**_ They mentally instruct their robot army to start flying out of the lab for an important mission that seemingly involves two Exo Stones that have mysteriously appeared in X's world. _**"Soon the Exo Eight will be ours…"**_

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty! Have you learned anything new, Alia?**

 **Alia: I have, and it's not good. Apparently, Ultron and Sigma fused into something called "Ultron Sigma"!**

 **X: Ultron Sigma? That can't be good.**

 **Alia: Speak of the devil. I'm getting reports they're attacking. These energy readings are nothing I've ever seen.**

 **Spider-Man: We'll go check it out and hopefully we can put down Ultron Sigma.**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Masters of Intermission**_

 **Spider-Man: What the?! What are YOU two doing here?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: We have a "mid-chapter" coming up next. I also want to ask if anyone is interested getting hired as my artist to draw stuff for me, just in case you're all curious what this character would look like and that. I won't pay. It's just something if you're interested in doing for free. If not, that's totally okay. You do not have to.**

 **New Special Weapon: Photon Blast**

 **Regular shot: Fire a stream of photon energy. Absorb energy attacks to increase damage output**

 **Charged Variation: Allows X to enter Binary Mode. Increases all his powers and makes him nearly invulnerable for a short amount of time.**


	8. Issue 6: Masters of Intermission

_Issue 6: Masters of Intermission_

 **Maverick Hunter HQ**

The united team arrive back to HQ with the unconscious Captain Marvel in hand, quickly greeted by Alia and Team Axl. "Welcome back, everyone." Alia smiled.

"You guys must've had a workout." Spider-Gwen said, noticing how exhausted and beaten up her friends are after fighting Captain Marvel.

"We exercised our bones to nearly shattering." Spidey quipped, flexing his broken back into a comfortable position.

"That's what happens when you fight my mentor." Yang grinned.

"Your mentor almost killed us." Spidey said.

"Makes sense. She is as strong as me." Yang replied.

"Strong _er_ you mean. Last I check, you don't have alien DNA swimming through your blood." Blake corrected, knowing firsthand who is stronger between the two overpowered blonds.

"Just find me a Kree and give it a few years. Or perhaps a symbiote. Hey Spidey, do you know where I could get a free symbiote?" Yang joked.

"Oh god no!" Both Peter and Blake replied at the same time, terrified to think if Yang obtained a symbiote, or any alien DNA to enhance her powers, she'd be unstoppable.

Meanwhile, while X puts Captain Marvel in a healing capsule next to the other rescued Avengers, Penny walks up to talk to him. "Are they gonna be okay?" She asked him, concerned about the Avengers.

"They'll be fine, Penny. They just need some rest. It's not easy recovering from the Sigma Virus. I've seen firsthand what it could do to the body." X replied, putting his hand on her shoulder and smiles to cheer her up.

"Guys," Alia speaks up, gathering everyone's attention. "I've completed the analysis of the Maverick data accumulated so far."

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Deepening Mystery**

"What can you tell us?" Sonic asked her.

"I can confirm that Ultron is indeed working with Sigma." Alia informed them.

"So they are in cahoots." Spider-Gwen remarked.

"They are using what they call the "Evolution Stone" to enhance the Sigma Virus so it can infect both Reploid and organic beings alike." Alia continued.

"That's what they're calling their new Exo Stone, huh?" Yang remarked.

"What about Ultron and Sigma? Does it tell you what they're planning?" Axl asked the navigator.

"No, but I did found something VERY interesting regarding those two." Alia presses a key on her computer to change the big screen. As everyone gathers around, they are surprised when they see what appears to be an image of Ultron but wearing a cape and Sigma's face on his chest.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Perplexity**

"Ultron!?" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"Sigma?!" X exclaimed as well.

"The data embedded in this new Sigma Virus belongs to an entity called "Ultron Sigma"." Alia said.

"They FUSED?!" Sonic exclaimed in shock, just like the others.

" _They must have used the Evolution Stone to merge."_ Dr. Light said from his holographic state.

"Ultron was already difficult to deal with on his own. Now you're telling me he fused with Sigma?! That's all kinds of bad news!" Spidey said.

"Indeed, Spider-Man. With those two merged as one, their power and hatred for humanity is practically limitless." Alia replied until she suddenly picks up an alert. "Huh? I'm getting reports of an army of Mavericks invading a factory at the east coast! These readings closely resemble an Exo Stone! They're immeasurable!"

"Must be Ultron Sigma." Knuckles believes.

"Seems he got tired of hiding around and decided to show himself." Zero said. "This is lucky. We can use this chance to destroy him now!"

"Then let's not waste any time. All teams, we're heading out!" X commanded as all three teams are transported to the mission site in hopes of stopping Ultron Sigma as soon as possible.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Outside the Factory**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Bullet Drive (Tunes Ver.)**

All three teams arrive outside a highly advanced weapons factory being attacked by Mavericks. "I'm getting used to this future teleportation thing." Spider-Gwen quipped. Both her's and Spider-Man's spider-sense warns them to dodge incoming fire from drones that look like Ultron.

"Ultron Sentries! So he IS working with Sigma!" Spidey said, fully confirming that Ultron truly is working with an alternate dimension counterpart of himself in the form of Sigma.

"Let's take care of these Mavericks before we head inside!" X commanded as he shoots down the weaponized Ultron sentries. Sonic jumps above X and kicks shock waves of air down below on more Ultron bots, then lands in front of X and curls up into a ball for the Maverick Hunter, inserting himself in his arm cannon so he can shoot Sonic at a plethora of killer mechaniloids.

"Blake! Got something for you!" Gwen uses her webbing to throw an Ultron bot at Blake for her to stab then slash open.

"Got any more?" Blake smirked.

"We have a whole buffet here." Gwen quipped, throwing more Ultron bots for the Shadowcat to blitz through and slash open.

Knuckles punches all the Mavericks that get in his way, then repeatedly digs through the ground while Penny distracts them with her swords for him to launch multiple uppercuts to the heads, decapitating them when they don't notice it until it was too late. Yang smashes her fist through more Ultron drones and blows them away with her shotgun blasts as Zero dives down with a diagonal saber slash before pounding the floor with his Z-Buster. "Rekkoha!" He shouted as pillars of energy unleash to cause havoc on the pathetic Mavericks.

"Can you teach me that?" Yang asked.

"No." Zero bluntly answered.

"These Ultron drones are pathetic. They're barely making me sweat." Axl cockily said as he dual-shoots a chunk into pieces.

"Well, they are mechanical fodder. Don't expect them to be tough." Spidey quipped as he kicks another bot down. His head starts to ache a bit as his spider-sense picks up a dangerous reading.

"You okay, Spidey?" Axl asked.

"I'm alright. Picking up something powerful inside the factory. It's like it's radiating throughout the factory." Spidey described.

"I sense it too. That's definitely the Exo Stone." Knuckles remarked.

"Let's head inside and check it out." X says as the team follows him inside the large factory. The moment they stepped inside, powerful tremors hit from inside the facility, almost causing them to trip and fall.

"What was that?!" Penny asked.

"That's the Exo Stone's power! What's Ultron Sigma doing?" Spider-Man wondered.

"Won't know standing here." Zero said as they move on. More Mavericks consisting of Ultron Sentries and infected Reploids get in their way as they travel through the factory. Blake tosses an end of her ribbon to Sonic for him to grab. They both jump to the air and Blake throws Sonic down on the Mavericks while he's curled up in a ball, slamming down right on top of the group and scatters them. X and Penny fires a barrage of energy shots on the flying Mavericks while Spider-Man swings through the mess and entangles a group of Ultron bots in a giant ball of webbing.

"Caught me a big one." He said and then throws the web ball for Knuckles to destroy with a flaming fist. Zero relentlessly cuts through all the Mavericks that Spider-Gwen webs up for him. Axl and Yang stand back-to-back destroying whatever comes to their line of sight before another huge tremor hits the facility and causes them to fall on the floor.

"What is going on?! Where is that coming from?!" Axl asked.

"I'm sensing conflict. Is Ultron Sigma fighting somebody? Whoever they are, the power they're emanating is intense, similar to Ultron Sigma's power." Spider-Man described.

"Let's keep moving, people!" X commanded as they continue their trek through the factory to find Ultron Sigma.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Somewhere deep within the factory**

 **BGM-Megaman X6 OST-Sigma 2nd**

In a large square room accompanied by several highly powerful generators that power the factory, an intense and epic battle that shakes the whole compound takes place, with Ultron Sigma being one of the fierce combatants. With a blast from their palm, they blow back a man in high-tech armor, wearing a green tunic with a long, flowing cape and a hood. As Ultron Sigma lunges in with their purple energy saber, this armored man quickly takes out a familiar blue stone that appears to be an Exo Stone and uses its power to create a barrier that blocks the fused machine's attack, but it still had enough force to shatter the ground below him and create a crater. Ultron Sigma puts in more energy to his attack until he was blasted away by a woman and her magic. This woman appears to be young, having her white hair wore down and deathly white pallor skin. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow purple. She wears a very long black robe with red highlights, most notably from the large, red spider insignia on her front and back of her robe.

" _ **Hah."**_ Ultron Sigma said as this "spider-witch" fires more magic attacks at them, enhanced by the dark purple Exo Stone in her hand. The mechanical menace easily teleports from all her futile attacks and proceeds to launch a pink wave of energy that almost swallowed her if she didn't side-step out of the way. Ultron Sigma flies towards her, causing her own spider-sense to tingle so she could stop them with two large black tendrils that resemble a symbiote to wrap around their body. The woman smiles and unleashes a diagonal wave of energy that carves through the grounds of the factory and damages Ultron Sigma severely, but this wasn't enough to put them down as she's surprised to see they survived that and quickly repair themselves as if nothing happened.

" _ **Worthless."**_ They break free from the tendrils with a burst of energy and telekinetically grab the witch to the air. _**"Do you have any other surprises?"**_ They taunt her, soon blasted through the concrete by the armored man's enhanced plasma beam, freeing his ally.

" _Chaos Photon Array!"_ He said, using his Exo Stone to enhance his power and fires endless blue photo shots from his fingers at Ultron Sigma's shield, which didn't do anything at all.

" _ **Is that all you got, Doctor Doom? You wield that power ineffectively."**_ Ultron Sigma taunted the ruler of Latveria.

" _Is that so?"_ Doom remarked, using his stone to freeze time around Ultron Sigma, allowing his ally to strike him with a powerful attack from the back.

"Stand down, machine." The woman told them.

" _ **We're afraid not, Salem. We will never tire, unlike you."**_ Ultron Sigma said, unleashing two pinkish-purple vortex of destruction that scatters both Doom and Salem around like ragdolls. The two inter-dimensional villains stood up from the damage and tries a new tactic. Doom uses his stone to teleport Salem up close to Ultron Sigma. As they get ready to stab her, Salem is suddenly teleported behind them, leaving behind summoned deadly souls through her Exo Stone to viciously maul on them while they were caught off-guard. _**"Using the undead to fight your battles. Such is the power of the Nether Stone."**_ They said, using his Evolution Stone to disintegrate the souls with ionic energy. He teleports and slashes at Doom, then does the same thing to Salem. She summons a large demonic, Grimm-like hand to punch the fused machine but he quickly severed it and stabbed Salem straight through the heart, but she appears to be alive because of her immortality, but somehow still feels great pain. _**"Your immortality is flawed. What the gods cursed you with is insignificant against our power,"**_ They said, implying that the Evolution Stone can bypass Salem's immortality. _**"We are the only ones that achieved perfect invulnerability. We could do the same for you two."**_

"Uninterested." Salem replies as her purple eyes glow, creating an aura avatar of Dark Gaia behind herself to slash Ultron Sigma away and uses her symbiote to repair the gaping hole in her chest.

" _You have made a grave mistake challenging us, Ultron."_ Doom said as he walks to Salem's side while holding the Exo Chaos Stone.

" _ **No…all is as we planned it."**_ Ultron Sigma said as they stand up. _**"Surrender the Exo Stones to us. Only the machines have the potential to wield their power. Humans, such as yourselves, are inadequate."**_ He insulted Doom and Salem.

" _You have no soul, machine. The true power of the Stones will remain "forever" beyond your reach."_ Doom said, insulting them.

" _ **Haha. You forget, Doom..."**_ Ultron Sigma throws away his cape as he powers up his Evolution Stone, surrounding himself in a deadly pink aura, _ **"The power to continuously evolve are ours to command."**_

" _Do not overestimate yourself."_ Doom said. He and Salem charges up their Exo Stones to combine their powers and unleash a deadly purple/blue energy beam that envelops Ultron Sigma, destroying a portion of the factory. To their slight surprise and interest, they see Ultron Sigma has survived the blast after transforming into a being of pure energy with the Evolution Stone. He slashes onto the two sorcerers and scatters them with an ionic explosion.

" _ **You two just don't know your time is up,"**_ They said as he turns back to metal. _**"Will you not BOW before your god?"**_

"You think yourself a god…" Salem speaks as she stands up fearlessly against Ultron Sigma. "You are nothing but a fool, "Ultron Sigma". You wield the greatest power in ALL creation, yet you wear it like a trinket, and use it like a wanting child."

Ultron Sigma dashes at Salem, grabbing her by the throat and pins her to a wall while she chokes for air, _**"You have served your purpose. The remaining seven Exo Stones will soon be ours. How does it feel to know such power…?"**_ They see Salem dropping the Nether Stone to the floor and immediately discards her. They pick up the stone, _**"The Nether Stone. We believe we will use its power to vanquish your souls first."**_ They said as he tries to use its power against Doom and Salem, but the second he does, he's enveloped in dark purple flames, excruciating painful to the point of causing them to scream and drop the Nether Stone.

Salem walks up and picks up her Nether Stone and smiles to see them in so much pain, "Hmm."

" _ **W-We-I-I-I-iiiii…"**_ Ultron Sigma are glitching out to the point holograms of Ultron and Sigma are looking to be separating from each other. _**"Y-You hurt me…Y-You hurt us…That HURT."**_

"You're not so "perfectly invulnerable" now." Salem smiles, powering up her Nether Stone while Doom appears behind the weakened Ultron Sigma to do the same, firing beams of Exo energy from both sides while Ultron Sigma does their best to stay stable and put up a barrier to protect themselves. Fortunately for them, it held up, much to the annoyance of Doom and Salem.

" _ **We must retreat, and repair."**_ They said as they stabilized themselves. _**"In time…You will all come to us."**_ They ominously said before teleporting out of the factory.

 **BGM End**

"What a waste of our time." Salem said as she walks up to Doom, and then, through her spider-sense, senses someone else approaching them, much to her delight. "Ooooh. We have more company." She smiled as the Maverick Hunters and D-Avengers have arrived at the ruined generator room to be surprised of the villains' presence.

"Who are you?" X asked Doom and Salem.

" _Greetings, Maverick Hunter X. And it's been awhile, hasn't it, Avengers?"_ Doom said to his united enemies.

"Doctor Doom. And Salem." Spider-Man said as he glares at two of the worst enemies he has ever encountered in his life.

"Hello there, Spider-Man. How is my favorite "son" doing?" Salem asked, purposely saying that to annoy Peter since they now share the same blood because of past battles between the two.

"Give it a rest. I don't have time to lecture you how the family tree works," Peter quipped. "What are you two doing here? Are you working with Ultron Sigma?"

" _Don't be a fool. We have no interest working with them."_ Doom answered, confirming the Masters of Evil aren't working with Ultron Sigma.

"Then what are you doing here?" X asked.

"Probably to steal the Evolution Stone. Am I right?" Yang asked the villains.

" _More or less."_ Doom gave an implicit answer.

"Do you two know what that stone does and what they could be planning?" Spider-Man asked.

"Aren't you a genius? Surely you should've figured it out by now." Salem insulted Peter's intelligence.

"Nothing wrong being too sure." Peter replied.

" _The Evolution Stone, as its name implies, has the ability to evolve anything with ionic energy. Like all the Exo Stones, it has no limits in its capabilities. And in the hands of Ultron Sigma, they'll most likely use it to grow stronger and extinguish all life."_ Doom explained. _"I'm sure you have seen what it has done to the Avengers."_

"Yeah. It sucks." Sonic quipped.

"All our worlds are in danger if we do not stop them. How about you help us defeat Ultron Sigma?" X proposed to the Masters of Evil.

" _That is beneath us."_ Doom denied his proposal.

"Then how 'bout you surrender those Stones to us before we make you?" Zero demanded them to relinquish the Chaos and Nether Stone to them. "Don't care you are humans. We won't hold back against you."

" _You will try."_ Doom said as he and Salem hold up their Exo Stones and uses their power to create demonic, dog-like Grimm Symbiote with no eyes and spikes and about 35 foot scary tall. _"We will leave you adieu."_ The Latverian Monarch calmly said as the masters of sorcery teleport to parts unknown, leaving their pet to roar its abnormally large mouth at the heroes.

"Ah great." Spidey said sarcastically.

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Slam Down (Tunes Ver.)**

The Grimm Symbiote attempts to stomp on its prey but they were able to roll out of the way. "I blame this all on Yang!" Peter joked.

"How is this my fault?!" Yang retorted as she shoots at the giant beast.

"You're the one who talked about bonding with a symbiote!" Blake replied while attempting to slash its legs.

"I was JOKING!" Yang retorted, growling before punching the feet to no avail.

"Would you three shut up and shoot the thing?!" Zero exclaimed while firing his charged shots at its faceless face, only for its wounds to immediately heal. "Damn it!" Sonic goes for a homing attack at the back but was flicked by its large tail. While X, Axl, and Penny try to blast the beast from below, Spider-Gwen carries Knuckles on top of the monster's back and pounds it hard, but it didn't do much and attempts to fling the echidna off its back.

"Any idea how we stop this thing?!" Knuckles asked while clinging onto the symbiote.

"It's a symbiote fused with a Grimm, enhanced by the Exo Stones. Try attacking it with fire, sonics, or electricity!" Spidey suggested while swinging through the air, avoiding the jaws of the dark beast.

"I'm not equip with any types of those weapons. Maybe I'll try this." X equips himself with the Wasp Sting Special Weapon, gaining Wasp's color scheme and reinforced gauntlets. He charges up his new power to grow mechanical wings and flies in the air, then transforms both his arms into X-Busters and fires rapid yellow blasts that seem to sting the Grimm Symbiote Beast. "It's working!"

"Ryuenjin!" Zero attacks the symbiote, joining Knuckles for a double flaming uppercut to the jaw.

"Style Change: ElecCustom Style!" Blake shouted, changing the color of her suit for a yellow color scheme and a large backpack. She whips out a second Gambol Shroud and embeds electricity into both blades, unleashing many crescent yellow slashes of electricity onto the beast.

"Style Change: HeatGround Style…" Yang changes her costume's color for a flaming red design and large boots. With one stomp, she gives her terrain a lava texture to power up her next attack. "Aaand HeatGuts Style!" She exchanges the boots for a large mechanical fist on her right, vibranium arm and unleashes a large flamethrower that burns the beasts, causing it to scream in pain.

"So glad I'm wearing this costume. Eat sonics, no-eyes!" Spider-Man presses the chest of his Unlimited costume to release a screeching sonic blast that only affects the symbiote, causing it to further scream in agony while Penny and Axl shoot it, with the latter using two handguns and fires flaming bullets at the beast. Sonic's already equipped with his Flame Shield and spin attacks the monster, but was again flung away by the tail to Spider-Gwen's side.

"Aarrgh. We need something bigger to completely destroy it." Sonic said as Gwen helps him to his feet.

"Hmm…" Gwen looks around the area, seeing what she could use to fight against the Grimm beast. She looked for a few seconds until she saw a conveniently large generator that should be the key to victory. "Got it! Let's lure that thing to there!" She said to Sonic.

"Okay." Sonic smiled and turns to the Grimm Symbiote Beast. "Hey, ugly puppy!" He insulted, catching the monster's attention.

"Over here! We have something for you to bite on!" Gwen goaded it, standing in front of the generator while Sonic slaps his butt to further infuriate the beast. The monster roars and makes a dart for the two heroes as he gets closer and closer to the machine.

"Now!" Gwen shouted and they both lunge to its frontal feet and stomp on them with all they have, causing the beast to trip and fall on the generator. The Grimm Beast roars in pain as the generator slowly kills it, causing explosions all over the factory until it finally exploded.

 **BGM End**

The whole facility blew up and all what's left was rubble. It took a while until the united heroes, covered in dust and soot, broke free from the rubble and coughed, but relieved to be still alive. "Whew. Great plan. Let's never do it again." Gwen joked, causing Sonic to laugh.

"Alia, are Doom and Salem still around the premises?" X asked through his comms.

' _Negative. They are long gone, as well as Ultron Sigma.'_ Alia replied.

"Darn!" X remarked, frustrated.

"I wonder what those two are planning." Spidey said, wondering what the Masters of Evil's next scheme is. He turns to X, "Let's head back and rethink strategy."

"Good idea." X said before they all teleport back to base.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty! As much as I want to play with Doom and Salem, let's focus more on rescuing the remaining Avengers.**

 **X: We need to learn to figure out what Ultron Sigma's plans are.**

 **Axl: We'll go look into it.**

 **Yang: This next mission might be rough. Looks like we'll have to face Iron Man.**

 **Axl: Not a problem. Let's go, shellhead.**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Metal and Iron**_

 **Yang: Tony, after this, you'll build me my own Hulkbuster, okay?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Salem's new design is based off corrupted appearance from Volume 6 Episode 3 (The Lost Fable), back when she was known as "The Witch" but with some differences. Her eyes are purple because of having Dark Gaia's power. And she has the spider symbol on her costume because of having a symbiote and Spider-Man's DNA (Read _Flaming Web_ and _Spider-Island DX_ to learn how she gained these new powers).**


	9. Issue 7: Metal and Iron

_Issue 7: Metal and Iron_

 **Maverick Hunter HQ**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Deepening Mystery**

"Aaaargh! This is just great," Knuckles said after the team arrived back in HQ, after they had a run in with Dr. Doom and Salem. "It's bad enough we have Ultron Sigma to deal with, but now Doom and his witchy girlfriend are here too?"

"What could those two be planning?" Alia wondered.

"They're after the Evolution Stone." Spidey answered.

"How should we proceed?" X asked him.

"Ultron Sigma is bigger threat at the moment, so let's continue focusing on them and rescuing the remaining Avengers. I'm sure we'll run into Doom again, whatever he's planning." The Wall-Crawler suggested.

"Understood." X nodded.

"There's just four more Avengers left, correct?" Blake asked Peter.

Peter nodded, "Yeah. The best of the Avengers. Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and Thor. They won't be easy."

"Then we have no time to waste. What's our next mission, Alia?" Axl asked the blond navigator.

"Already set the coordinates. Your team ready to go?" She asked the leader of Team Axl.

"Ready any time." Spider-Gwen responded.

"Good. I need to work with Dr. Light on something. See if we could find some way to beat Ultron Sigma." Spider-Man said.

"Okay. We're moving out!" Axl said as his team teleport out of the base.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Control Center**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Brimstone (Tunes Ver.)**

Team Axl teleported inside a destroyed tall building where the heat is almost unbearable for them. "Whew! Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Yang joked, wiping the sweat from her head.

Alia starts to speak through their comms, _'You're in a building that controls several energy furnaces powering the city. Mavericks have attacked the area and caused an uncontrollable thermal runaway. If you don't shut it down, the city will be destroyed.'_

"We'll take care of it, Alia. Let's ride!" Axl replied.

The heroes quickly start traversing up the tall building, jumping over bottomless pits and turrets that shoot fire. They come across Mavericks like Mega Tortoises and Reploids on Proto Ride Armors before they enter an elevator. "Can you move out of the way?" Axl quipped, destroying some Mega Tortoises while his teammates destroy the Proto Rides. Once they were taken care of, they hop on an elevator that takes them up. But soon after, more Mavericks drop down to keep them busy.

"I wonder what Avenger we'll have to face?" Penny asked while slashing at a Runnerbomb Reploid.

"I hope it's Hulk, or maybe Thor." Yang replied while smashing another Proto Ride.

"Do you want us to die?" Spider-Gwen quipped, thinking she's insane for wanting to take on two of the strongest Avengers who don't show mercy especially when under mind-control. "Fifty bucks it's Iron Man!" She betted while throwing a mine at another Mega Tortoise.

"Why not?" Yang agreed to the bet as the elevator arrive at the top floor and they continue their mission.

"I don't mind fighting that Dr. Doom guy. What's he like, anyway?" Axl asked while shooting down Pastegunners sticking on the walls.

"He's the king of his own kingdom and fights with highly advanced weapons and magic." Yang answered.

"Sounds tough, but nothing we can't handle." Axl smirked.

"Of course." Yang cockily replied.

"Remember, he has an Exo Stone. He won't be easy to beat this time." Spider-Gwen remarked while web-swinging over fireballs fired at him.

"Truuue, so I guess we'll have to be a little more careful." Yang replied.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman: Maverick Hunter X OST-Boss Appearance**

After demolishing more Mavericks blocking their path, Team Axl dash into the central control room that controls all the out-of-control energy furnaces. There, they spot a man in slick purple-and-black armor with glowing red highlights around his chest typing on the control panel. He turns his face to the heroes and begins talking to them with his metallic voice, **"Nice of you to drop by, kids. You just earned yourselves front row seats to the destruction of the city."**

"It's Iron Man! I knew it! You owe me 50 bucks!" Spider-Gwen happily said to Yang, who growls in defeat.

"Hey, shellhead! Like the new look. Care to shut that thing down for us? It'll make our job a whole lot easier." Axl quipped to the corrupted man of science.

" **Yeaaaaah, not happening. I'm on a tight schedule. Got other cities to blow up, y'know."** Iron Man replied.

"Mr. Stark, this isn't like you at all." Penny remarked.

"That's the Sigma Virus speaking, Penny. We'll save him. Let's see how advanced that armor is compared to Reploids, Iron Man!" Axl grinned.

" **It's your funeral, robot boy."** Iron Man said.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-VS 8Boss**

The corrupted armored Avenger fires a repulsor blast from his gauntlet at the heroes. Yang quickly forms an energy shield from her own gauntlet to block the blast for a few seconds, leaving Spider-Gwen to zip forward for some quick combos on Iron Man. She kicks him in the chest and leaps back for another lunging strike, but her spider-sense warns her of an incoming unibeam blast. "Wuh-oh!" She said with widen eyes, dodging the large chest beam in time but failed to dodge Stark's punch.

Penny launches her floating swords at Iron Man but they were caught by his magnetic field. **"You kids are making this too easy."** He quipped and then throw the swords back at Penny. The Atlas android prepares herself and uses one of her new abilities to turn intangible like Vision, causing the swords to fly through her as if she's invisible.

"I'm so glad for these new upgrades." Penny said.

While Iron Man is busy blocking a vaulting Axl's energy bullets, Yang shows up to punch him repeatedly. **"Be careful! Just waxed this armor."** He quipped, using a focus palm blast to skid Yang away and launches a smart bomb from his shoulders to attack Axl dashing towards him from the back.

"Can you see this?" Gwen quipped from the air, blinding Tony with webbing then swing kick him towards Yang's punch, followed by a knee to the faceplate from Gwen that slams him to the floor. The Maverick Avenger growls and stands up, flying towards the girls and grabs their faces, grinding them through the ground before throwing them to the air for a missile barrage.

" **Anything else you kids want to show me?"** He taunted. He feels a sword strike to the back, which so happened belonged to Penny. Before he could grab her swords again, Axl shoots him while hovering in the air. Both he and Axl have a little air fight while trying to shoot the other down. Neither combatant gets the other hand until Penny flies up and drops down on Iron Man and stabs him in the back with her blade, causing him to temporarily lose control of his armor. **"Kid. You can't just go around stabbing armored rich people in the back."** He quipped until he spots Yang being thrown by Gwen and punches him down to the ground. **"There isn't a lot of time left until this place explodes, so let's end this, okay? Unlock power inhibitor!"** He said, surrounding himself in a familiar pink aura to access his Ion Mode, but also gaining something new, like pink metallic veins growing on the left side of his armor.

"That's new." Yang commented on the vein-like lines on Iron Man.

' _The Sigma Virus is growing stronger. You got to stop him quick!'_ Alia advised through their comms.

With his new corrupted power, Iron Man summons a gigantic repulsor cannon and mounts it on his shoulder, **"Target acquired."**

"Spread out!" Axl commanded.

" **PROTON CANNON!"** Iron Man fires an enormous purple beam that blows through the building but failed to annihilate the heroes.

As she lands on the ground, Yang presses a button on her gauntlets. Seconds later, her whole body is surrounded in a golden, sleek, non-bulky holographic energy armor that resembles Iron Man's Hulkbuster that doesn't cover her face or hair. "Haven't used this in a while." She smiled while wearing her old Hard-Light Armor built for her by Peter. With her increased strength and power, Yang trades blows with the powered-up Iron Man, overwhelming him with her great strength.

" **Not bad, kid, but "this" armor knows what your next move will be."** Iron Man said, scanning Yang's fighting pattern and was able to dodge one of her punches, kneeing her in the chest. He once again grabs the blond Huntress and drags her along the ground before swiftly ascending and releasing her while he arcs up and backs away from her. **"Iron Avenger! Lock and load!"** He thrusts his chest out and fires a supercharged Unibeam that was powerful enough to blast Yang to the wall, breaking apart of her Hard-Light Armor and leaving her weakened on the ground, panting.

As he descends down, Spider-Gwen pops up on top of his head. "Hi there." She casually said to his face. She hops away before he could grab her and slams him to eat the floor with her webbing. He quickly gets up and blasts her out of sight before having to contend blocking Axl's bullets.

"That armor isn't as advanced as I thought it was." He taunted.

" **Oh yeah?"** Iron Man replied until he felt his systems shutting down as if a ghost is phasing through him, which so happens to be Penny doing it. **"What?!"** He said, surprised, leaving him distracted for a roaring punch to the face from Yang, leaving him weakened and on his knee. **"Armor's shorting out. Gotta reboot."** He said.

"Not a chance!" Axl fires a double Spider Shot at Iron Man, freeing him from the Sigma Virus, giving him back his normal black-and-gold Armor Model 42 and a new special weapon for X Axl picks up.

 **BGM End**

"Iron Man's free!" Penny said happily.

"But the furnace!" Gwen said, turning to the uncontrollable thermal furnaces that will destroy the city if not disabled in a minute. Axl quickly dashes to the control panel to shut it down but is having trouble performing the process.

"How do I shut this thing down?!" Axl asked frantically.

" **Ugh…Hold on…"**

The young Maverick Hunter sees a limping Iron Man, now free from Ultron Sigma's control, slowly walking towards the controls. He starts typing in the system and in a few seconds was able to shut down the furnaces before they went nuclear.

"Iron Man, you did it!" Axl said happily.

" **Great…Now I'm gonna catch some sleep…"** He said before falling down on his back, unconscious.

"That was rough." Yang said while deactivating her hard-light armor.

"Just three more Avengers to go." Axl said as he grabs Iron Man.

"Yeah!" Penny smiled.

"You still owe me $50." Gwen said to Yang.

"I'll give it to you later." Yang replied, looking annoyed as they get teleported back to base.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty! Three more Avengers left, and I have a feeling this one will get us killed.**

 **Blake: Why say that?**

 **Spider-Man: It's the Hulk.**

 **Blake: Oh…uh…Can we switch?**

 **Spider-Man: Sorry, I'm busy. You can take him.**

 **Blake: I don't want to die!**

 **Spider-Man: Me neither. You have nine lives.**

 **Blake: No I don't!**

 **Spider-Man: But you're a cat!**

 **Blake: Not that kind of cat! I don't think cats even have nine lives!**

 **Spider-Man: Thus making this a good opportunity to test out that theory.**

 **Blake: Ugh!**

 **Spider-Man: It's either him or Thor. Choose your pick.**

 **Blake: How 'bout Cap?**

 **Spider-Man: I already chose Cap.**

 **Blake: PETER!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Maverick Smash**_

 **Blake: Like the Hulk wasn't strong enough as it is…**

* * *

 **KFX Here: With school done for now, I should be able to finish this story before the year runs out. Now here's X's new special weapon from Iron Man:**

 **New Special Weapon: Repulsor Ray**

 **Regular shots: A far-reaching energy beam from X's hands that can be fired three times in rapid succession.**

 **Charged shot: Fires a supercharged Unibeam from the chest.**


	10. Issue 8: Maverick Smash!

_Issue 8: Maverick Smash_

 **Maverick Hunter HQ, Laboratory**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Dive into Depth (Tunes Ver.)**

The genius webslinger, Spider-Man is seen sitting down in a highly advanced laboratory working on a little project with Dr. Light and X. He wears a faceplate as he constructs a new version of X's Ultimate Armor, completely redesigned to match Spidey's classic red-and-blue colors, sporting black accents on the arms and legs and some small gold coloring too, even the large black spider insignia can be seen on the central chestplate. While the holographic doctor provides Peter with instructions and data, and X checking out the new X-Buster of the armor, they hear a knock from the door.

"Come in!" X said, allowing Blake inside the lab. "Hey Blake, what's up? Is something the matter?" The kind-hearted reploid asked.

"No. Just got done with another training match with Zero. Thought I come in to check what you're doing." Blake replied.

" _We're constructing a new armor for X to combat Ultron Sigma when the time comes."_ Dr. Light told the faunus.

"Armor?" Blake remarked.

" _As it stands, I can't see how we can defeat Ultron Sigma when they're in possession of the Evolution Stone. The power to continuously evolve through ionic energy, almost making them invincible."_ Dr. Light explained.

"They took down the Avengers easily, and went toe-to-toe with Doom and Salem, both who had their own Exo Stones to fight with." Spidey said as he turns to Blake. "But I think we've found a way to halt their evolution."

"How?" Blake asked.

"We're using their own data against them, the data we collected from the defeated Avengers." Spidey answered before typing on the computer. "All of them were exposed to the Evolution Stone's energy via the Sigma Virus. We can study that energy to create a "counter-virus", transmitting the new data to X's "Arachnid Armor" to boost the power of his Spider Shot. It should be strong enough to weaken Ultron Sigma."

"Will it be enough?" Blake asked.

"It's not guarantee it'll give us total victory, but it will definitely give us a fighting chance." Spidey answered.

"A fighting chance is better than no chance at all." Blake remarked.

"If we want to boost our chances, we'll need to collect more data." X said.

"Yeah." Blake nodded in response. She then gets a call from Zero from her ear comm.

' _Blake. Axl's team just came back. It's our turn in the field.'_ Zero told her.

"Okay." She replied before turning off communications. "I'm heading out. I'll bring back some new data to help you."

"Thanks, Blake. Good luck out there." X smiled.

"You too." She replied before heading out of the room.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **A Dam Reservoir**

 **BGM-Megaman X4 OST-Jet Stingray Stage**

On a large lake covered with Mavericks, Team Zero rides on their hovering motorcycle-like vehicles called Ride Chasers. They use their Ride Chasers to boost along the lake and shoot down enemies with its frontal cannon shots.

' _The Mavericks are attacking the dam close to a city. If it gets destroyed, the city will be flooded. You have to stop them.'_ Alia informed the team.

"We got this, Alia." Zero replied while blasting the small Hover Gunners cannons.

' _The readings I'm getting from this Maverick are intense. You sure you don't need backup?'_ Alia asked him.

"We'll call you if we're feeling lonely." Zero quipped as he swerves from enemy fire. Blake hops off a ramp over sea mines and lands down in time to shoot Flyer Reploids. Meanwhile, Knuckles just finished destroying Hover Gunners until enemy soldiers on Hornet Ride Chasers collides with his.

The angry echidna growls, "How do you like this?!" He collides his Chaser with theirs as retaliation then punches them off their bikes into the watery depths. "How much farther to the dam?" He asked Zero.

"Three more minutes." He replied as they boost farther.

With some time before they arrive at their destination, Blake rides next to Zero to ask him something that's been bothering her for a while now. "Zero." She calls out his name.

"What is it?" He stoically replied.

"I've been thinking, about how Sigma became a Maverick. You said something about "punching the head", almost like you witness when he first became a Maverick." Blake began. The stoic Maverick Hunter stays silent while Blake continues talking, knowing what she's about to say next. "Zero…Did Sigma become a Maverick because of you?" She asked him, now gaining Knuckles's attention as they both stare at the silent red reploid.

"…Yeah." Zero stoically answered, slightly shocking his teammates.

"Wait! You mean you were a Maverick?!" Knuckles asked him.

"Afraid so." Zero replied.

"But you're not anymore. How did that happen?" Blake asked while they continue shooting down sea machines.

"Still unclear myself. Don't remember much on that day." Zero replied as he reminiscent about his dark past while still putting a stoic face, not wanting to show emotion to his allies. "I was out-of-control. I faintly remember killing a group of Hunters that found me, then Sigma, back when he was the commander of the Maverick Hunters, and the two of us went one-on-one. Don't know how, or why, but when he punched the crystal on my head, I dunno, things just…changed. It was then Sigma became the Maverick and I became who I am today."

"God…" Blake muttered, never knowing about this part of Zero's past. "So, your creator, whoever built you, infected you with the Maverick Virus, then during your fight with Sigma, it got transferred into him?"

"Sounds about right." Zero replies.

"Who WAS your creator anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"Wish I knew. Only have faint images in my head. Doesn't tell me much." Zero replied.

"Whoever they were, they're insane. They have no idea how much destruction that virus has caused today." Blake said as she turns her head to Zero. "Zero. Try not to think too much about the past. I know what it's like feeling guilty. None of this is your fault. Be glad you're here fighting on the side of good. I promise I'll do everything in my power to help you stop Sigma. Stop him and Ultron from disrupting the peace between humans and reploids that was worked so hard to achieve."

"I got your back too. Don't worry." Knuckles smiled.

A small smile forms on the stoic red reploid, "I know. Thanks, you two." He said as he gets a signal from his Chaser's holographic screen. "We're closing in. Get ready. This is a strong one."

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman: Maverick Hunter X OST-Boss Appearance**

The moment Team Zero park their chasers on the shore of the reservoir, a loud punch hitting a wall was heard that caused the nearby birds to fly away in fear. "I know the sound of that punch anywhere." Knuckles said as they run up to the front of the dam, where they encounter a giant man in metallic green skin and purple pants, wearing a silverish armor that covers most of his body while repeatedly punching the dam with every roar to destroy it and flood the helpless city down below. (Hulk's roboticized design is inspired by his "Marvel NOW!" costume from the comics)

"Hulk!" Knuckles exclaimed, recognizing his old sparring partner.

' _Was hoping it wasn't him.'_ Blake thought, scared that she now has to fight the strongest man alive, now upgraded with even more strength.

The corrupted Hulk stops punching the dam to turn his former friends, growling at them in rage. "HULK, LISTEN!" Blake shouted to get his attention. "Can you hear me, Hulk?! Ultron Sigma has taken control of your mind. You're stronger than them. You're smarter than them. You're Bruce Banner!"

" **RRRAAAAAGH!"** Hulk roars as he charges at them but they narrowly dodged him in time.

"Probably shouldn't mention puny Banner!" Knuckles shouted at the faunus.

"Sorry!" Blake apologized.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-VS 8Boss**

Hulk repeatedly tries to swipe on Zero, but the more calm-and-skilled warrior was able to tell his movements and dodge them swiftly. He goes for a saber slash but Hulk blocks it and punches Zero away as he skids on the ground. He quickly regains his balance and repeatedly shoots Z-Buster shots while the corrupted Maverick Avenger barrels through them like they're nothing. "Aaargh! Rampaging beast!" Zero growled, hoping over Hulk to slash his back and was quickly backhanded away to Blake and Knuckles. "Any ideas how to take him down?" He asked them.

"I don't think that's possible." Blake replied as she doesn't think the Hulk can be beaten, especially at this stage.

Hulk lunges towards them and creates a crater on the ground. He punches Knuckles, only for the strong echidna to grab his fist in time. "Been meaning for a rematch, greenie!" He said while struggling to hold Hulk's fist. He deflects it and jumps up to deliver a powerful punch to Hulk's face. That attack only served to make him angry as he grabs Knuckles and pins him to the ground with one arm. Before he could pound him into mush, Hulk was attacked by the combined sword slash from Zero and Blake, kicking him away from Knuckles.

"If I remember correctly, the angrier he gets, the stronger he gets, right? If he gets into his Ion Mode, he'll be unstoppable. We have to wrap this up fast." Zero said.

"Hulk is strong but slow. Let's go for the knees." Blake suggested while avoiding a wave of flying rocks Hulk pulls up from the ground. She lands in front of Hulk as he punches her, only to attack an electrified clone, keeping the metallic beast stunned for a short while, giving Blake enough time to slash at both his knees, causing him to fall on the ground, but it won't be long until he gets back up, angrier than before.

"I'll continue firing my Spider Shot on him! See if it'll slow him down!" Zero said from the air, continuously shooting his Spider Shot at Hulk.

" **HULK WILL SMASH RED ROBOT!"** Hulk leaps up to lariat Zero by the neck, throwing him so hard to the crack on the dam, causing it to crack even further.

"That dam won't hold any longer." Blake said to herself, completely distracted when she narrowly blocks a punch of great power from the gamma monstrosity, feeling aching pain and bruises.

"Blake, you alright?!" Knuckles asked her.

"Fine…" She weakly replied. "He nearly shattered my aura with one punch…He is incredible…" She said as she falls on one knee.

"Don't you think it's time we call for back-up?!" Knuckles asked Zero while fighting the Hulk, as he's the only one of the team physically strong enough to keep up with the green goliath.

"I'll call something alright." Zero touches his ear comm. "Alia! Transport in the Raiden Ride Armor!" He ordered. Seconds later, a giant red mech that equals the size of the Hulk is seen teleporting to the arena. "Blake. Take control of that Ride Armor. It'll keep you safe."

"Alright…" Blake slowly walks towards the mech and hops into its cockpit. After a few seconds, she was able to activate it and get it to stand. "Okay, Hulk, here I come." She said as she joins Knuckles trading blows with the roboticized Avenger.

Meanwhile, Zero pants heavily, looking a bit busted and beaten up after narrowly surviving the Hulk's attacks. He shakes his head to clear away the pain, "Gotta focus. He must have a weak point somewhere. Just got to fire when he's most vulnerable." He told himself, readying his buster for a charged Spider Shot to finish Hulk in one blow.

" **RRRAAAAGH!"** Hulk roared as he slams Knuckles to the ground again. **"Red mutt thinks he's stronger than Hulk. Red mutt will be proven wrong!"** He declared, ready to destroy the echidna until the mech-wearing Blake punches him away. **"I WILL SMASH YOU, CAT GIRL!"**

"Uh, thanks for the save." Knuckles said to Blake, rubbing his aching head. "Now what?"

"Zero has a plan. Let's keep Hulk focus on us." She replied.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. I was able to knock out one of his teeth." Knuckles said.

"Oh great…" Blake said sarcastically and a bit scared.

" **GAMMA TSUNAMI!"** Hulk picks up the ground beneath him and ruptures it, sending a wave of violent earth towards the two heroes. While Blake leaps away from the rampaging attack, Knuckles glides over to teach Hulk a few manners.

"I'm not done yet!" He said, taking out his old Shovel Claws and equips them, then uses them to repeatedly slash and punch the Hulk, finally doing some visible damage on him. "How do you like that, huh?!" He taunted the green metal beast.

" **YOU WEAK! GAMMA QUAKE!"** Hulk smashes the ground and rocks come down on Knuckles.

"Where did these come from…?" Knuckles mumbled while buried under huge rocks.

Blake attacks Hulk once more but was easily defeated when he destroyed her Ride Armor and knocked her to the ground, ready to be killed by the rampaging monster. **"NO ONE CAN STOP HULK!"** He declared.

"Don't be too sure…" Blake said, leaving Hulk confused long enough for Zero to unleash a powerfully large Spider Shot at Hulk, causing a huge explosion where he stands.

"Did I get him?" Zero asked. Through the smoke cloud, he sees a dark silhouette with menacing red eyes in the center. The red reploid gets frightened as the Hulk, still roboticized, slowly walks out of the smoke and approaches him to kill him.

" **Was that supposed to hurt, little robot man?"** Hulk asked as he looms over the weakened Zero, ready to slam him into nothing.

"Oh no…" Blake muttered under her breath as she's about to witness Hulk kill Zero.

Just as Hulk's about to bring down his fists on Zero's head, the effects of the supercharged Spider Shot finally kicks in, causing the Hulk to stumble for a bit until he falls down on his back defeated, turning back to normal as Bruce Banner to sleep and acquiring a new special weapon orb for X.

 **BGM End**

"Ugggghhhh…" Knuckles grunts as he breaks free from the rocks that buried him. "Did we win?" He asked his teammates.

Blake takes a big, deep breath then sighs in relief, "Yeah…somehow."

"Told ya we didn't need back-up." Zero grinned.

"Would've made things a WHOLE lot easier if we did." Blake replied.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Zero said, still grinning.

"Let's just go, okay?" Blake said, starting to look annoyed.

After grabbing the unconscious Bruce Banner and calling a group of Hunters to clean up the damage on the dam, Team Zero pats themselves on the back and teleport back to base with two Avengers left to save, bringing them one step closer to the final battle against Ultron Sigma.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty. Captain America! I was hoping we didn't have to fight.**

 **X: I know it hurts fighting someone you respect, but we need to stop him if we want to save him.**

 **Spider-Man: I blame this on myself. If I just stopped Ultron on that day before he escaped, none of this wouldn't happen.**

 **Sonic: No time to beat yourself up. Save the beating when we get our revenge on Ultron Sigma.**

 **Spider-Man: I know. We'll save you, Cap, if it's the last thing we do!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Mecha Captain**_

 **Sonic: Just hold on a little longer, Cap. We got ya!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Gonna answer some questions from the review page. I'll make this quick:**

 **Great Saiyaman54: First, regarding Ero's appearance, he can take many forms but his usual, humanoid form is simply a black-suited Spider-Man with six arms and fangs. Second, I've already decided what the Christmas special is gonna be about and it's not your idea. Third, I've watched the Iron Man animated series when I was a kid. And fourth, Miles Morales will NOT appear in any future stories, for now anyways. If you have any more questions, PM me.**

 **New Special Weapon for X: Gamma Smash**

 **Regular shots: Gives X two big, green fists that packs enormous punch**

 **Charged variation: Slam the ground to release a giant earthquake**


	11. Issue 9: Mecha Captain

_Issue 9: Mecha Captain_

 **Maverick Hunter HQ**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-With the Hunter Base**

"You guys sure got _smashed_ , haha!" Sonic laughed at his little joke. He and the rest of Team X are with Team Zero after narrowly defeating a roboticized Hulk. Zero is sitting down getting his circuits recharged while Spider-Man uses his majestic blue Other aura to heal Blake and Knuckles, noticeable with the web-like veins covering parts of their body while they hold an ice pack on their respective heads.

"Try taking on a rampaging Hulk without getting your arms broken, noodle limbs." Zero remarked, annoyed by Sonic's taunting.

"He wouldn't get the chance. You'd probably fare better if you were a little quicker." Sonic taunted, angering the Maverick hunter as he growls.

"You could've called for back-up." Spidey said.

"That's what I said!" Blake retorted as she suggested that to Zero but he was too stubborn and overconfident not too. She reels back to grunt when her head aches again and puts her ice-pack on that part of her forehead.

"Easy, kitten, I'm almost done." Pete said as he continues healing her. "Imagine if you were fighting Thor instead of the Hulk, or maybe both."

"Zip it, webhead." Blake calmly retorted but visibly annoyed.

"You're lucky you three survived. I doubt it's easy beating the Hulk." X said.

"Just watch. One day I'll get strong enough to knock him out with a single punch." Knuckles cockily said.

"I doubt you could beat him in your dreams, knucklehead." Sonic joked as Spidey finished healing his organic friends.

"There. Did all I could. Still not used to these "spider-healing powers"." Peter said.

"They sure come in handy in life-and-death situations, assuming you actually remember them." Blake glared at Pete as he tends to forget he has access to some very useful spider-powers thanks to his Other that he rarely uses like cloning or web glyphs.

"Hehe." He embarrassedly chuckled.

"How's the process on that armor?" Blake asked, wanting to know if their weapon against Ultron Sigma is complete yet.

"Smoothly. Should be done in about an hour." Peter replied.

"Hopefully we've found Ultron Sigma by then to end this." Zero said.

"Yeah, so let's hustle, team. We got two more Avengers to rescue!" X said as his team are off to their next mission right away.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **A Maverick Hunter Training Facility**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Twisted Vine (Tunes Ver.)**

Team X arrive inside a highly advanced training dome as they begin their mission. "Where are we?" Spidey asked as they already start fighting Guardian and Blast Raster mechaniloids.

"This looks to be a training facility meant to train new Hunters." X answered as he blasts a group of Batton Bone B81s.

' _Correct. The Mavericks are killing new recruits to weaken our forces. We must put a stop to their plans.'_ Alia said through their comms.

"Okay. Let's do this thing!" Sonic grinned, running along the wall before leaping off to homing attack small and fast Dejira mechaniloids. They enter a room that beings firing lasers at them from wall turrets.

"Whoa! Intense!" Spidey commented, using his amazing reflexes and agility to dodge all laser fire perfectly.

"Take down those turrets!" X commanded as he destroys a few turrets. Spidey webs up a batch of turrets, causing them to explode from building up their energy, while Sonic speedily takes care of the rest. With the turrets destroyed, they exit the room to enter a large obstacle course that tests their reflexes, speed, and agility over an electrified pit. X barely avoids getting burnt by a fire pillar erupting from the ground, getting Sonic to laugh at his expense. Seconds later, the hedgehog hits his face with a reappearing-and-disappearing block, earning X's sly smile and Spidey's laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Sonic said, clearly unamused.

The amazing acrobatic webslinger swings from pole to pole, performing stylish tricks when in the air. "I could beat this course in my sleep. Where's the challenge?" He cockily asked as he drill kicks a Raiden enemy solider piloting a Ride Armor.

"Don't get too cocky. This course has been hijacked to the highest difficultly, X8." X said as he destroys more robot goons.

Meanwhile, Sonic ricochet spin-attack from a squadron of enemy robots. "Still feels too easy. Admit it that we're too awesome for this training exercise." The hedgehog said to his reploid pal.

"I guess you're right." X smiles as he wall-jumps to another level with his team.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Sonic arrogantly said.

"I don't think so." X smirked as they work together destroying more Mavericks. "So Spider-Man, there's been something I've been meaning to ask." He started a conversation with the webhead.

"What?" Peter replied.

"That Salem woman. She called you her "son". Why was that?" X asked, remembering their last encounter with Doom and Salem at the weapons factory.

"Eh, don't mind her. She's just saying that to annoy me since we share the same blood." Spidey replied while webbing up Knot Beret S robots.

"How did that happen?" X asked while blasting red targets in another room.

"Long story short, she transferred some of her blood into me during a symbiote invasion, then was infected with my DNA when New York caught the "Spider-Flu". So we are, in a way, "related" since she has my powers and I have her powers. I don't use them a lot because they creep me out." Spidey answered while swinging through the air.

"Must suck sharing the blood of a villain." X said, feeling bad for Peter.

"It's not all bad." Peter light-heartedly said. "In a way, I should thank her. She helped me get stronger, learn new powers to protect my love ones." He said until his voice starts to sound a little serious. "Still, I can't forgive her what she done. She tried to destroy the world, and almost used me to do it."

"What do you mean?" X asked.

"She tried to turn me into her own "living weapon" using the symbiote. Almost made me kill friends, betray promises, all just to serve some selfish vendetta against Ozpin." Peter answered. "Don't know what's the beef between those two, but now it's my responsibility to stop her. I'm the only one who can."

"Why?" X asked him.

In response to his question, Peter unsheathes his wrist stingers to show them to X, "Like I said, I gotten stronger over these past few months. Learned new powers that can bypass that immortality she has. I could end her whenever I want, but it would go against everything I stand for."

"I understand. You're not one to kill. It'll make you no different from the villains we face." X replied.

"It's an eternal struggle, but there are better ways to end that struggle without killing anyone." Spidey said.

"Like sealing her in a rice cooker." Sonic joked while fighting more Mavericks.

"That's one good idea." Spidey replied, laughing with X. "One day, I'll permanently put a stop to her and the Masters of Evil. End this conflict before they do something that'll affect all of us for the worse."

"Right. And if you need any help with them, I'll be happy to assist." X said to Peter.

"Thanks, X. It feels good making new friends across the cosmos." Spidey smiled.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman: Maverick Hunter X OST-Boss Appearance**

The marvelous Team X finish the training course with flying colors, giving them the opportunity to fight the boss of this facility, a roboticized Captain America holding his shield as he waits for them to approach his challenge room.

"It's Cap!" Sonic noticed.

"Captain America! Aaargh! It's my fault he's like this. If I just stopped Ultron from escaping that missile base, the Avengers wouldn't be like this." Spider-Man said, berating himself for everything that has happened lately regarding the Avengers and Ultron Sigma.

"Pull it together, Spider-Man. The best we can do for him now is free him from the Sigma Virus." X said, prepping his buster for battle.

" **H-Hurry…You must…stop me…"** Captain America speaks, still possessing some free will to talk to his friends.

"He's still in there! Cap's barely hanging on. Let's help him out." Sonic said.

"Okay, Cap. If that's your order, then I can't ignore it. Let's do this, guys!" Spidey said, crouching to his spider-fighting position.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-VS 8Boss**

X fires multiple energy pellets the roboticized super-solider blocks with his shield, giving Sonic the chance to attack him from behind. Cap tries to counter until Spidey zipped over and punched him, then works with Sonic for some quick double-team attacks. Cap grips onto his shield and was able to slam it on the ground, unleashing a blue energy sphere that shields him and scatters the red-and-blue jokesters.

"Neat new trick. What else can you do?" Sonic taunted.

Cap throws his shield at the heroes but missed. It didn't matter though as it ricochets from all the walls inside the room in another effort to attack the heroes. The team dodges each shield throw but it continues to gain more speed from every ricochet, slowly starting to get some hits off the heroes. "Hey Cap! I think your shield misses you!" Spidey quipped, able to use his spider-sense to locate the speedy shield and web it up, throwing it back at Cap's head. The corrupted first Avenger grabs his shield and fires an energy beam at Spidey from its open reactor core. Cap dashes towards Sonic and swipes his shield at him. Sonic jumps over it and counters with a spin attack Cap blocks intensely with his shield, then deflects Sonic to the side.

"Hey X. Got any new trick that can slow him down?" Sonic asked as he stands up.

"Sure do! Equipping Hex Bolts!" X equips himself with the special weapon he acquired from Scarlet Witch, granting himself a red color scheme as well as Wanda's red headpiece. He fires three crimson, chaotic orbs of chaos magic at Cap. He tries to block them but it was too late. He gets stunned by the bolts and gets weakened, with the Hex Bolts actually being his weakness.

"Nice one, X!" Spidey said as he kicks the defenseless captain. He webs up Captain America to keep him from doing anything else, but it was all in vain as he unleashes his corrupted Ion Mode with the pink veins on the body, breaking free from the webbing. "Cap, if you want us to stop you, stop making this so difficult!" He quipped. The powered-up Maverick Avenger throws his shield yet again at Spider-Man. He dodged it but wasn't able to dodge the empowered punch to the face and the gut punch to the stomach from Cap. His shield returns in time for three uppercuts on the webslinger, sending him flying up in the air.

He then turns his attention to X who was shooting at him. He throws his shield at the pacifist reploid, only to miss and eat a charged shot to the face. Sonic comes in with a frontal kick that briefly sends the captain flying until he uses his shield to strike on the ground and land safely. The two blue rivals exchange glares at one another, waiting for the other to perform the next attack. Finally, Cap decided to use his charge at Sonic with his shield, using his "Hyper Charging Star" attack. At the same time, Sonic boosts towards Rogers with a blue aura and the two clash their powers, neither one holding up. Their struggle intensifies, slowly cracking the floor beneath them until, at the last second, Sonic gained enough strength to beat Captain America in the clash, sending him flying once more while the hedgehog stands on one knee, panting as he regains his strength.

"Look up above!" Spidey announces his presence, hurling himself with a web-slingshot at Captain America while he's still weakened from the clash. He found the strength to block Spidey's diving dropkick with his shield, forcing the webhead to hop off and fight him hand-to-hand. "Hey Cap! Remember our training sessions together! Boy, were those fun!" Spidey talked while trading blows with his training mentor. "Let me show you one move you taught me. You're gonna love it." The webhead performs a quick leg-sweep on Cap's legs, then immediately follows up with a spinning roundhouse kick and lastly smoothly delivers a fast, upside-down spinning roundhouse kick that damages the metallic armor.

"We done yet?" Spidey asked Cap. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like it as Cap goes for another swing on Peter. Luckily, he was interrupted by a supercharged Unibeam blast from X's chest, after equipping himself with the "Repulsor Ray" weapon, granting him a red-and-gold color scheme and aesthetics that resembles Iron Man's armor.

 **BGM End**

"Think that's it." X said, unequipping himself of the Repulsor Ray and fires a Spider Shot to free Captain America from the Sigma Virus, as well as giving X a new special weapon for himself.

"Wheeew! Cap sure was tough. He gave us a good fight. But what would you expect from a living legend?" Sonic smiled.

"Am glad we got him back. My world wouldn't be the same without Captain America. He's inspired so many people, including me. Hope one day my legacy will be as great as him, and I'll be as great a hero like him." Spidey said, expressing his absolute respect for a man like Captain America.

"I'm sure you already have. I could tell. And I'm sure Cap does too." X smiles.

"Heh. Yeah. Thanks. C'mon, let's bring our fellow solider back home." Spidey said, picking up Captain America as they get teleported back to base.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty! We're almost done. One more Avenger to save, and it might take all of us to stop him.**

 **Spider-Gwen: He won't be easy. We're facing a god.**

 **Sonic: No problem! I've faced many gods before.**

 **Axl: Ones that were roboticized and empowered by a gem of unlimited energy?**

 **Sonic: I'm sure I did.**

 **Yang: Heh. Liar.**

 **X: Get ready everybody!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Metal of Thunder**_

 **X: Once we're done here, we're coming for you, Ultron Sigma!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Here's X's new special weapon copied from Captain America:**

 **Special Weapon: Shield Slash**

 **Regular attack: Create an energy shield to block attacks or throw it like a weapon.**

 **Charged variation: Charge full speed at opponents with shield (Hyper Charging Star)**


	12. Issue 10: Metal of Lightning

_Issue 10: Metal of Thunder_

 **Maverick Hunter HQ**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Deepening Mystery**

Spider-Man places the unconscious Captain America in his own healing capsule along the other Avengers's. He stares at Cap's for a little bit, hoping the good captain will wake up soon. He then turns away and walks back to his friends watching Alia typing on her computer, crossing out all but one Avenger that has been rescued.

"Phew…Looks like there's only one Avenger left to rescue." Alia sighed.

"Thor, the God of Thunder," Spider-Gwen said, "Even without his hammer, it'll take all of us to stop him."

"Should've done that when we fought Hulk." Knuckles said, still a little grumpy about having no back-up with their mission fighting Hulk.

"Shut up." Zero said to the echidna, not in the mood to argue.

"Hopefully when we save Thor, things will calm down a bit." Alia hoped.

"I'm worried," Blake spoke up. "We've been spending all day saving the Avengers, but we still don't know what Ultron Sigma's planning. We know they want to wipe out all life, but _how_? All these recent attacks and we haven't encountered them once, just makes me nervous…"

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Advancement**

"Just try not to think about it." Axl said, getting the faunus to gasp. "We've come this far. Let's just save Thor and move on, okay?" He smiled at her, calming her down enough to see her nod in agreement.

"You're right, Axl. There's no time to be worried." Alia said.

"Right! All teams, let's go!" X ordered as they prepare for teleportation to their next mission as one unit.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Electromagnetic Power Plant**

 **BGM-Megaman: Maverick Hunter X OST-Spark Mandrill Stage**

It's a dark and stormy night as the Maverick Hunters and D-Avengers found themselves on top of several large power plants that touches the dark clouds. The second they appeared on the metal platform, loud thunder cracks as several lightning strikes from the distance, spooking them a bit.

"Was that lightning?!" Penny exclaimed, a bit scared.

"This weather's intense! It has to be Thor!" Knuckles said.

Alia starts calling through their comms, _'Multiple blackouts are occurring in the surrounding cities. It seems that Thor is trying to destroy the power planet and absorbing its electricity. You have to stop him before the whole nation loses power.'_

"Let's not keep the god waiting." Zero said.

Sonic revs up his feet, "Let's blast away at Sonic Speed!" He said as he speeds off before the others could dash to catch up with him.

Through the lightning strikes, the united heroes assault the power plant. Turn Cannons fires multiple shots at the incoming heroes but failed to hit, allowing X and Axl to destroy them with their own rapid pellets. A group of small wheel-bots called Rush Roaders and Crash Roaders race to intercept the heroes. One of the bots feels someone sitting on them, which happens to be a waving Sonic casually saying "Hi." The Roaders try to attack but the hedgehog was too fast and quickly dealt with them with his spin attacks.

Gliding in the air, Knuckles punches the firefly mechaniloids called Hotarion out of his sight next to Penny, who's flying with her jetpack and cutting down robots with blitzing sword swings. The web-warriors also fly through the air, web-swinging around the booming lightning strikes while kicking or webbing up flying Mavericks.

"Is Thor angry at us or something? These lightning strikes are insane." Spider-Gwen quipped while punching a Hotarion.

"Hey Godly Goldilocks! Stop trying to roast us!" Spidey quipped, using one of Penny's sword to slice up a Turn Cannon. He quickly webs up a group of Mavericks from the air and throws them at Yang, Zero, and Blake below, "Heads up!" He warned them so they could destroy all the thrown Mavericks stylishly. One of the lightning strikes was able to cut Gwen's web, causing her to scream while falling high from the sky. "GWEN!" Peter immediately swings over and catches the blond spider before she could go splat.

"Thanks." Gwen said to Peter.

"Not in the mood to lose another Gwen." Spidey told her.

"And I don't want to lose another Peter." Gwen replied.

"Let's watch each other's back this time, huh?" Peter asked.

"Yup." Gwen replied as she jumps up to web swing again.

"Where's a lightning rod when you need one?" Sonic asked as he avoids more lightning bolts from the heavens.

"We left Nora at home. Sorry." Yang quipped.

Inside an open room at a top of a tower, X shot down a missile-launcher Gun Volt as Blake sliced down a purple flamingo-like robot called a Flammingle. They wonder where they should go next, then X spots several power lines from the room they're standing on leading to a tall tower above the clouds. "Up there," He directs his friends, "That's where all the electricity is going. Thor should be up there."

"How do we get there?" Yang asked him.

"I know." Sonic smiles and starts grinding on one of the power lines, "YAHOOO!"

"Sonic! Those are active power lines! It's not safe!" X shouted at his recklessness.

"It's fine! Don't worry!" Sonic shouted back.

X sighs. "He's like that." Blake told the blue reploid.

They reluctantly follow Sonic's example and grinds on the power lines to catch up with the blue blur. "Just hop off the rail when the electricity sparks!" Sonic advised them. Penny and Zero do just that, jumping from rail to rail whenever the electricity intensifies.

"How _electrifying_." Axl punned as he hops to another rail to avoid electrocution.

"Not now!" Zero retorted, clearly not a fan of puns, though it seemed that Sonic, the Spiders, and Yang enjoyed it judging from their laughter. More lightning strikes rapidly from the clouds attack the heroes as they barely leap to another rail to avoid them.

"I can _feel_ Thor's power rising!" Spidey commented.

"We're close! Stay sharp, team!" X advised his teammates as they arrive at the biggest power plant tower in the whole area, all the way above the clouds, almost reaching space.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman: Maverick Hunter X OST-Boss Appearance**

On top of the tower, several lightning strikes in rapid succession as they hit the floor. Then, with a sudden, thundering boom, the mechanized God of Thunder arrives to confront the heroes, glaring at them with his deadly purple eyes while gripping on his new metal hammer built by his new masters.

"If it isn't our favorite weather man. What's the forecast on the beatdown we're gonna give you?" Spider-Man joked as X points his buster at the infected god.

"Thor. Stand down! Stop destroying this plant." X demanded.

" **I cannot,"** Thor spoke with a metallic filter, **"I am bound by Ultron Sigma's will. They have offered us a gift. Immortality."**

"What do you need immortality for? You're already a god." Yang quipped.

"'Sides I hear it's not good for your skin. Just ask Salem." Sonic grinned.

" **Then you leave me no choice. I will smite thee into smithereens! HAVE AT THEE!"** Thor shouted.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-VS 8Boss**

The Maverick God of Thunder slams his hammer on the floor for it to rumble violently, causing the heroes to trip and almost fall. At godly speeds, Thor flies over and smacks Spider-Man, Zero, and Penny aside then tries to slam them. Spidey quickly grabs Penny and leaps away with Zero before the booming blow. Zero tries his hand with Thor, colliding intense saber swings with the god's hammer, causing sparks to fly from their little scuffle.

"Thor! We know you're still in there! Make this easy for us!" Spider-Gwen said, web-striking the god's back with Spider-Man.

"We gotta support one another to make this easy!" X ordered while firing charged shots at Thor while he's busy contending with Yang and Axl.

"Knux! Fire dunk!" Sonic shouted. He and Knuckles jump to the air as the blur hedgehog curls up into a ball for Knuckles to smack him with such force he turns into a fireball towards Thor, staggering him for a chance for Spider-Gwen to punch him.

"Blake! Yang! Switch to Wood Style! It'll give you an advantage!" Spidey advised his teammates that the power of wood is strong against electricity.

"Alright!" Blake replied as she and Yang mentally switches their style changing uniforms to the green-colored WoodTeam style with stylized boots and gloves and WoodShield style equipped with a shield respectively. Thor throws his electrified hammer at Spidey's web shield, instantly breaking it and smacking Peter to the floor. The corrupted god then leaps to slam his hammer on Yang, but she quickly held up her new shield to block the attack perfectly, giving Blake the chance to kick and swing her blade-embedded with leaves and wind to represent wood style at him, actually doing some damage. And thanks to WoodTeam Style, she can borrow strength from Yang to increase her next attack. "Elemental Slash!" She shouted, swinging her blade around to unleash a large wave of blitzing leaves to further damage the god.

" **ENOUGH!"** Thor summons a large tornado of lightning from his hammer, sucking everyone into its windy vortex to be paralyzed and repeatedly smacked around by the metal god's lightning hammer. Knuckles was the only one to catch Thor's hammer smack, keeping him still while Axl blasts his back with his gatling gun.

"How do you like this?!" Axl taunted the god.

Irritated, Thor decides to throw Knuckles at Axl. He was then attacked by Penny's swords and would've demolished her if she didn't decrease her density to phase through him, leaving him confused until X showed up behind him.

X equips himself with the power he copied from Hulk, granting him a green-and-purple color scheme while slightly enlarging his hands to glow a green. "GAMMA SMASH!" He gives Thor a powerful, glass-breaking punch that completely disperses the tornado and smacks him to the floor.

" **Did you think you could beat the God of Thunder so easily?"** Thor asked his former comrades.

"It came to mind." Gwen quipped.

" **Then you will regret that with your very life!"** As suspected, Thor enters his corrupted Ion Mode, evolving his power to the next godly level.

"We won't survive much longer if we keep this up. X! Find the weapon that'll do him in! We'll distract him!" Zero ordered his buddy.

"On it!" X agreed as everyone else dash towards the enhanced Thor.

Yang was the first to attack, punching him with a leaf-filled fist to the face, but to her surprise it had no effect, he didn't even flinch despite being in Wood Style mode. Thor quickly smacked her away, instantly knocking off her Wood Style. "It's not nice to attack Goldilocks like that, Goldilocks!" Sonic quipped while spin-attacking Thor. The corrupted thunder god countered and smacked his hammer on top of the curled-up Sonic. He threw his hammer at the hovering Axl as it flies down and hits Penny, quickly grabbing it to uppercut Zero and dodge Knuckles's uppercut before kicking him away, then destroys Blake's clone before immediately using the end of his hammer to peg the real one behind him. Spider-Man tries to web up his hammer, only for Thor to reel him in by his web and smack him on top of Gwen.

"Guys!" X exclaimed to see his friends beaten.

" **You're next."** Thor points his hammer at X.

"Not a chance! Even if my opponent is a god, I won't back down!" X said confidently, equipping himself with Captain Marvel's weapon, granting him a red-and-blue color scheme, her star-like symbol on his chest, and a red sash on his waist. "Photon Blast!" He shouted as he fires a stream of photon energy at Thor. He blocked the attack with his hammer and was able to come out almost unscathed.

" **I shall never tire! Mighty Thunder!"** Thor smashes the ground with his hammer, creating pillars of lighting that shockwave out to X. X is not worried though. Now that he's using Captain Marvel's powers, he absorbs the lightning into him. A powerful boom of energy erupts from X, surrounding himself in a fiery golden state with glowing yellow eyes.

" **What in the name of…?!"** Thor is shocked to see X rise to level of unprecedented power.

With the full power of Binary, X unleashes a humongous yellow stream of energy that swallows up Thor. A large explosion occurs where Thor stood and still standing, but heavily weakened and can barely move, **"I am Thor…God of Thunder…I cannot be beaten-."**

"Hold that thought!" Spidey quipped, back on his feet to web up Thor for their final assault, "He's all yours, guys!"

Knuckles delivers a full-powered punch to Thor's chest, followed by Spider-Gwen leg-sweeping him, then Sonic spin-stomping him down to Yang's uppercut, then a kick to the back by Blake for Axl to shoot at, left for Penny to unleash a flurry of swords from above that leaves Zero to combo with his saber, and lastly X teaming up with his fellow Maverick Hunters to launch a triple Spider Shot that frees Thor from the Sigma Virus and the final Special Weapon orb for X.

 **BGM End**

Everyone pants, exhausted after a hard-fought battle against a mind controlled God of Thunder. "Whew…finally." Spidey said, wiping the sweat from his mask.

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Stage Clear**

"We did it! We saved all the Avengers!" Penny happily exclaimed.

"Cool! We beaten a whole group of superheroes!" Sonic smiled, giving Penny a high-five.

"You say that so casually." Blake stared at Sonic, crossed arm.

 **BGM End**

Yang walks up and kneels down next to the unconscious Thor. "Sorry, buddy. We don't need another "Iron Man" on the team. You do you." She joked, but slowly her face turns sincere and more concern, "Rest up, big guy. We'll handle the rest…I promise."

X touches his ear comm to speak with Alia. "Alia, the power plant is secured. We'll need a repair crew ASAP." He ordered.

' _Already on their way. Good job, guys.'_ Alia replied.

"Let's return home, everyone. After a little rest, we're gonna find Ultron Sigma, and stop them." X told his allies. His friends nod in agreement before they are all teleported back to base with Thor as they close in on the final battle against the fused metal menace.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty! Where's Ultron Sigma? This game of hide n' seek has gone long enough.**

 **Alia: Everyone! Code Red!**

 **X: Alia, what's wrong?**

 **Alia: An army of Mavericks are invading Abel City! It must be Ultron Sigma!**

 **Spider-Man: Sounds like they're a little peeved we stopped their top slaves.**

 **X: All Hunters! Battle stations! We must protect Abel City at all cost! Spider-Man! I'll need your team to assist!**

 **Spider-Man: We've been working together this long, how can I say no?**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Total War**_

 **Sonic: Bring on all the bots! I'll smash them into pieces!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Here's the last special weapon for X and probably his most powerful next to Captain Marvel's and Hulk's.**

 **Special Weapon: Lightning Cracker**

 **Regular attack: Form a holographic hammer, charged with electricity for a hand to swing mighty hard at enemies.**

 **Charged variation: Unleash a massive storm of divine lightning that decimates the whole area**

 **Now X has all the powers of the Avengers (Sounds very OP when you think about it).**


	13. Issue 11: Total War

_Issue 11: Total War_

 **Maverick Hunter HQ**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Sigma Demo**

Thor is placed in a healing capsule just like his fellow unconscious Avengers, who have been sleeping this entire time after being liberated from the Sigma Virus. Now that all the Avengers have been rescued, the Mavericks Hunters and D-Avengers discuss their next move locating Ultron Sigma.

"Okay. So, if someone else was kidnapped, all the Avengers are accounted for," Spider-Man said to the united group. "There haven't been new Maverick attacks lately, which begs the question: What is Ultron Sigma planning? Where ARE they? This entire time they've been silent while we've been cleaning up their mess."

"The only time they popped up was at that weapons factory, but we were too busy playing with Doom and Salem's pet," Yang said, crossed arm, "Where are those two anyway?! You'd think we learned SOMETHING by now!"

"Gah!" Spidey grunted, punching his fists together in frustration of not knowing what either enemy is planning in the shadows, "This is nerve-wrecking, and I don't like it one bit." He said, flaunting his right arm to the side. "Alia, have you learned anything new?" He asked their navigator, still in the process analyzing all the data they've gathered from the Maverick Avengers.

"Not yet, but I'll keep looking." Alia replied.

"Can we guess what Ultron Sigma could be planning?" X asked. "They have the power to manipulate and evolve through ionic energy, and according to Dr. Light, that power can change the world."

"We're dealing with two master planners fused into one using the Evolution Stone. Who KNOWS what they're planning with it!" Spidey replied.

"We better figure out something soon. I can tell the clock's ticking, and we don't have a lot of time." Spider-Gwen said.

"Guys, I think I might have got something!" Alia told her friends of something she finally found that could help their cause.

"Is that good news?" Spidey asked.

 **BGM End**

Suddenly, the whole command center flashes a red light. "Iiiis that the good news?" Spidey joked.

"I'm receiving a transmission!" Alia answered.

"Huh!? From who?" X asked.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Theme of Ultron**

The united heroes all move their heads up to the giant red screen, covered with hexagons that has the "Sigma" logo on them. They all look a bit surprised as the red hexagons disappear one by one, slowly revealing what appears to be a scarred face plastered on a mechanical chest of a body below a small pink stone. Then the hexagons quickly start to disappear to reveal another face with purple eyes and an open purple mouth on the head. X and Spidey's faces turn into complete shock when they realize who they're staring at: two of their world's greatest diabolical machines fused into one, the monster robot that turned the Avengers against humanity has finally shown themselves with their respective glowing eyes, Ultron Sigma.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Perplexity**

"Ultron Sigma!" X exclaimed.

' _Greetings, Maverick Hunters. It's a pleasure to see you. Ahhhh, and we can't forget about the young Avengers.'_ Ultron Sigma spoke to their united adversaries.

"It's about time you showed your faces, metalhead." Sonic said.

"You don't sound too upset we took care of your Maverick Avengers." Spider-Man said.

' _They've accomplished their task. Their existence means nothing to us anymore.'_ Ultron Sigma replied.

"Oh yeah? Care to explain?" Yang asked with a serious tone of voice.

' _We will not answer to such primitive flesh.'_ Ultron Sigma insulted.

"Maverick scum! What are you scheming?" X demanded.

"It's time you start explaining a few things!" Blake said.

' _We had a dream…a dream to cleanse the disease called "life" off the face of our worlds and replace them in our image. All biological life, reformed into metal. It is the natural course of evolution. Yet…you still interfere.'_ Ultron Sigma spoke in a cold voice.

"We're pretty stubborn. You should know that by now." Spidey quipped but sounding serious as he says it.

' _Yes…but you'll change…We are approaching the final curtain call. The Sigma Virus will infect you all in time. Accept our gift…or be destroyed.'_ Ultron Sigma said ominously before leaving behind a daunting laughter as they cut off transmission.

 **BGM End**

"Well, that was foreboding." Sonic said to lighten the mood. Then, all of a sudden, the lights in the building flicker on and off repeatedly, and the computers start to short-circuit themselves, "Wha?"

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Hunter Base (Doubt)**

"AH!" Alia said as her computer monitor shorted out unexpectedly.

"Alia, are you okay?!" X asked her.

"I'm fine," Alia replied, saying she's safe, "Something in the data is causing all our systems to malfunction! A computer virus!"

"The Sigma Virus!" Spidey realized what's going on. "It was embedded in that last data set! It's a trap!"

"For what?!" Axl asked him as the whole building shakes violently as if it's being attacked by missiles.

" _Danger!"_ Dr. Light appears in his hologram form _"Multiple Mavericks are attacking the building!"_

Penny runs up to a window to find out where the danger is coming from. "Guys!" She gestures everyone to look what she found, a massive air fleet approaching Abel City, dropping down large mechaniloids and Ultron drones to ravage the high-tech city.

"They're invading the city!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"They're trying to wipe us out while we're defenseless!" Zero deduced Ultron Sigma's current objective, eradication of the Maverick Hunters and their allies all at once.

"I'm doing everything I can to restore power, but it'll take some time!" Alia said while frantically hacking the command center's systems to regain power.

"Meanwhile, Mavericks are rampaging through the city!" Zero said as X touches his ear comm.

"All Hunters! Code Red! We need all available Hunters to Abel City right away! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!" X informed all Maverick Hunters to defend Abel City from the massive Maverick invasion. He turns to the D-Avengers, "Avengers, I'd really appreciate your assistance in this crisis."

"We've been working together this entire time, how can we say no? We'll help you out in any way we can, X." Spider-Man agreed to help out the Maverick Hunters.

"Thank you," X replied. "I want Zero's team to take down that air fleet. The rest of us will provide ground support, take down as many Mavericks as we can until we locate Ultron Sigma."

"Actually, I might have found them." Alia spoke up, getting their surprised attention.

"You have?!" Axl remarked.

"Their hideout, at least. It's located in this area of Abel City. I was able to decipher it from the data before it shorted out our systems." Alia said, pinpointing the screen to a secret laboratory in the city.

"You gotta be kidding me! It's so close!" Zero remarked, surprised to find out the villains' secret lair was within the city.

"X, I want your team to investigate this site. It's possible this could be a trap, so be careful." Alia said.

"Sure thing," X replied, "Dr. Light, is that new armor finished yet?" He asked his holographic creator for their ultimate weapon against the fused villain.

" _Not yet. Give me a little more time."_ Light answered.

"Let's hope they're not home." X hoped.

"Okay. Let's get going!" Sonic grinned, raising a thumbs up as they get ready for their respective missions.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Megaman X Command Mission OST-Fight! X**

Abel City slowly turns into a warzone as hundreds of Ultron Sigma's drones destroy the city block by block. All available Maverick Hunters are doing their best protecting their fair city, firing missiles at Ultron Sentries before some Hunters get squashed by the pink Gigantic Mechaniloid CF-0.

"Don't let up, everybody! Show them what we got!" Axl commanded his squadron of Maverick Hunters, which includes Spider-Gwen, Yang, and Penny. The teenage Maverick Hunter takes out his G-Launcher, firing large bursts of energy that blows up a considerable chunk of Ultron droids.

"I can do this all day!" Yang taunted, smashing all mechaniloids in her sight, then forms energy tonfas from her gauntlets to really cut loose on a small army.

Spider-Gwen drops down saving a human woman and a reploid man from being killed by two Ultron bots. "Let's go someplace less warlike." She quipped, taking the two civilians to a safezone.

Penny circles her floating swords around her body, sending a couple at a time to pierce through Ultron bots until Gwen arrived to back her up. "There's a lot of them." Penny said worriedly.

"Keep fighting, Penny! I got your back! We can do this!" Gwen assured her while webbing up more Ultron bots.

Meanwhile, Axl and Yang are hanging on top of the giant CF-0's head and attacking it relentlessly. The giant bot starts to explode, which is a clear sign for the two to hop off before they got caught in the explosion. "Just three more of those bad boys to destroy." Axl said.

"Watch out!" Yang quickly slam Axl down for them to duck under a fierce claw swipe. As they stand up, they learned the attack came from a man in a dark, metallic suit that looked like a panther, a panther very familiar to Yang and is shocked to see in his Ion Mode. "What the- Black Panther?! They got you too?!" She asked, surprised Ultron Sigma kidnapped another Avenger.

" **RRRAAAAGH!"** The corrupted Black Panther lunged at the young heroes. Gwen and Penny quickly rejoined the group, just in time for the former quickly forming a web shield to block his claws and kick him away.

"What other Avenger did they kidnap while we were busy?" Gwen asked before they start fighting the metal Black Panther.

* * *

 **Above Abel City**

The main enemy flagship is seen shooting its rear turrets at three small targets falling down above them, which happens to be Zero, Knuckles, and Blake after jumping down a fighter jet they blew up. They swerve through the gunfire as they get closer to the flagship. "Knuckles, we need an entrance!" Zero ordered.

"RRRAAAAAGH!" Knuckles roared as he punches through the metal wall, allowing them to enter the ship and sounding its alarms. Ultron Sentries and enemy reploids fires at the heroes, forcing Knuckles to rip a chunk of the floor to use it as a makeshift shield. Blake then hops over the shield and makes a beeline for the drones, cleverly using her clones as decoys as she runs up and slices the drones. Zero and Knuckles catches up to her, destroying everything in their sight as they make for the bridge to shut this place down. They confront a steel door Blake and Zero slash up for Knuckles to pound through, entering the bridge.

"Take down this ship and the whole fleet goes with it!" Zero said. Before they could move, a laser scratches a line in front of them, making them wonder where it came from. Soon after, a red android wearing a yellow cape and in Ion Mode phases down to confront the heroes.

"Vision?!" Blake remarked, shocked to see the android Avenger (Vision's corrupted appearance is based off his MCU look while his normal form is his regular comic book look).

"You gotta be kidding me?! Ultron Sigma kidnapped ANOTHER Avenger?!" Knuckles said.

The silent Vision fires a solar beam from his forehead gem at the heroes, which Zero blocks with his saber. "We don't have time for this!" He growls as they are forced to fight another Avenger.

* * *

 **Sigma's Lab**

One of the Ultron drones is shot down by Fourth Armor X, leaving Spidey to swing-kick the other bot and throws it at Sonic to finish off. "How close are we?" The hedgehog asked as they rush through the secret facility.

"We're almost there." X replied while shooting down more Mavericks in his way.

 **BGM End**

Spider-Man kicks another Ultron bot through a metal door that leads into the lab of the Maverick Overlord. "This is the place. Don't sense Ultron Sigma anywhere. Maybe they went out to get donuts." He joked as they enter the lab.

"Search for clues on their current whereabouts." X ordered his comrades.

The blue blur zooms through the whole lab to find something of importance, until his eyes caught something that was. "What's this?" Sonic asked as he walks up to a computer monitor showing a 5-minute countdown sequence that is already counting down. "A timer? For what?" He asked.

" **The time to your reckoning."** A familiar, mechanical voice spoke through the shadows in time to trigger Peter's spider-sense. Team X turns around to see a figure leap out of the shadows, but instead of Ultron Sigma, it was a roboticized Black Widow in her Ion Mode.

"Black Widow?!" Spider-Man responded, surprised to see her here and under the control of Ultron Sigma.

" **In just a few short minutes, the bomb in this facility will explode, releasing the Sigma Virus throughout the city. There is no stopping it."** Ultron Sigma spoke through Black Widow's body. The controlled special agent starts kicking at X, who grabs the leg in time for Sonic to kick her away.

"Spider-Man! Shut down that bomb before it's too late!" X ordered.

"Roger!" Spidey nodded, quickly moving towards to controls to deactivate the bomb while X and Sonic deal with Black Widow.

* * *

 **With Team Axl…**

Back in the city, Penny throws her swords at the mind-controlled Black Panther but they didn't leave a scratch on his metallic, vibranium armor. Gwen swings in and webs up his face, giving Yang enough time to put him in a full-nelson. "Axl!" She shouted. Axl quickly attacks Panther with the Spider Shot, freeing him from roboticization and releasing a new special weapon orb.

"Urgh…" Black Panther kneels on the ground, exhausted.

"King T'Challa, are you alright?" Yang asked the weakened king of Wakanda.

"Ugh…Where am I…Ms. Xiao Long?" Panther questioned his current location as he is helped standing up to see the battle between the Maverick Hunters and Ultron Sigma's army. "Now I remember. I was en route to Wakanda when Ultron intercepted me."

"Ultron Sigma." Yang corrected him.

"Whatever he's called, he will pay dearly," Panther unsheathes his claws, "I will assist you, my friends!" He said, letting out a proud roar as he joins the fight against Ultron Sigma's army.

* * *

 **With Team Zero…**

Back in the flagship, Knuckles throws a punch through Vision's phasing body, flying right through him and gets lasered in the back. Zero tries to attack but Vision dodged him, phasing his hand to grab Zero internally by the chest, then throws him away. The corrupted android lastly phases through Blake and holds her by a chokehold.

" **Give up. You cannot resist."** Vision told the faunus.

"I wouldn't know about that." Blake let out a small smirk, revealing herself to be a clone created with electrified ISO-Dust, electrifying Vision for Zero to cure with the Spider Shot.

"Vision's down. Now let's blow this ship sky-high." Zero said as he starts hacking the controls.

" **No…wait…"** Vision lowly speaks as he tries to get up.

"Vision, what's wrong?" Blake tries to ask him what he wants to talk about, but he's too weak to tell them an important detail.

* * *

 **With Team X…**

"How's it coming, Spidey?!" Sonic asked, blocking Widow's kick with his own kick.

Only less than 1 minute remains on the timer before the Sigma Virus Bomb goes off, and Spider-Man is doing everything he can to shut it down but he keeps failing. "Aarrgh! I can't do it! I can't shut this thing down! Is it because I'm not familiar with the tech here?!" He asked himself.

X equips himself with Captain America's colors and weapon, the Shield Slash, creating an energy shield in Cap's colors and throws it at Widow. "You can do it, Spider-Man! You're the only one who can!" X encouraged him not to give up.

"But I've tried every sequence I could think of but none of them wouldn't connect! It's almost like the bomb isn't here to deactivate…" Spidey said, then slowly gets a thought in his head after saying that last sentence, "Maybe because it ISN'T here," He lowly told himself, "Maybe it's somewhere else. Somewhere close enough to detonate. But where's the best vantage point to…" His eyes widen as he gets a horrifying realization, Oh no…"

* * *

 **With Zero's team…**

As Zero's inputting the final sequence to shut down the fleet, he gets an emergency call from Spider-Man, "Not now, Spider-Man-."

' _THERE'S A BOMB FILLED WITH THE SIGMA VIRUS ON THAT SHIP!'_ Spider-Man shouted, horrifying Zero, and was the thing Vision was going to tell him. But it's too late to do anything as result of shutting down the fleet, the giant black-sphered Virus Bomb is dropped off the ship at the center of Abel City, right there close to Maverick Hunter HQ.

"Oh no! The virus!" Zero said as his team and Vision could do nothing but watch from the window as the Virus Bomb slowly falls on the city.

* * *

 **With Team X…**

"Ughhh…Where am I…?" Black Widow asked groggily, after being cured by X's Spider Shot.

"Spider-Man, what's happening?!" X asked the web-slinger.

"I need get back, pronto!" Spidey hurriedly said, might knowing a way to stop the Virus Bomb from detonating in the city.

"Grab on!" Sonic gives his hand out to Spidey so he could run at supersonic speeds out of the lab in time.

* * *

 **With Team Axl…**

 **BGM-Sonic Advance 2 OST-Extra Ending**

After dealing with the remaining Mavericks, Team Axl and Black Panther notice the Virus Bomb hurling down to the city. "What is THAT?!" Axl asked.

"It seems to be carrying some sort of gas." Panther answered after scanning the bomb.

"The Sigma Virus!" Gwen quickly realized.

The group turns to see Sonic holding Spidey's hand as he runs up a tall building towards the bomb. "GO, BUDDY!" Sonic throws Spider-Man as far as he could at the bomb.

"EROOOO!" Spidey shouted to his spider other, summoning a gigantic, roaring Man-Spider avatar on legs created with his blue aura. Ero grabs the bomb before it could touch Maverick Hunter HQ. Unfortunately, it didn't matter, as the virus is already leaking out as a back-up plan. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Ero, throw this thing away! Now! NOW!" Spidey commanded his spider beast.

Ero uses all his strength to throw the leaking bomb as far away from Abel City, straight to the sky. He charges up a Kumodama mouth sphere to destroy the bomb once and for all, disintegrating the virus. Too bad enough of it was left to cover Maverick Hunter HQ and a few blocks of Abel City, where all the heroes were gathered to get a full breeze of it.

"The Sigma Virus…We're too late…" Sonic said worriedly.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty! Damn it! I failed to stop the Sigma Virus, and now we're all infected.**

 **Penny: What are we gonna do?**

 **X: I see no other option but to destroy Ultron Sigma for good. This needs to end NOW!**

 **Knuckles: This game of theirs has gone on long enough. Let's find their base and take them down once and for all!**

 **Yang: I've been meaning to turn them into scrap all this time!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Virus Mission Part 1: United Assault**_

 **Zero: Time we put you guys down for good.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Three more chapters left plus an epilogue. We're almost done folks, and then we'll move on to the Sonic Generations adaptation. I might also have to upload the Christmas special in that story if I finish this story before Christmas. Anyway, here are the true last set of weapons for X to make him a freakin' god of the Avengers.**

 **Special Weapon from Black Panther: Predator Arts**

 **Regular shots: Fires vibranium energy-generated blades that can cut through anything.**

 **Charged variation: Temporarily gives X claws to release ferocious combos fitting of a panther warrior.**

 **Special Weapon from Vision: Solar Beam**

 **Regular shots: Fires continuous charged shot extra powered by solar energy**

 **Charged variation: Manipulate density to become intangible for a while.**

 **Special Weapon from Black Widow: Widow Bite**

 **Regular shots: Fires a venomous acid that melts metal**

 **Charged variation: Electrified batons to incapacitate foes. Not as strong as Thor's hammer weapon.**


	14. Issue 12: Virus Mission Part 1

_Issue 12: Virus Mission Part 1: United Assault_

 **Maverick Hunter HQ, Abel City**

The attack on Abel City has been dealt with thanks to the combined efforts of the Maverick Hunters and the D-Avengers. The damage was severe but nothing that can't be fixed in a few days' time. Unfortunately, they were too late to stop some of the Sigma Virus from spreading throughout the city. Now the heroes, Commander Signas, Dr. Light, Alia, and the rescued Black Panther, Black Widow, and Vision meet up in the command center to discuss their next move.

"The dispersal of the virus was relatively limited. No more than ten blocks have been exposed, and at minimal levels. It could have been much worse." Alia informed her allies.

"But we WERE exposed." Spider-Gwen said as all the heroes have been infected with the Sigma Virus.

" _Confirmed,"_ Dr. Light said, _"I'm detecting traces in the system of every one of us, synthetic and organic alike."_

"How much time do we got before we turn?" Sonic asked the holographic doctor.

" _It's hard to say…Hours, rather than days. I can find no way to suppress the progress of the virus. If we're to stop it…"_ Everyone preps themselves for what they know what he'll say next, _"Ultron Sigma must be destroyed."_

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Yang sighed.

"So this "Ultron Sigma" was the one that kidnapped us. Tried to take us all out at once, and nearly succeeded." Black Widow said to catch up what she's been missing out.

"That sums it up." Axl casually remarked.

The depressed Spider-Man sighs by his lonesome, once again blaming himself for this predicament. He failed to stop Ultron from escaping the missile base three days ago, and now failed to stop the Sigma Virus from infecting them. As he silently thinks to himself, he feels someone playfully patting his right arm, which happens to be a smiling Blake walking up to cheer him up.

"Hey, don't feel bad about this. You did the best you could. You heard what Alia said. It could've been a lot worse if you didn't try." She told the sadden web-slinger.

"But we still became infected…" Spidey sadly said.

"And we have a few hours left to cure ourselves. We'll make it through this." She said, cheering up Peter enough to see him in nod in agreement.

"How are we gonna find Ultron Sigma? We barely have enough power to light up this room." Zero said as HQ still hasn't recovered full power after the Sigma Virus corrupted their machinery.

" **I should be of assistance,"** Vision spoke up, getting everyone to look at him, **"I still have memory files of when I was under their control. I know exactly where their base of operations is."**

"They'll probably be expecting us." X said, having a feeling this is what they want.

"We have no other choice. We are running out of time." Black Panther replied.

"Agreed..." A voice of a solider responds from behind the heroes.

 **BGM-Megaman Battle Network 5 Double Team DS OST-You're Not Alone!**

Everyone turns around to the source of the voice to find Captain America and the other Avengers that have been rescued, fully awake from their healing capsules, and Thor summoning his hammer that was left back on the Avengers's Earth.

"Captain America!" X exclaimed.

"Cap, you're awake!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"We heard everything. We won't let you fight this battle alone." Cap said.

"You guys saved us, so we're returning the favor! Ultron Sigma won't know what'll hit 'em!" Captain Marvel smiled.

"Hah! Awesome! We should get going. We don't have much time." Sonic grinned.

"Agreed," Commander Signas spoke up, "We must strike now while they think they got us beat, before this virus consumes us all."

X turns to his creator, "Dr. Light. Is the armor completed yet?"

" _Putting in the finishing touches."_ Light replied, saying it's ready to go.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Advancement**

Spidey silent bumps his fists together, "Alright, Ultron. I won't let you get away this time." He turns to X. "X, you ready?"

X nods, "Yeah. This is it…Sigma! I'm coming for you!" He turns to his fellow Maverick Hunters and both teams of Avengers as they all look ready to depart for Ultron Sigma's base, "Here we go, heroes! Let's move out!"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **En Route to Ultron Sigma's Fortress**

The whole united forces are flying above the seas on a quinjet that'll take them to Ultron Sigma's main stronghold. The heroes are seen prepping their respective weapons for the fight of their lives, along with X, fully armored up with his new Arachnid Armor, based off his Ultimate Armor with Spider-Man's colors and insignia. The ultimate Maverick Hunter walks up to the cockpit where Black Widow is seen piloting the jet, with Vision and Zero standing by her side.

"How close are we?" X asked.

" **We're almost there,"** Vision replied, **"Their base used to be the city of Sokovia. While you were busy rescuing the other Avengers, they've completely taken over the city and transformed it into their very own floating palace."**

"A floating palace?" X remarked.

Suddenly, their ship is attacked by a bombardment of missiles and lasers, among the many flying Mavericks trying to shoot them down. "Guess we're in the right place." Black Widow quipped as they approach a floating island holding a large mechanical castle. The Russian agent does everything in her power to avoid all fire as they get closer to the base.

"Keep her steady, Natasha," Captain America ordered, "Everyone, prepare yourselves! Once we grab a hold of the fortress, expect enemy troops to swarm us! We're going home victorious got it!?"

"Brace yourselves!" Black Widow shouted as she purposely crashes the ship at the lower section of the base, with everyone coming out unscratched. The heroes find themselves in a dark and desolate hallway, with cables hanging from the ceiling, and it, the floors, and walls all infected with the Sigma Virus, as evident with the pink metallic veins sprouting throughout the area.

"Stay sharp, team. We don't know what to expect." Cap ordered as they walk together in this quiet castle.

"This place is quiet. Where's the welcoming committee? They didn't give up already?" Hawkeye joked.

"Where are the guards? I don't like this." Blake said, feeling the shivers of fear.

"It's like this whole base been abandoned of life, of souls." Scarlet Witch commented.

" **Scanners aren't picking up anybody. You sure we're in the right place?"** Iron Man asked.

" **I am positive this is where we will find them."** Vision replied.

"My spider-sense isn't picking up a thing. How 'bout yours?" Spider-Gwen asked Spider-Man.

Spidey shakes his head, "No. It's like a ghost town."

"This castle is a grave…" X commented.

As he walks, Knuckles stops for a second when he sees his right hand slowly turning into metal with pink veins as the Sigma Virus gets worse. He clenches his fist, using his willpower to temporarily halt the virus for as long as he can. "We need to move, or we're all gonna share that fate."

' _Heroes, you've arrived, as we foretold,'_ Ultron Sigma's voice is heard from all around the castle, _'Your bodies seem eager to join us,'_ They said as an army of Ultron Sentries and infected dark blue Sokovian Reploids walk or fly towards the heroes, _'Soon your minds will follow.'_

"Go to hell." Yang cursed as they get ready to fight.

"You'll pay for what you did to us." Captain America said, holding his shield and stands with his allies.

"Hulk, you know what to do!" Zero calls out to the green giant.

"SMMMAAAASH!" Hulk roared.

 **BGM-Megaman X2 OST-Counter Hunter Stage 1 (Kurogane THIRD, T21)**

The Incredible Avenger rams through hordes of Mavericks, smashing everything that even thinks of tangling with the big man. "Now! Fight on!" Captain America shouted as all the heroes fight against the massive army of deadly robots. The first avenger throws his mighty shield to ricochet off multiple Mavericks until it was grabbed by Arachnid Armor X. The Maverick Hunter surrounds himself in red-and-blue energy, holding Cap's shield as he plows through a line of enemies with his Nova Strike before throwing the shield at one then hovers in the air, firing multiple, massive charged shots at another group before re-grabbing the shield and throwing it back to Cap as they proceed to work together.

"Usually, I throw one punch per customer," Spidey quipped while punching an infected Reploid, "But we're having a special today. I'm gonna deliver multiple, bruising punches at a chunk of you. Lucky you guys." He quipped as he launches quick, striking combos at a group of Mavericks, then follows up with a web tendril whip before immediately following with two large web hammers to smash them into pieces. "See, Blake. I remembered using one of my new powers." He quipped as he forms two web glyphs in both hands and throws them like discs to cut up two Ultron drones.

"It's about time!" Blake retorted while she's busy cutting up Ultron drones herself. One of them would've blasted her head if the tiny Wasp didn't destroy it first.

"Got your back." Wasp said to Blake.

"Thanks." Blake smiled.

"YAAAAAAAAAGH!" Axl let out a loud battle cry as he blasts all Mavericks in his path with Black Panther.

"Yes, Axl! Don't let up! We are the only ones between them and total annihilation!" T'Challa encouraged the young hunter, clawing his way through his metal prey.

Nearby, Hawkeye readies his bow and arrow, as well as three small individuals standing on the tip of his arrow. "You sure this is a good idea?" Hawkeye asked his tiny friends.

"Oh yeah, totally. Hit it," said what sounded to be a tiny Sonic, standing next to Knuckles and Yellowjacket. Without hesitation, Hawkeye fires his arrow at a swarm of Mavericks as the tiny heroes jump off from it before it exploded. Yellowjacket quickly grew giant size and plows through a robot swarm before enlarging Sonic and Knuckles to normal size. The Mobians grabs each other's hand and begin spinning around until they form a rather large blue and red-colored spin attack that Hank grabs and throws at the Mavericks.

"COMBO ATTACK!" The Mobians shouted as they fly around like a boomerang, pierce through all the castle's defensives and guards for a little while until they separated themselves.

"That was awesome," Sonic smiled, "Whoa," He said as he and Knuckles ducked from more enemy fire, leaving Hawkeye to shoot them with his arrows.

Captain Marvel blasts some Mavericks of her own, while Spider-Gwen jumps up and web slams on top of two Ultron bots, weakening them for Thor to destroy them with his electrified hammer. "Nice!" Gwen commented.

Scarlet Witch mentally grabs a few mechaniloids to tear them apart, all while Iron Man and Penny destroy more goons beside her. **"Stay close to me, kid. Don't want Ironwood to yell at me if something happens to you."** Tony said while blasting enemy goons.

"I'll do my best, Mr. Stark." Penny replied, throwing her swords at five robots at a time.

Vision phases his hands and destroys Ultron Sentries from within, standing next to Zero as he slashes at the remaining Mavericks. "Their numbers are decreasing!" Zero noticed.

"We should keep moving before more reinforcements arrive!" Black Widow advised, striking down a Maverick with her electrified batons while Yang stands next to her and punches one more Ultron goon before the heroes take off through the halls of the fortress.

 **BGM End**

Along the way, however, they are met with two branching pathways. "Oh, that's great. Branching pathways." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Looks like we have no choice but to split up," Captain America said, "The Maverick Hunters and the D-Avengers will take the right. The rest of us will go to the left. Call if one of you encounter Ultron Sigma."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go, team!" X said, leading his team to one pathway while the others follow their own. The Maverick Hunters and D-Avengers race through cables and more enemy forces, nothing they couldn't deal with in a fly. As they dash through a hallway, suddenly, Peter and Gwen's Spider-Sense kicks in.

"Watch out!" The Spiders said as everyone jumps back from missile explosions. As they wonder where those missiles came from, a maniacal laugh is heard through the smoke, a laugh all too familiar with X as his eyes widen to see a purple Reploid that looks like Boba Fett from _Star Wars_ walking through the smoke while piloting a weaponized black and gold Ride Armor.

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Vile Kidnaps Lumine**

"AHAHAHAHAHA! How nice to see you again, X!" The purple Maverick greeted his long-time enemy.

"Vile!?" X points his buster at the Maverick, all while everyone else, including Axl, gives Zero a confused look about this guy.

"He used to be a Class A Hunter, but now he's our sword enemy! He's a Maverick and a wanted criminal." Zero explained their history with Vile.

"I've been looking forward to tangle with you guys again. The boss ordered me to destroy you, or at least keep you busy until that virus completely takes over you. Man, it feels so good being on the winning team." Vile taunted.

"What makes you think you could beat all of us, helmethead?" Sonic grinned.

"With this, furball," Vile pats his new powerful Ride Armor, "It's a new Ride Armor called "Arsenal". Based off some battle bot from that other world." He explained, referring to Spidey's Earth.

"Arsenal? That's the robot built by Tony Stark's dad that went crazy." Spidey said, familiar with Arsenal.

"Haven't tested this bad boy out until today, against _you_. Hasta la bye-bye. HAHAHAHA!" Vile laughed as the Arsenal Ride Armor's eyes glow a menacing red and prepares to attack the heroes.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman: Maverick Hunter X OST-Vile Battle**

The Arsenal Ride Armor fires multiple missiles at the heroes, forcing them to scatter to avoid the explosions. The Maverick Hunters retaliate and fire their own shots at Arsenal. While it's distracted, Spidey shows up in front of the deadly machine and combos it, leaving behind a Web Bomb that detonates and splatters webbing on it, but surprisingly, it's still moving, not even slowed down or damaged. "It's not slowing down." Peter said as he jumps over its punch.

Sonic spin attacks the armor to see if he could damage it himself, but nothing. Then Knuckles and Yang throw their heavy punches on the thing and couldn't make a dent on the armor. "What is this thing made of?" Yang wonders how indestructible this armor is.

"Let's keep attacking it and hopefully we'll do something." Knuckles suggested.

"I don't think so, kids." Vile said, using the armor to smack the brawlers away.

"I've never had the pleasure of kicking this guy's butt!" Axl grinned while hovering in the air, shooting at the Ex-Hunter's armor. Vile turns and fires laser shots at Axl, forcing him to take cover behind a pillar with Zero. "THAT guy used to be a Hunter? And you gave ME a hard time when I wanted to join?" He jokingly said to Zero.

"Not now!" Zero retorted.

Gwen webs up a part of the ceiling above Vile while he's distracted with Penny and Blake and pulls it down to cause a mini cave in on the rouge Hunter. It didn't take long for Vile to break out however and continue the mayhem. "You think that would work on this baby? Think again!" He said, firing a laser beam at Gwen.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Boba Fett!" She said while avoiding the shot.

"None of your attacks can beat this armor!" Vile taunted.

"I wouldn't be too sure." X said, equipping himself with Black Widow's copied powers and dark color scheme. With the Widow Bite, he fires a purple venomous acid on Arsenal, and was able to melt part of the armor and weaken it.

"What did you-?" Vile asked before he was cut off by Sonic's spin attack that knocked him off the armor. "Whatever! I don't need that thing to kill you!" He said as he takes out a purple energy spiked-chain ball and throws it around the room like a madman. He accidently hits an explosive clone of Blake's, staggering him to allow Zero to dash in for an attack, but Vile quickly blocked it with his spiked ball.

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! STAY! DEAD?!" Zero angrily asked as he keeps slashing the swirling spike ball acting as a shield.

"Same to you, buddy!" Vile quipped, blasting Zero away with his shoulder cannon. He then sees Penny dash towards him, phasing through his body to appear behind him, leaving him confused, "What?! How the heck did you do that?!" Vile asked. While he's distracted, Blake wraps his body with a ribbon and reels the poor Maverick to a double smash from Yang and Knuckles, sending him smacking to the ground. As he slowly gets up, he suddenly finds himself without gravity and floating in the air, "What is THIS?!"

"Don't you know anything about anti-gravity?" Spidey quipped after using his Suspension Matrix on the Maverick.

Sonic smiles in and repeatedly blitz the defenseless war machine multiple times before kicking him to X's direction, "GG, Vava."

Vile weakly looks ahead to see X already has a roaring charged shot ready to end him. "NOT ANOTHER CHARGED SHOT!" Vile shouted before being blasted to the wall and pinned there by the Spiders' webbing, finally beating the rouge Maverick Hunter.

 **BGM End**

Vile growls, "Getting beaten by loser Hunters and kids."

"I know, right? So embarrassing." Spidey quipped.

"Be lucky we didn't destroy you. We'll come back once we're done with your boss." Zero said.

"Heh. Your funeral. Ultron Sigma's getting stronger by the second. You won't win." Vile said.

"Together we will. Let's keep moving!" X commanded as they leave Vile behind and continue their journey through the floating castle to find and destroy Ultron Sigma for good.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty! The further we travel through this fortress, the closer I can feel Ultron Sigma.**

 **Knuckles: Look! It's Doom and Salem! Of all the times to show up…**

 **Spider-Man: What are these two planning? Seriously, it's kinda annoying. Let's beat them up and keep on moving, huh?**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Virus Mission Part 2: Doom Rush**_

 **Axl: We need to fight THESE guys again?! What a waste of time.**


	15. Issue 13: Virus Mission Part 2

_Issue 13: Virus Mission Part 2: Doom Rush_

 **Ultron Sigma's Floating Palace (Cyberworld area)**

 **BGM-Sonic Advance 3 OST-Cyber Track Act 1 (Remastered 2011)**

"They disappear and reappear in a pattern! You've just got to time your jumps right!" X advised Sonic from above a tall ledge, standing with everyone else but the hedgehog as he has trouble with the disappearing-reappearing blocks. After defeating Vile, X's group of heroes found themselves in a cyberspace area where everything looks digitized and highly advanced, especially the spike pits and blocks in the area.

"Do you REALLY need to prove anything?! We're running out of time! Let Penny fly you up here already!" Yang said, annoyed with Sonic's stubbornness.

"NO! I am not getting beat by a bunch of stupid, annoying blocks!" Sonic retorted.

"You're wasting our time, hedgehog!" Zero told him.

"Stop rushing me!"

"Where are we anyway?" Blake asked Peter about this cyberspace area, wanting to ignore the arguing between Zero and Sonic.

"We're in a spatial anomaly caused by the Sigma Virus and the Evolution Stone. Cyberspace, simply put." Peter answered.

"Didn't think the Stone could do that." Axl remarked.

"It has the power to evolve anything, including the digital realm. We need to get that Stone away from them, ASAP." Spidey replied. He then gets a call from Captain America and answers it through his suit's HUD, "What's up, Cap?"

' _Spider-Man. We've arrived in some cyberspace area. Where are you?'_ Cap replied.

"Same as you. This place is huge." Spidey replied as he glances the cyberspace area.

' _Iron Man said we should be close to Ultron Sigma. Stay alert.'_

 **BGM End**

"Yeah, we will—Huh?" Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense tingles as the heroes get knocked off the ledge by a green-colored magic blast.

 **BGM-Megaman: Maverick Hunter X OST-Encounter with Vile**

' _Spider-Man, what happened?!'_ Cap asked.

"Ugh…" Peter shakes his aching head and turns to the source of the surprise attack, which happens to belong to none other than the Latverian King, Dr. Doom descending from the air to stand next to his dark sorcerer partner from Remnant, Salem. "I'll have to call you back, Cap. Some old friends are here to say hi." He said before hanging up the call. Spidey and his friends stand up straight and confront the Masters of Evil. "Don't you know it's rude to attack someone while they're on the phone?" He quipped.

" _So you have rescued the other Avengers,"_ Doom starts talking, _"Though, it seems that'll only be temporary. The progress of the virus is growing by the second."_ He said, aware that the heroes have been infected with the Sigma Virus and it's only a matter of time until they turn into Ultron Sigma's pawns.

"If you're here to waste our time, do it another day. We have someone more dangerous than the both of you to deal with, and we all know how much you two LOATHE not being top dog." Peter taunted with a sly smirk behind his mask.

"You misjudge us. We do not care who is simply "the best"." Salem calmly remarked.

"Heh. Funny," Sonic grinned while crossing his arms, "I heard you liked being the most fearsome person on Remnant for thousands of years. Look how the mighty has fallen in a span of a few months. Now you're hanging out with losers like Eggman and Doom."

Salem is visibly annoyed by Sonic's taunting, but Doom simply puts his hand in front of her to stop her from doing anything rash, _"Do not let the rat's childish taunts get to you, my dear."_

"They're not. I'm just eager to put the children down a peg, that's all." Salem said with a small, disturbing smile.

"If you two are insisting to get in our way, we WILL take you down!" X declared, pointing his buster at the two villainous members of the Masters of Evil.

"This is a great opportunity to take those Exo Stones from you too, then Ultron Sigma's. That'll make three in one day, a new record. That'll leave ONE more left to find." Spidey said as he gets into his spider-like fighting position.

" _Hmhmhmhm,"_ Doom calmly chuckles, _"Let us test if you have the skills to back up your foolish bravado,"_ He says as the blue aura of the Chaos Stone surrounds his body, just as the dark purple aura of the Nether Stone wraps around Salem's body, _"We will make you WISH you were fighting Ultron Sigma."_

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman X5 OST-X vs Zero**

"Cover us!" X commanded those that can shot to shoot at the villains to give himself and Spider-Man to attack.

"You got it!" Yang replied as everyone fires everything they got at Doom and Salem. The two sorcerers put up a magic barrier in their front to protect themselves from their petty projectiles, leaving them open for an aerial attack from X and Spidey.

"YAAAAAAH!" Spidey shouted as he attacks Salem with a powerful axe kick, which was blocked, while X delivers a charged shot Doom, who managed to deflect it. While X deals with Doom, Spidey trades quick, hand-to-hand blows with Salem. The two seem evenly matched, able to block each other's attack perfectly until Salem blew Peter away with a magic blast, but he was able to land perfectly next to Sonic, Knuckles, Zero, and Penny, as they are ready to fight the dark queen themselves.

"Are you holding a grudge against me, "son"?" Salem slyly taunted Peter if he's still angry for almost turning into a monster and destroy his world during the symbiote invasion.

"No. I'm just anxious to beat you silly. And since you're immortal, I can do that all day." Peter quipped.

"A scared child hiding behind his childish jokes, that's what you are." Salem replied.

"I'm not the only one who's scared. If I remember correctly, you were scared of ME when I almost _killed you_ , the only person who can. I wonder if you're still scared of me now? Are you?" Spidey slyly taunted Salem of their fierce battle during the symbiote invasion, which starts to annoy her. The dark witch puts on a symbiote mask similar to Peter's to cover her face besides her long hair, "That mask won't hide your fears."

" _ **Same to you."**_ Salem replied with a more demonic voice, charging up a powerful magic blast and releases it as a deadly horizontal wave that forces the heroes to duck from it. Sonic goes for a quick spin dash and attacks Salem, launching flurries of lightning-fast kicks that somewhat push Salem back. She tries to counterattack but the hedgehog was too fast and appeared behind her, allowing Zero to attack her in the front. Every slash he gives doesn't seem to do anything against Salem except annoy her and her symbiote, using the alien lifeform to grab Zero and Sonic with dark tendrils before blasting them with her magic. She narrowly dodged a flaming uppercut from Knuckles and impressively avoids all his followed-up punches thanks to her "inherited" spider-sense. Penny flies up in the air and attacks the witch from the distance with her swords.

"Just keep your distance away from her, Penny. She's dangerous." Spidey advised the young robot girl as he web zips pass her.

"Okay." Penny replied as Spidey smashes Salem with web hammer weapons, but she slices them down with morphing symbiote arm blades and also tears a bit of Peter's costume, causing him to bleed from the chest.

"Any tips how we beat her? You said she's immortal." Zero asked Peter.

" _Nearly_ immortal. She's weak to electricity and my special stingers." Peter replied.

"Electricity? Sounds pathetic." Zero said.

"That's what happens when you BOND WITH AN AILEN LIFEFORM THAT WANTS TO EAT YOU FROM THE INSIDE OUT!" Peter shouted at Salem.

" _ **Tch."**_ Salem grunts and blasts Peter and Zero from a distance but they dodged it in time. Spidey fires electric web bullets while Zero electrifies his saber and thrusts forward to stab Salem for a while, weakening her because of her G-Symbiote. He strikes her multiple times before getting flailed by spikes protruding from her symbiote, but was saved by Sonic's light-speed attack, blitzing through the symbiote queen multiple times, ending with a charged axe kick to the head. Salem shoots black goo to stick Sonic to the wall before being met by Knuckles's special attack.

"Thunder Arrow!" The echidna shouted, enveloping his fist in electricity and pounds Salem, then attacks her with several thin but straight lightning bolts above her. She blocked most of the lightning bolts with a magic barrier. Zero charges up his buster and blasts Salem with enough force to blow her and her barrier to the sky where she meets Penny. Penny looks scared for a second before phasing through Salem, leaving her confused for a second until she's met with Spider-Man. She blocks the webhead's incoming punch only for him to stab her with his stinger, which really makes her feel the pain.

"How do you like that?!" Peter taunted, kneeing her jaw before kicking her back down to the ground.

" _ **Do you truly think you could defeat me with a simple strategy like that?"**_ Salem taunted her enemies.

"I don't think we can. I KNOW we can." Spidey replied.

" _ **Hmph."**_ Salem said before continuing the intense battle.

Meanwhile from nearby, the rest of the heroes accompany X as he does battle against the Latverian King. "Doom! We're giving you one last chance! Surrender!" X ordered him.

" _Doom does not surrender."_ He replied.

"You asked for it!" Axl remarked.

X fires multiple charged shots that fails to penetrate Doom's magical barrier. Blake lunges from the air to attack but was quickly blasted away by his dark magic. Gwen goes for a web strike to his back but was repelled by his barrier. Axl hovers and shoots from a distance but Doom uses some sort of telekinetic ability to mentally slam Axl to the floor with little effort. It was Yang that was able to land a punch on his face, knocking down his hood, which seemed to slightly annoy the egotistical monarch as he charges up a potent magic blast.

"Oops…" Yang muttered with her eyes widen in fear. She gets blasted to a digital wall so hard it left cracks as she slid down to the floor where she meets with Blake. "Ow…That was painful…" The blond huntress rubs her head, then feels odd for some reason, "Huh." She clenches her right fist a couple of times and starts to notice her hand, or her entire body, isn't glowing with her aura anymore. "Did that guy shut down my Aura and Semblance?!" Yang asked, totally surprised by this revelation.

"Mine too," Blake said as she can't activate her aura or Semblance anymore, "His magic must have deactivated our Aura. Hopefully temporary."

"How is that possible?" Yang asked, shocked that Doom has that kind of ability.

While X and Doom do battle on even ground, Gwen slides under the hooded emperor to give a surprise spinning roundhouse kick to the chest. "I wonder if I have a Dr. Doom in my world? He's probably as pathetic as you. You're not even trying." She taunted, jumping over a fist and for a second lands on it to backflip kick his face. Doom quickly recovers and fires an energy ball that explodes when in contact with the blond web-slinger, almost knocking her out.

"Activating Digital Spider-Sense." X said, activating a feature of his Arachnid Armor to swiftly dodge all of Doom's incoming attacks, then forms four mechanical spider-arms from his back to strike at the mad doctor.

" _Do you think that armor you wear will be enough to destroy Ultron Sigma?"_ Doom asked the Maverick Hunter.

"I do." X replied confidently.

" _Then you have already failed."_ Doom skids X away with a plasma blast. X quickly equips Vision's special weapon, Solar Beam, and fires continuous charged shots supercharged by solar energy, packing enough force to destroy Doom's barrier and knock him to a wall where he is challenged by Yang, Gwen, and Blake. _"You still intend to fight without your "Aura" protecting you?"_ He asked Huntresses.

"I like a challenge." Yang smirked as she armors herself with her Hard-Light Armor.

"It's not our Aura that makes us Huntress. It's the courage to continue fighting is what counts!" Blake said as the girls battle Doom, actually giving him a challenge.

"GIRRRRL POWEEEER!" Gwen shouted as the girls deliver a triple forward kick at Doom.

"Aaaand Axl power!" Axl smiled in the air, blasting Doom with rapid-fire shots.

Back with the epic battle against Salem, Sonic finds himself strangled by the neck and plowed through the multiple digital walls by Salem's ever-extending symbiote arm. The dark queen turns her attention to Penny and uses her other arm to morph into a giant mouth that resembles Spider-Man's late nemesis, Venom, to eat her. Zero jumps in and slices the arm mouth, just as Peter uses his stingers to cut the arm strangling Sonic, leaving Salem without any arms for a brief moment until she reformed them. Spidey goes for a kick but Salem leaped away, leaving a nasty surprise on the floor in the form of symbiote goo to swallow Peter whole.

" _ **Hmm…Huh?"**_ She said when she notices a purple light burst out of her trap and the image of a purple spider roars at her. She flinches in fear when the image disappears and in its place is Spider-Man, sporting a new color and design. His entire body is coated in light purple-colored energy using his aura, emanating like flickering flames. In addition to still having the web cape of his Unlimited Suit, his spider insignia is black and the legs reaching all the way to his shoulders, and some other black markings on his body. His eye lenses are a little longer as well, sticking out of his mask, and underarm webs (Aura Arachnid Mode Spider-Man's design in based off Black-Suited Spider-Man from the _Go Down Swinging_ comic book arc, with the exception of the web cape, which he only has because he's wearing the Unlimited Suit).

" _ **What is that?!"**_ Salem asked, a little worried as this is her first time confronting Aura Arachnid Mode Spider-Man, a form that takes full advantage of his Perfect Synchro Aura, something he learned during an adventure he stopped Loki and Hades from taking over the world.

" _I've gotten much stronger since the last time we met."_ Spidey spoke in a calmer manner while in this mode. The aura Webhead stretches his arms out to create two spiraling Webshurikens and throws them both at Salem, then immediately throws multiple more right after. She quickly leaped away from all the shurikens and the explosions they leave but was wide open to be blitz by Spider-Man's new and terrifying speed, striking her across the body with his totemic stingers to dish out real pain to her, forcing her to eat a Planetary Kumodama as she gets slammed to the floor, then reeled in by his web so she could get eaten by the upper half of his Man-Spider aura avatar, though she quickly bursts out of it with her dark energy, but she's still entirely helpless to Spidey's blazing assault.

"What's the matter? I thought you were immortal?" Sonic quipped as he joins Spidey's assault. The two heroes give Salem a speedy whooping with no signs of stopping. They kick Salem to Knuckle's fist that sends her flying to Zero and Penny's direction so they could deliver a combined charged shot.

 **BGM End**

Salem lays on the floor, beaten, weakened, and without her mask, all thanks to Spider-Man's efforts. _"It's over. As long as I'm around, you will never win."_ Spidey said to Salem.

"Hehe…Not bad, Spider-Man…" Salem weakly said, smiling as she stands up straight.

" _Wanna keep going? I did say I'm happy to do this all day."_ Spidey asked.

"No, no. I believe I've had my fill for today."

" _Huh?"_

"Try to stay alive." Salem advised him before she seemingly disintegrated into ashes.

"What happened to her?" Zero asked, visibly confused and a little shocked.

" _I think that was…an illusion, created by the Nether Stone."_ Peter guessed as he deactivates his Aura Mode.

"An illusion?" Sonic remarked.

"That explains why she didn't use the full power of the Nether Stone, because she wasn't really here. Why?" Peter wondered.

"What the heck?!"

"Hm?" Peter and the others turn to see that X's group has just defeated Dr. Doom, or what seems to be a robotic duplicate of the doctor sorcerer.

"Uhhh. Was Doom always a robot?" Spider-Gwen asked as Peter's group walks up to her.

"No. This's a Doombot. He loves using these to do his dirty work." Peter answered.

' _Hmhm, correct, Spider-Man.'_ The real Dr. Doom speaks through his destroyed Doombot.

"Doom, where are you?" Spidey asked him.

' _None of your concern,'_ Doom answered, _'We have sent our copies to test if you are all capable of defeating Ultron Sigma. It was…passable.'_

"Test us? Are you gonna give us a gold sticker?" Spidey joked.

' _I will give you this,'_ A small chip device pops out of the mouth of the Doombot for Spider-Man to reach and grab.

"What's this?" Peter asked.

' _That device is KEY to defeat Ultron Sigma. It is enhanced by the Nether Stone. Attach it to that "soulless" machine and you MAY achieve victory.'_ Doom replied.

"Hmph. So now you decided to help us? Out of the goodness of your heart?" Zero asked, crossing his arms.

' _NO. If anyone's going to rule our worlds, it'll be Doom. I cannot allow those machines to get in the way.'_ Doom answered.

"Heh. You and your Masters of Evil couldn't beat them, so you needed OUR help to get rid of them." Yang smirks as she taunts him.

' _Doom needs no one. Chores like these are what heroes like you are for.'_ Doom replied before ending communication. Spidey takes a moment to stare at the "Nether Chip" device he's holding, wondering if he should trust Doom.

"Can we trust him?" X asked Peter.

"I don't trust a guy that hides behind a mask." Spidey replied.

"Uh-huh." Sonic sly smirks while glaring at the masked Spider-Man.

"METAL mask…You know what I mean."

"Hehe."

"Let's just keep going, and meet up with the other Avengers." Spidey suggested.

X nods, "Agreed." He said as the heroes continue their trek through this cyberspace zone.

* * *

 **Later…**

 **BGM-Megaman X5 OST-Cyber Maze/Crater**

After traversing over numerous spikes and hordes of enemy units, the Maverick Hunters and the D-Avengers enter a large chamber in this cyberspace, containing nine teleporter pads that leads to somewhere. They also find themselves reuniting with Captain America and his team of Avengers.

"Captain America! Sorry we're late. We were hold up dealing with Doom and Salem." X said as he meets up with him.

"Doom and Salem? What were those two up to?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Not a clue." Sonic quipped.

"Where are we?" Blake asked.

"These teleporters made us fight our "Maverick" selves." Captain America answered.

"Rematch with beaten Mavericks is pretty common in these fortresses." Zero replied as he and his Hunter pals tends to re-fight supposedly dead Mavericks brought back to life when raiding one of Sigma's many bases in the past.

"The Maverick Avengers? How did you fight yourselves? You're not Mavericks anymore, well not yet anyways, I mean, uh…" Spidey asked.

"They were robotic duplicates that had all our powers down to the tiniest details. They were tough, but we prevailed," Cap replied, "You arrived just in time too. We just finished destroying the last Maverick when "this" teleporter showed up." The good captain points the young heroes to a much larger teleporter compared to the others.

"Where does it lead?" Penny asked.

" **Ultron Sigma."** Iron Man answered.

"We're that close, huh? Guess they ran out of toys to fight us with." Sonic joked.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT, METALBRAIN?!" Yang taunted Ultron Sigma, if they are listening. Mere seconds later, a massive army of Ultron Sentries and Maverick Reploids are summoned to the scene, surrounding the united heroes from all directions.

"…You had to ask." X glared at Yang.

The deadly robots start firing at the heroes, forcing them to the defensive. As he deflects an energy blast, Captain America turns to the Maverick Hunters and the D-Avengers. "Go! Stop Ultron Sigma! We'll catch up as soon as we can!" He shouted before throwing his shield at a Maverick.

"Roger, Cap," Spidey nodded and turns to his team, "Let's go! It's up to us now!" He said as the D-Avengers and the Maverick Hunter rush through the big teleporter with the help of the other Avengers. Once in the clear, they step on it and are soon beamed to Ultron Sigma's location.

"Everything depends on you. If you fail, then this is the end." Captain America said to himself, then readies himself with his team against the massive army of robots, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" He shouted as the final battle is upon them.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Stream OST-Be Somewhere Instrumental (DVD Menu Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's Spider-Man, reporting for duty! All right, bucket of bolts, it's go time!**

 **X: It's time for you to pay for your crimes, Ultron Sigma!**

 **Ultron Sigma:** _ **Hahahaha. Miserable worms. Can't you not see its hopeless? In a matter of moments, all of you and your worlds will fall before us. The future is ours!**_

 **X: As long as we stand, there's hope! We WILL defeat you!**

 **Spider-Man: We're going all out against you! This is it!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: The X Factor:**

 _ **Virus Mission Part 3: Alpha to Omega**_

 **Ultron Sigma:** _ **You will not stop us from ushering into a new age!**_

* * *

 **KFX Here: Now, originally I was going to have the D-Avengers and the Maverick Hunters fight in the classic boss rush, hence why part of this chapter is called "Doom Rush", but I decided against it at the last minute and had the Avengers fight them off-screen. Simply because I'm lazy and don't want to drag this story out any longer. Hope you understand, hoped you like the fight against Doom and Salem, and hope you look forward to the finale of this story. See ya.**


	16. Issue 14: Virus Mission Part 3

_Issue 14: Virus Mission Part 3: Alpha to Omega_

Thanks to the Avengers clearing the way for them, the Maverick Hunters and the D-Avengers hopped on a grand teleporter pad that teleports them to a golden hallway, infected with large amounts of the Sigma Virus that travels to the ends of the hallway.

"Do you think the Avengers will catch up?" Penny asked worriedly.

"They will. But right now, it's up to us." Axl assured her.

The moment the heroes take a few steps forward, Spider-Man, Spider-Gwen, and even X because of his armor's Digital Spider-Sense, sensed a painful presence that causes them to grunt in pain. "You guys okay?" Knuckles asked in concern.

"We're fine…" Peter said, rubbing his head.

"Spider-Sense just _roared_. I never felt anything this intense." Spider-Gwen said.

"It's Ultron Sigma. They're waiting for us." X said as they stare at the end of the infected hallway, knowing the final battle that'll determine the fate of their worlds is just a few feet away from them.

"Is it too late for us to leave?" Spider-Man joked, watching X just dash ahead without replying. "I thought so."

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Sigma Demo**

With no time to waste, the united heroes thrust themselves fearlessly through the long hallway until they met a large door. Instead of simply opening it, Knuckles and Yang smash the door into pieces. The heroes find themselves in a large golden, circular throne room. Large cables hang from the ceiling and come down behind the throne, a large throne that stands in a raised platform, with a big staircase of gold leading into it, and several sources of light surrounding it. Like everything else in this castle, the cables, the floors, and the wall are seen infected with the Sigma Virus. The heroes walk a little closer to the center of the room, with Spider-Man and X standing in front of the heroes as they finally come face-to-face with the fused robotic menace of their worlds.

"Heh. Look at you sitting there all high and mighty." Sonic smirks as they see Ultron Sigma sitting on his precious throne in front of a large Virus Bomb.

"Sorry we've come to dismantle you. That seat looks really cozy." Spidey quipped.

" _ **Maverick Hunters. D-Avengers. Congratulations are in order. You've arrived. Much sooner than we expected."**_ Ultron Sigma said to his adversaries.

X points his buster at the fused machine, "Ultron Sigma! Today you answer for your crimes against Reploids and humanity!"

" _ **Crimes? We offered you eternal life, but you chose to reject it."**_ Ultron Sigma replied.

"You offered us hell." Blake glared at the villainous machine.

"Eternal life sounds boring. What's so great about living forever?" Sonic quipped.

" _ **You really have no faith in us, do you? Perhaps after we've converted New York, then your minds will change."**_ Ultron Sigma said.

"New York? What do you plan to do?" Spider-Man asked.

" _ **You see what's behind us,"**_ Ultron Sigma points to the Virus Bomb behind the throne, _**"In a few short moments, we will launch the Sigma Virus onto an unsuspecting New York City. The Virus will spread throughout that Earth, giving us total dominion. Once all opposition are disposed of, we will be free to collect the remaining Exo Stones."**_

"The Exo Stones? What do you plan on doing with them?!" X asked.

" _ **Rebirth."**_ Ultron Sigma answered. _ **"We are going to recreate "everything". Remake our universes in our image. Extinguish ALL life, so that the only thing that'll walk the planet, is metal. And ruling them all, are their gods…"**_ They said, referring themselves as gods of the new world they wish to create.

"Ooooo. Scary." Yang mocked, smirking as she takes a fighting stance.

"I don't think you Mavericks are capable enough to rule a whole multiverse." Zero mocked as well.

" _ **Mankind had its chance to rule, heroes. Their age is over! And once we're through with you…"**_ Ultron Sigma starts to stand up from his throne. _**"We will usher in a new age!"**_ He throws away his cape, taking a mighty leap down from his throne to directly confront the heroes for one last, great battle.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Theme of Ultron Sigma**

"Ultron Sigma! We'll shatter your plans as we SMASH your body!" Spider-Man declared.

" _ **You will NEVER silence us!"**_ Ultron Sigma declared.

"This is it…Hit him with everything we've got!" X ordered his team of heroes to go all out and they did just that. Spider-Man instantly powers up to his Aura Arachnid Mode. Yang materializes her Hard-Light Armor to enhance her abilities and Semblance. And Zero's eyes turn red and his armor gains a black color as he goes all Black Zero mode.

Ultron Sigma lets out a small chuckle before taking out his purple beam saber and dashes towards the heroes. Aura Arachnid Spidey quickly raises his hand to form a Webshuriken combined with a destructive Kumodama. _"GRRRRAAAGH!"_ He roared as he throws the Kumo Webshuriken at Ultron Sigma. The fused machine jumps into the air, avoiding the massive explosion, but it was all a set up when he sees Sonic, Knuckles, and the armored-up Yang pop out of a web glyph above him.

"We're not giving you a chance, scrapbrain!" Yang declared. She grabs the curled up Mobians and dunks them with a lot of force at Ultron Sigma, then dropkicks him to a forming crater down below. The merged villain stands up, looking completely unharmed.

"I'll send you to hell again and again, Sigma!" Zero said, working with Blake as they clash blades with the villain. The three combatants seem evenly matched but Ultron Sigma slowly gains some advantage. As he prepares to strike, his saber is suddenly whisked out of his hand by a webline, then is kicked in the back of the head by Spider-Gwen.

"Sorry. You needed that?" She quipped.

" _ **Hmph."**_ Ultron Sigma calmly grunts, manipulating gravity to grab Gwen and throw her on top of Blake and Zero. _**"The Evolution Stone's elemental ability, allows us to control gravity. A useful power, don't you agree?"**_ He taunted his foes. Immediately after, he is pummeled to the wall by Spider-Man, repeatedly attacking him with a flurry of extending aura fists while Axl stands next to him with his guns to join in on the assault. A pink burst of exo energy helps Ultron Sigma escape from the onslaught, blasting Peter and Axl with two powerful beams. Sonic tries his hand to attack but the villain quickly blasted him aside. He then teleports behind Yang and strikes her down with a downward slash. X was able to kick Ultron Sigma then immediately equip Black Panther's "Predator Arts" special weapon and fires vibranium energy-generated blades that scratches his foe's metal exterior. He quickly equips Shield Slash and throws an energy shield at him, stunning him so he could deliver a supercharged Spider Shot enhanced by his Arachnid Armor in hopes it would weaken him, but Ultron Sigma was able to block the shot with just his arms.

"That didn't work?" X asked himself before getting blasted away by a gravity burst.

Ultron Sigma felt something tickle his back. He turns around to find out it was Penny that threw her swords at him but didn't do a thing, leaving her scared, _**"Child. We would've allowed you to stay in the new world, but you've already chose your allegiance."**_ He tries to saber slash her but Penny was able to phase through it, yet she still felt pain from the ionic energy. As soon as Ultron Sigma went for another attack, Sonic quickly saved her life while Knuckles, Axl, and Gwen fought him.

"You okay, kid?" Sonic asked her.

"I think so. I don't think phasing would work against the ionic energy." Penny replied.

"I'm not sure if anything could work against this guy." Sonic said as Ultron Sigma is whooping their butts without trouble. Spidey tackles Ultron Sigma then barrages him with claw swipes. He jumps over his saber slash and stabs his back with his stingers, hoping it would have some effect on him like bypassing his immortality. It doesn't and it only served to annoy him, grabbing Spider-Man by the head and throws him across the room next to Axl.

"We're not strong enough to hurt him." The young Hunter said.

" _Then let me power you up."_ Spidey gives Axl a high-five, transferring a chunk of his limitless aura to him, granting him red spider-like aura shrouds that enhances his power.

"Huh? What did you do?" Axl asked as he checks out his spider aura.

" _Keep fighting and you'll see! I'll do the others!"_ Spidey ordered. He quickly dashes over and gives all his friends the same spider-shaped aura to boost their power.

Blake gasps of her spider aura and how much power it has granted her. "You can transfer your aura?" She asked Peter.

" _I can pretty much do anything in this state, except get to class on time."_ Aura Arachnid Peter joked while describing how versatile his aura can be.

"I could get used to this," Zero smiles as his enhanced abilities gives him a cutting edge against Ultron Sigma's blade and slash through it, comboing the main body with fierce strikes. Sonic comes in and homing attacks the head before Yang roars in and outright pummels him with brutal punches, skidding him away as she charges at him with a full power punch.

" _ **Imbeciles…"**_ Ultron Sigma casually thrusts his hand at Yang, increasing the gravity on her to pin her to the floor, barely able to move. _**"Those who control the stones, control the universe,"**_ He temporarily turns his body into a being of pure ionic energy, raining down ionic energy blasts that the heroes could barely defend themselves from. _**"That armor you built for X won't do you any good. WE ARE INVINICBLE!"**_ He starts laughing, then feels multiple stings coming from a tiny attacker, which happens to be X using Wasp's powers.

"I still got plenty of others weapons that'll do you in." He said, repeatedly stinging his enemy while Spider-Man charges up another set of Kumo Webshurikens and throws them at Ultron Sigma, staggering him for Sonic to spin under his feet, and allows ElecShadow Style Blake to uncloak herself and strike the evil robot's back with an electrified Gambol Shroud, actually doing some damage.

"Good to know all machines are still weak to electricity, even when they're godlike." Blake said. Axl shoots Ultron Sigma in the head repeatedly, before Yang grabs his arm and spin throws him to X's arm hammer weapon he copied from Thor, charged with electricity and uppercuts the villain straight into the air before bringing him down with a massive storm of divine lightning that seems to decimate him.

"Did we beat him?" Gwen asked.

"I don't think so…" X said as they all shockingly see Ultron Sigma slowly standing up from the ground, totally okay.

"Is this guy really immortal?" Knuckles asked.

" _You gotta be kidding me. My stingers can hurt Salem but not this guy?"_ Spidey said as even his mystic stingers that can hurt the immortal Salem are useless against his all-powerful robot foe.

" _ **Hehehe. X. Spider-Man. Limitless potential bend to your wills…and yet you FALTER!"**_

 **BGM End**

Ultron Sigma fires two large and powerful laser beams at X and Spider-Man that they barely defend from, pushing them back exhausted and weakened, just as their friends loses their spider aura and stand helplessly against this invincible foe. "We can't hold out much longer…" Blake said, panting.

" _ **Espeon, chaos, war, genesis, dream, nether, evolution, STAR…"**_ He named all eight Exo Stones that exist, _**"All will soon be ours to rule! Hehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"It's pretty creepy to hear him laugh like that." Sonic said, a little disturbed.

"Spider-Man, do you think we should use that chip?" X whispered of the device Dr. Doom gave to them.

" _Guess we have no other choice. Let's hope Doom really helping and it won't give him control of Ultron Sigma. That would be disastrous."_ Peter lowly whispered.

Ultron Sigma takes out his saber and is ready to end this, _**"It is time that we end this."**_

" _Boy, what took you so long? Was your heart not in it yet?"_ Peter starts randomly talking, getting Ultron Sigma to focus entirely on him, _"On second thought, do you even have a heart? Probably not. I doubt you could even grow one with that Stone planted on your chest like an open chest wound,"_ While he babbles his mouth, he secretly takes out the device given to him by Doom, _"Okay, maybe you COULD grow a heart, but you probably don't know how to actually do that. Hoho, you dumb bot."_

Tired of Spider-Man's babble and mockery, Ultron Sigma dashes forward and grabs his head, pushing him towards a nearby wall and pins him there, _**"You are very annoying. We will put you out of your misery first."**_

" _If I had a nickel every time I heard that…"_ In a quick second, Peter plants the chip behind his head as it shocks him painfully, causing him to scream and release Spider-Man from his grasp, _"I would somehow lose all that money."_

" _ **W-What's happening to us…This energy…T-The Nether Stone…?"**_ Ultron Sigma said as he starts to glow a purple light.

"How is the energy from the Nether Stone hurting him?" Sonic asked.

Peter thinks back to what Dr. Doom said when he gave them the device created by the Nether Stone, _"Because he's a soulless machine…"_ He starts to realize the meaning behind Doom's words, _"Of course! The Nether Stone has the power to manipulate souls, hurt them in any way from the inside out. But, because Ultron Sigma has NO soul, he has no defense against its power. It's toxic to him!"_

"He has no soul but the Nether Stone can still hurt him? That doesn't make a lot of sense." Yang remarked.

"Who cares?! He's weakened! Pour it on him!" Zero shouted for them to finally dish out really damage against Ultron Sigma.

X charges up his buster to fire multiple Hawk Arrows while Zero beam sabers Ultron Sigma like nobody's business. The blue reploid then fires Hex Bolts in conjunction with Yang as she pummels the weaken villain. X then unleashes his Repulsor Rays after Spider-Gwen webbed up the villain for him. Straight after that, parts of Ultron Sigma's body start to melt from X's Widow Bite before getting repeatedly spin attacked by Sonic. Ultron Sigma could barely defend himself from Axl's array of rapid-fire before X uses his Gamma Smash fists to break his back. Blake strikes him with her blade along with X using Predator Art's charged claw swipes. Knuckles uppercuts the slowly wrecked fused machine to X's Shield Slash throw. X quickly stands next to Penny as they both get ready to fire a combined laser attack with Penny's swords and X's Photon Blast. Ultron Sigma weakly stands as Spidey gives him a walloping spider-arm aura combo from all sides before X blasts him with a supercharged Spider Shot, packing enough force to blast him all the way to the Virus Bomb behind the throne, cracking it.

" _I think we got it!"_ Spidey said, now that the tables has turned to their favor.

" _ **No…The pain…We can't…AAAAAAAAAGH!"**_ In an effort to get rid of the pain caused by the Nether Chip, the fused villain uses the Evolution Stone to its fullest. The pink stone glows very brightly as his body begins to crack and he screams in agony. And before you know it, Ultron Sigma, his throne and the Virus Bomb tumble down into a giant explosion, forming a puff of white smoke that blows the heroes a few feet back as they blocked it.

Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense goes through the roof, sensing something extremely powerful, _"What is…"_ Before they knew it, both Spidey and X were grabbed whole by two giant floating hands taken back to a grotesque mutation of Ultron Sigma, having the upper half of Ultron attached to the giant, disturbing head of Sigma holding the Evolution Stone on its forehead, as well as two large floating claws.

"Spidey! X!" Axl exclaimed.

"What the hell is that?" Spider-Gwen asked when they stare at Ultron Sigma's new form.

" _ **WE CANNOT BE DESTROYED. WE ARE PERFECT. WE. ARE. ULTRON OMEGA!"**_ The final form of the merged mechanical menace, Ultron Omega, is here, now holding Spidey and X hostage.

"How did that happen?" Blake asked, a bit horrified of this new form.

"They must have lost control over the Evolution Stone and it's driving them insane!" Knuckles answered.

"That's a good thing, right?" Sonic asked.

"Uh…"

" _ **INSOLENT FOOLS! YOUR FAILURE IS INEVITABLE! PREPARE TO DIE!"**_ Ultron Omega roars. From the floating hands he used to capture X and Spidey, a complex blue and purple light starts to shine from it, _**"HUH?"**_

" _ **GRROOOAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_ The sound of a man and beast roars simultaneously as something starts to break free from Ultron Omega's grasp, freeing their prisoners as they land in a white smoke shined with that shining light. The smoke disappears to reveal X, still in his Arachnid Armor, and Spider-Man, who is now in some black Spider Armor with multiple eyes and wings among other spider characteristics, surrounded in that same intense light.

"Who is THAT?!" Axl asked, shocked of this "new" Spider-Man.

"Legendary Totem Berserker…Black Ace Spider-Man." Sonic answered, recognized the awesome fused form between Spider-Man and Ero.

" _ **Perfect Finalization complete! You're not the only one who can evolve, Ultron Omega!"**_ Black Ace Spidey taunted with the double, serious voice of Peter Parker and The Other, sharing a nod with X as they both glare at their shared enemy. _**"It all ends here, you mutated calculator! Prepare to be scrap metal!"**_ He taunted.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Theme of Ultron Omega**

" _ **HAHAHAHA! OUR POWER HAS EVOLVED TO INFINITE LEVELS ABOVE YOURS! WE HAVE TRANSCENDEDED ALL CONCEPTS IN THE UNIVERSE!"**_ Ultron Omega proclaimed.

"Yeah? Well, transcend THIS!" X fires large buster shots that seem to daze Ultron Omega. "Corrupted by the Sigma Virus. That's where I come in!" He said. The mutated machine roars and tries to attack X with a claw swipe. Black Ace Spidey quickly grabs X and flies themselves out of Ultron Omega's reach, throwing X into the air so he could continue shooting. Spidey enlarges his stingers to be use as wrist blades and strikes the Sigma head with lightning-fast berserker flurry slashes that stagger him, ending the combo with a powerful web strike from above.

" _ **You guys can join in at any time!"**_ Spidey said to the rest of the group while avoiding the Ultron body's lasers.

"We wanted to give you guys a moment." Sonic joked as everyone else finally joins in on the fight.

"We can still hurt him, right?" Axl asked while shooting at the Sigma head.

" _ **His mutation has left his body unstable, removed his immortality. This is our chance to finally destroy him!"**_ Spidey replied as he shoots energy beams from his hands.

"Use the Spider Shot! It weakens him!" X commanded while he fires supercharged Spider Shots to really bring on the hurt on Ultron Omega.

"No matter how many times you transform, the end result will be the same!" Zero taunted while firing the Spider Shot.

"The only thing you did was make yourself a bigger target!" Axl grinned as he assaults the villain with double Spider Shots.

" _ **YOU DARE STRIKE A GOD?! WE WILL OBLITERATE YOU!"**_ Ultron Omega said, using the Ultron body to fire a flurry of energy beams at a swinging Spider-Gwen.

"Why do the bad guys always call themselves gods when they get unlimited power?" She quipped, dodging the beams as well as the giant hand that came to slam her. She webbed the hand to the ground and landed on top of the Sigma head to attack the Ultron body. She jumped over a claw swipe and reeled in Yang for her to deliver a massive punch to Ultron.

" _ **RRRRAAAAAGH!"**_ Ultron Omega roared as he knocks the girls off his head.

Penny hovers in the air and launches her swords at Ultron, but he was able to deflect them and tries to attack the android girl as she flies away. Then comes Spider-Man, who has transformed into his other finalized form, the dinosaur/spider-themed Red Joker and tackles the Sigma head while Knuckles jumps over Spidey and delivers a powerful punch to Sigma as well.

While X distracts Ultron Omega, Blake uses her ribbon to throw Sonic at the villain. "I've made a career destroying giant robots. You're no different!" Sonic taunted.

" _ **WE ARE IN A DIFFERENT LEAGUE THAN THE OTHER MACHINES YOU'VE FACED!"**_ Ultron Omega said, failing to attack Sonic as he hops on the Sigma head.

"Haha! Not seeing it! Really! The time Metal Sonic turned into that giant dragon thing is more challenging than you, bolt brain!" Sonic taunted while repeatedly homing attack the Ultron body. Ultron Omega had enough and uses two pairs of hands to grab Sonic and proceed to crush him.

" _ **OH, WHAT'S WRONG? YOU ARE POWERLESS WITHIN OUR GRASP! THIS IS YOUR END!"**_ Ultron Omega taunted, that is until a familiar red, white, and blue shield attacks the hands and frees Sonic.

"That shield!" Blake said, knowing full well who that shield belonged to.

"Sorry we're late!"

The heroes turn and sees Captain America and the whole Avengers team have finally arrived to assist in the battle. "Hope you don't mind we have a little fun!" Cap said.

" **Hey, big guy! My, you seemed to have grown up since we last saw you."** Iron Man quipped while glaring at the transformed Ultron Sigma.

" _ **HAHAHAHA! THIS IS "EXACTLY" WHAT WE WANTED! ALL OF "YOU" AGAINST "US"! HOW CAN YOU HOPE TO STOP US?"**_ Ultron Omega asked.

" _ **Well, like robot boy said…"**_ Spidey said, getting X to look at him, _**"Together."**_

"RROOOOOORGH!" Hulk roared as all the heroes combine their efforts to destroy Ultron Omega for good.

"I have had enough of you, machine! HAVE AT THEE!" Thor yelled, giving the fused monster a godly slam from his hammer.

" _ **CONTEMPTUOUS FOOLS, WE WILL ERASE YOU!"**_ Ultron Omega opens the Sigma head's mouth and fires a giant purple beam. The heroes were able to dodge the big blast in time, with Wasp turning small and flying up close to attack the villain with her yellow blasters.

"I'll keep hurting you until you give up." Wasp quipped.

Ultron Omega was able to summon a few Ultron drones to do his bidding, but they were quickly scrapped by Black Panther, Blake, Black Widow, and Knuckles. Nearby, Black Ace Spidey charges up a black-colored energy in his right stinger. _**"Is that all you got? Black Hole Cutter!"**_ He strikes the Sigma head's face with a fierce diagonal slash that also sucks up some of his energy beams. Far away, Hawkeye fires multiple explosives arrows at Ultron Omega, with one of them being Yellowjacket so he could get up close and enlarge himself to punch the Ultron body, leaving Hulk to lunge in and smash the giant head while roaring intensely.

"Got your face!" Gwen quipped, blinding the Ultron body with her webbing, allowing Captain America to throw his shield at him and Scarlet Witch to blast him with her chaos magic. Iron Man, Axl, Vision, Penny and X hover in the air and repeatedly bombard their foe with nothing but a variety of energy shots.

"Yeah-ha! How do you like it?!" Axl taunted.

With Zero slashing the Ultron body and Sonic repeatedly spin attacking the Sigma head, Ultron Omega is starting to get really irritated. He smacks the two heroes away and shields himself with his hands to block any incoming damage.

"Let's do this, sister!" Captain Marvel said to Yang as they plan to demolish their shield.

"All right!" Yang grinned. The two blond-haired powerhouses bump fists as they both their hairs burst with energy. With a loud combined roar, the girls launch a devastating punch that brutally devastate the merged machine's hands, but they weren't done yet. They fire another team-up punch right on Ultron Omega, causing him to scream in sheer pain.

" _ **RRRRRAAAAAAAGH! THAT'S ENOUGH! WE WILL END EVERYTHING! INFERIOR CREATURES, WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"**_ Ultron Omega has officially run out of patience and uses the Evolution Stone to channel a humongous beam of pink energy, intending to kill all the heroes and likely everything else in a 100-mile radius.

"I don't think so! Spider-Man! Spider-Woman! Clog up his mouth!" Captain America ordered.

"Okay!" Gwen replied, working together with Red Joker Spidey and fires all the webbing they have to block Ultron Omega's mouth, delaying their destruction for a short while.

" _ **This is it, X!"**_ Red Joker Spidey turned to his blue robot buddy.

"Let's finish this!" Arachnid Armor X nodded.

Spidey takes out a few wires from his armor's gauntlet and attaches them to X's buster, somehow giving it the look of a spider, transforming it into a "Spider Buster", combining the immense power of Red Joker to supercharge the Spider Shot to a large, destructive purple-and-red laser. They see Ultron Omega is slowly melting the webbing from its mouth cannon to fires his killing shot. "We need a little more time!" X said.

And time they'll get as Hulk, Knuckles, and Yang stand together from one side of Ultron Omega while Sonic, Iron Man, and Scarlet Witch stand at the other. Hulk roars with a green aura around him, as Yang's hair is still glowing with a fiery yellow power, and Knuckles charges up his power until he's surrounded by a pulsing red and purple aura, intending to use his ultimate attack, Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack.

"MAXIMUM METEORRRR…" Hulk starts talking as all three smashers surrounds their fists with power representing their respective colors and lunges at Ultron Omega.

Sonic tosses himself as a ball in Iron Man's Proton Cannon as it charges up with blue repulsor energy and red chaos magic from Scarlet Witch. **"Sonic Power Cannon…"** Iron Man began.

"SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Hulk yelled on top of his lungs.

"FIRRRRRE!" Iron Man blasts Sonic, surrounded with the energy from the Proton Cannon. Both parties attack hit Ultron Omega simultaneously with such destructive force it causes him to lose focus on his hero-killing attack.

"Just a little more…Just a little more…" X said as the Spider Buster starts to overheat with all the power he's gaining from Spidey.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The three smashers roared as they continue drilling their punch on Ultron Omega from one side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sonic roared as he continues drilling his energy spin attack on Ultron Omega from the other side.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both X and Spidey roared as X finally fires a fully overcharged, maximum Spider Shot laser at Ultron Omega from the front.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"**_ Ultron Omega screamed as the maximum Spider Shot consumes him entirely and eradicates him from existence, ending the merged robotic menace for good.

 **BGM End**

A depowered X and Spidey falls on their backs as Zero, Captain America, and Blake run up to check if they're okay. "X! Spider-Man! Are you two alright?" Zero asked them.

"Ultron…Sigma…?" X speaks.

"Destroyed." Cap told them.

"Thank goodness…" Spidey weakly said as Blake puts his arm behind her neck to help him up.

"You did good." She said to Peter.

"It was a team effort…Hehehe…" Peter chuckled.

Knuckles looks at his infected hand to see it is curing itself of the Sigma Virus now that Ultron Sigma is destroyed. "It's over." He confirmed.

"Yeah…I think you're right." Yang remarked before turning to Thor. "It's good to have you back, Thor." She said with a pat to the back.

"Thank you, my friend," Thor replied before summoning back his hammer, "Call me Iron Man again and I'll crush you." He threatened her as she worriedly puts up her hands up for defense.

Meanwhile, Penny watches as Axl looks through the rubble to find the Evolution Stone still intact. "Iron Man. We found it." Penny said to the armored Avenger, with Axl tossing him the cosmic pink stone.

" **Nice. Good job, kids. I'll tell Ironwood you helped saved the world."** Tony said to Penny.

"He might be mad I put myself in danger." Penny replied.

" **Ah, let him bark."** Tony said, as they all start to feel the floating castle starting to collapse and explode.

"This castle is starting to blow. We should get out of here." Black Panther recommended.

"Heroes, let's go home!" Captain America said as everyone starts running out of the throne room back to the quinjet and fly back to Abel City before the whole fortress blows itself up.

* * *

 **Hunter HQ, Abel City**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Xenoverse OST-Cutscene: Good bye**

With the threat of Ultron Sigma finally over, the united heroes return to Hunter Base for some rest before the Avengers and D-Avengers return back to their own dimension.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers…" Commander Signas shakes hands with Captain America, "You helped us prevent a major catastrophe."

"I didn't do much, commander. I fell victim to the threat like everyone else. It was your Hunters that truly saved us." Cap replied.

"Hey. We helped too, ya know," Spidey intervened while standing with his teammates and the Maverick Hunters, "In fact, if I wasn't hold up with work, none of us wouldn't be here right now." He said, grateful that he was busy with Jameson on the day the Avengers were kidnapped.

"Heh. Right," Cap smiles, "Thank you all. We couldn't have survived this crisis without you."

"You're welcome, Captain. It's what we heroes do." X smiles.

As Captain America leaves to talk to Iron Man, X and Spider-Man gives each other a firm handshake. "Thanks for all your help, X. This has been one crazy day." Spidey said to the heroic Maverick Hunter.

"Glad I was able to help. It was nice working with all of you." X smiled.

"It's nice working with GOOD robots once in a while. We should go camping after this." Sonic said.

"I wouldn't mind joining." Gwen said, liking the idea of a camp trip with her friends.

"I could go for a little R&R after getting shot at all day." Zero said with a small smile.

"You guys finally gonna take a vacation? You definitely deserve it." Spidey said.

"What do you think would be a good vacation?" X asked since he never really had time to have a vacation because of the constant Maverick attacks.

"Nothing much," Yang began, "You can take a cruise, go to the beach, assuming your waterproof, go to the movies with Alia." She said as the blond navigator was walking pass her, holding a box of tools.

"Why…did you suggest that?" Alia confusingly asked her.

"Have you ever been on a date? Wait, can robots even date?" Yang wondered.

"Just stop." Blake told her partner.

"I'll…keep all that in mind." X said with a weird look and Alia just walks away with a little blush on her cheeks.

"So X, I was thinking: Do you want to join the team? We could use someone like you." Spidey asked X if he wants to join the D-Avengers.

"Thanks, but I'm okay," X declined, "My work is here in Abel City. But if you any of you ever need help, I'll be there. How 'bout I recommend Axl instead? He could use the experience." He said, recommending Axl to join the D-Avengers.

"Really?!" Axl exclaimed.

"Sure. You want to join, Axl?" Spidey asked the young Maverick Hunter if he wants to become a D-Avenger.

"Heck yeah! That sounds so awesome!" Axl smiled, officially joining the D-Avengers.

"Anything that'll get you outta our hair for a while, I'm all for it." Zero joked.

"Aww. Don't be jealous, Zero." Axl teased his red Hunter friend.

"I am not jealous!" Zero retorted as everyone laughs.

"Can I also be an honorary "Maverick Huntress"?" Yang asked.

"No." Zero simply replied.

"You are no fun, you know that?"

A portal open up nearby for New York and the Avengers are already leaving. "C'mon, everyone! It's time to go home!" Captain Marvel announced to the D-Avengers.

"Take care, you guys." Blake said, waving good-bye to her Reploids friends, including Axl as he's standing behind to help rebuild Abel City.

"Take care. Hope one day the faunus and humans of your world can live together in peace." Zero said to her.

"Thanks. I'll keep fighting for that day to come." Blake smiles.

"See ya later, Maverick Hunters!" Spidey waved as the D-Avengers enters the portal.

"Good bye, Avengers! Let's work together another day!" X waved at Peter.

"Love that! Bye!" Peter said as he enters the portal before it closes, ending another awesome adventure.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Stay tuned for the epilogue to tease what'll happen for the next two stories: Generations and ESPECIALLY Exo War. Watch out as elements from Volume 6 of RWBY will finally be implemented in the epilogue.**

 **Luthor5249: Just like what Wyvernsaurus and 7 said, the heroes are heroes BECAUSE they don't kill. If they do, it'll make them no different from the bad guys, something that stories like "Civil War" tends to discuss sometimes. You used the example of Superman killing Lex Luther from that one Justice League episode to prove a point, but didn't mention how right after that, the Justice Lords just flat out took over their Earth as dictators for several years, completely ripping away free will from the public, becoming the villains themselves. I know it sucks that letting villains live will cause more innocents to die, but unfortunately, that's the cycle. There's no other way around it. The best they could do is REDUCE the amount of deaths by saving as many lives as possible, like a TRUE hero. And also, don't repeat your comments. It's kinda unnecessary.**


	17. Epilogue: The End is Near

_Epilogue: The End is Near_

 **The next morning, at the Yosemite National Park in California…**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Limit Break X Survivor (Relaxed Version)**

In a forest surrounded by a clean lake and large mountain with a waterfall, Peter Parker has just finished putting the finishing touches on his tent. "Aaand done. Nice!" Peter smiles as he stands up. "Tent is ready for camping." He said. A second after he said that, a large tree falls on top of his tent, ruining it completely, "Ughhhhh…" The spider vigilante groaned.

The person who cut down the tree was none other than Ruby Rose and her Crescent Rose scythe, standing with her friends, Penny and Lucina. "Oops." Ruby said after damaging Peter's tent.

"Apologizes, Peter! We didn't see it!" Lucina apologized.

"That's okay. I don't mind spending another 30 minutes fixing this." Peter replied.

Nearby, Weiss, Mary Jane, and Tails are carrying some of their camping equipment to the campsite. "Never really gone camping a lot." Weiss said as she puts down her bags next to her tent.

"Trust me. It'll be fun," MJ told her, "Wished Harry had time to join us, but I guess being the CEO of one of the world's biggest companies can be time consuming."

"He said he'll try to make it as soon as he's done overseeing marine projects across the country. If his research proves correct, we should be expecting clean oceans for a good year." Weiss said.

"That's awesome." MJ smiles.

Close by, Palutena uses her power to telekinetically lift her camping bags while Pit talks with Sonic as the two put chips and drinks down on the table. "This is my first time going camping. This is gonna be so sweet." Pit said happily.

"Spending some time with nature. We definitely needed this after preventing the robot apocalypse." Sonic grinned.

Walking past them is Yang, Knuckles, and Gwen setting down packs of firewood. "Ah, there we go," Knuckles said as he puts down his firewood, "I'm looking forward to tonight. Got a lot of scary ghost stories to tell."

"I doubt anything is scarier than your singing." Yang joked, remembering their picnic and Knuckles's "lovely" singing voice.

"Glad I wasn't around for that." Gwen said, angering Knuckles.

 **BGM End**

Back with the hidden spider hero, Peter is still rebuilding his tent when someone approaches him. "Need any help?" That person, which happens to be Blake, smiles at Peter.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Peter accepted her generous assistance and the two start working together fixing the tent.

"Glad Cap let you have a day off to hang out with us today." Blake conversed.

"Well I did help save the Avengers from a permanent case of the Sigma flu and stopped robo-geddon." Peter replied.

"You think Ultron and Sigma are gone for good?" She asked.

"Nope." Pete casually answered.

"Thought so," Blake agreed, having a good feeling those two maniacal robots will come back one day, "What do you think Doom and Salem were up to? They didn't seem too interested retrieving the Evolution Stone if they were willing to help us." She asked, wondering what the Masters of Evil's true intentions on X's world.

"No clue. It's hard to tell what those two are thinking." Peter replied.

"Maybe it has to do with that "Star Stone" Ultron Sigma mentioned?" Blake guessed, remembering during the final battle with Ultron Sigma, he did mention "Star" when listing off the Exo Eight.

"That's the last Exo Stone need to be found." Peter said.

"Do we know where it is?" The faunus asked.

"The Exo Radar hasn't picked up anything yet, but hopefully soon. We need to find that last stone before Doom does, or anyone else just as bad, or worse," Peter said, "But we'll deal with that when it happens. Let's enjoy ourselves for now, okay?" He smiles at Blake.

She nods and smiles too, "Yeah."

* * *

 **Later that night…**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-The Past**

After spending a whole day fishing, exploring the forest, eating marshmallows while listening to Knuckles's unscary ghost stories, the heroes turn off for the night in their tents. They all are soundly asleep, though the likes of Peter and Pit are slightly annoyed of the bugs on their faces.

Inside of Peter's mind, his spider other, the divine beast of the Great Web, The Other, also known as Ero, is seen in his humanoid form as he sleeps peacefully on a giant web. While he sleeps, he opens one eye as he senses something, _**"Hmm?"**_ Four strange relics appear out of nowhere and circle around Ero: a crown, a lamp, a staff, and a sword. These are the Relics of Remnant that were created by its gods and used to be hidden away in the four Huntsmen Academies. Recent events have caused the Relics to find themselves a new home and guardian in the form of Peter Parker, and has had them within his body since the Battle for Remnant. The four Relics start to glow before vanishing from Ero's sight and Peter's body. _**"Huh? What are they up to?"**_ He curiously asked himself, knowing full well who took the Relics.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Manhattan, New York City**

An elderly woman sat idle in a dark apartment room. She simply raises her head to reveal the blindfold wrapped around her blind eyes. This woman happens to be Madame Web, a mysterious psychic that has helped Peter Parker in the past using her connections with the Web of Life and Destiny to see visions of the future. She calmly concentrates as she senses multiple visions coming, horrifying visions. She sees a vision of all eight Exo Stones gathered. It quickly shifts to a vision of Dr. Doom inserting the Chaos Stone in a containment holder connected to a large reactor generator, watching as Doom presses a button on a control panel. She witnesses a vision of Earth, Mobius, and Remnant colliding together into a brand-new world. She witnesses the heroes from each respective world, including the D-Avengers, seemingly getting killed by a giant cosmic laser. She sees a dark silhouette of a mad titan wearing a gauntlet with all eight Exo Stones. And lastly, she could but watch in horror as she witnesses the unified world and everything else in the multiverse getting completely destroyed. And then, nothing. She felt a surge of pain overtake her cranium and lightly gasped. She pants in the quiet darkness, having a hard time piecing together the visions.

Then, a faint wind enters her room, getting her attention. And she heard a gentle voice, _'Madame Web…'_

Madame Web replies with, "You…"

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-Theme of Tikal**

In her apartment, four figures start to appear. On one side, an orange echidna girl in her spirit form appears, standing next to a living creature made of water. On the other side are two translucent humanoid beings with featureless faces summoned from the Relics that showed up, one standing tall, yellow and muscular with deer antlers on his head, while the other being is lean, purple and slender and has ram horns on his head.

"Tikal. Chaos. And…the Gods of Remnant?" Madame Web said, a bit surprised to meet the brother gods in her apartment. "Why are you all here?"

" _You have learned of the prophecy, haven't you, Cassandra?"_ The God of Light asked her.

"…I did." Madame Web somberly answered.

" _Dark times are approaching. All eight Exo Stones now exist in this reality. They have become a beacon to the end of all things."_ Tikal said.

" _Earth. Mobius. Remnant. All worlds will soon be thrown into a whirlpool of chaos and despair, before destruction."_ The God of Darkness said.

"What do you suppose we do to prevent this crisis?" Madame Web asked.

" _What else? We destroy the source of the problem. Victor von Doom and his allies MUST be destroyed right now,"_ The Darkness God answered, _"Don't you agree, brother?"_ He turns his head to his older sibling.

" _I rather we not resort to violence so soon."_ The Light God calmly replied.

" _You weak-willed fool! Did you not SEE what is going to happen?! We must strike now!"_ The Darkness God angrily retorted.

" _I saw, and I want to at least talk to Doom and Salem before resorting to more "violent" methods. We will leave immediately."_ The Light God said.

" _Elder gods, that is madness!"_ Tikal retorted while Chaos is heard growling.

"Aren't you two being a bit hasty? The Masters of Evil have grown quite powerful!" Madame Web asked the gods.

" _They are insects compared to us, especially Salem. The two Stones they have won't mean a thing when me and my brother combine our powers."_ The young God of Darkness arrogantly replied.

"Don't you think you should have the D-Avengers accompany you?" Madame Web asked.

" _The Other annoys me. I don't want to work anywhere with him."_ The Dark God replied, apparently having some animosity against Ero.

" _In the chance we fail, we'll leave it up to them. I pray we survive the upcoming apocalypse. Farewell."_ The Light God said before he and his brother leaves the apartment.

" _Wait!"_ Tikal reached her hand out to stop them from this suicide mission but it was too young echidna looks at Madame Web for answers of their success, only for the psychic to simply shake her head quietly, saddening Tikal while Chaos growls.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Latveria, Doom's Castle**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Quickening of Evil**

" _Our mission in Abel City was a success."_ Doom said to Salem.

The maniacal sorcerers watch as Doom's robots build a large-looking, arc-shaped machine using the advanced, futuristic technology they stole from Abel City. _"The technology we secured while the heroes were busy with Ultron Sigma will surely push our plans further without them realizing until it's too late."_ Doom said, explaining his true purpose in Abel City.

"It's beautiful." Salem smiles as she watches the machine being constructed.

" _It'll be beautiful when it works."_ Doom remarked.

" **I'm confused. What's so beautiful?"**

Doom and Salem slightly turn their annoyed heads to Cubot and Orbot, two of Dr. Eggman's dimwitted robot assistants that were recently saved from the clutches of deep space. Orbot blocks his buddy's mouth before speaking, **"What my friend's really asking is, what's so special about this machine?"**

" _This machine, upon completion, will harness and control the Exo Stones."_ Doom answered the red small-bot.

" **Do we have all of them?"** Cubot asked.

" _Not yet, but we will soon enough."_ Doom answered.

" **How are you certain?"** Orbot asked the Latverian King.

" _Follow me."_ Doom directs Salem and the shape-bots to a small room. When they enter, they look through a window to see more Doombots constructing in a giant chamber with nothing but a particular device in its center that's built to channel something.

" **What's this? It almost looks familiar."** Orbot asked, recognizing this chamber from somewhere.

" _This room is essential accomplishing our ultimate plan. The world will forever change when it's completed. As of now, it's far from perfect. And in order for it to be perfected, we need Eggman and Octavius,"_ Doom said as he and Salem turns to the shape-bots, _"That is why I saved you two from the vacuum of space. Where is your master?"_

" **Don't know. Last we saw, he and Octavius followed some creature in space and vanished. They looked quite happy of what they discovered."** Orbot answered.

" _Bah! They waste our time with their trivial plots. I expect them to return by the completion of our machines."_ Doom said.

"In the meantime, I'll get started resurrecting some old associates of mine," Salem said. She takes out the Nether Stone and shows glimpses of her former deceased colleagues and other pawns that could be of use like Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows, Hazel Rainart, Roman Torchwick and his partner Neopolitan. "They could prove "useful" in the coming war." She said.

" _Begin at once. Time is short."_ Doom said.

 **BGM End**

' _Victor von Doom. Salem.'_ A soft-spoke voice enters the heads of the villainous sorcerers and shape-bots.

" **Who's that talking in my head?"** Cubot asked.

It was then Salem's Spider-Sense tingles to the mysterious presence, a presence she hasn't encountered in many centuries. "Wait…I recognize this presence…" Her eyes start to narrow angrily, "So you have returned…"

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-The Phantom Ruby-Evil Deed**

And right then and there, the brother gods of Remnant make their presence known to the Masters of Evil, scaring Orbot and Cubot as they run behind a desk to hide. **"W-Who are they…?"** Orbot nervously asked.

"They are the gods of my world." Salem answered while glaring at the light and dark brother deities.

" _I see."_ Doom calmly remarked, even in the presence of gods that are powerful enough to destroy the world.

"I didn't think you'd come. Why are you here? Did the Spider call you?" Salem asked the gods, knowing that with the Relics are the only way to summon them.

The God of Light shakes his head, _"No. We came here of our own accord. Please. You two must listen to reason. The power you hold is something even us gods have no right to use. What you plan on unleashing will devastate our worlds. A beacon to our destruction."_

"Ironic, coming from the gods who eradicated humanity one time." Salem said, remembering that world-ending event many years ago when the gods killed all of humanity on Remnant except her.

" _You brought that upon yourself, as punishment!"_ The Dark God retorted.

" _We made you immortal so you'd learn the importance of life and death, but the Nether Stone you carry violates all our teachings! What we've spent eons balancing! The very laws of nature!"_ The Light God points to the soul-manipulating Nether Stone in Salem's hands.

"This Stone has given me everything I've always wanted. And when we have all the Exo Stones, I'll be in a position far beyond you." Salem said to the gods.

" _This is madness, and it's all your fault, Victor von Doom."_ The Dark God and Doom exchanges glares at one another, with neither budging an inch. _"Your "twisted" quest for power has led our universes to its destruction multiple times! You're more destructive than the woman you stand beside. I would be impressed by your chaotic nature if it didn't lead to the end of everything."_

" _I recommend you speak wisely, cretin. You are testing my patience."_ Doom fearlessly insults the God of Darkness while glaring at him in the eyes.

" _You dare?!"_ The Dark God, hating being mocked and insulted by a mere human, charges up a dark energy blasts from his hands. _"You DAAARE?!"_ He fires at Doom, who just stands there while protecting himself with an energy barrier from the Chaos Stone. Doom counters and fires a powerful blue beam at the Dark God, hurting him and knocking him to the ground. Before his older brother could help him, he too is blasted down by Salem's Nether Stone.

" _I am Doom. King of Latveria. Destroyer of worlds. Here, "I" am god. And YOU? You are trespassing!"_ Doom said like a boss, working with Salem to continue firing at the brother gods until they got tired of it and broke free.

" _I was hoping it didn't come to this."_ The Light God said. _"In order to preserve the balance and protect our worlds, you two must be stopped!"_ In an instant, both brothers transform into powerful dragon forms, sporting their respective colors. The transformed gods fires energy blasts from their mouth at the sorcerers holding unlimited power in their grasp. Doom uses Chaos Control to temporarily freeze time and the gods and their attacks, allowing both him and Salem to freely attack them while they're frozen.

" _We will destroy you and this whole kingdom!"_ The Dark God said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Salem dared to asked him.

" _Do not speak to us like that! We created who you are, Salem! We can easily strip you from existence!"_ The Light God said, shining his glowing eyes on Salem to kill her, but shockingly enough it has no effect. _"How…"_

"I have been reborn. Shackled by your power no more." Salem said as a dark purple aura surrounds her. With a simple thrust of her hand, large symbiote tendrils, reinforced with the Nether Stone's energy, sprout from the walls to strangle the gods. "I have waited millennia for a chance to have my revenge on you."

The gods scream as they release more power to free themselves from the symbiote. _"YOU DO NOT KNOW THE POWER YOU ABUSE!"_ The gods said together as they charge up a combined energy blast powerful enough to wipe out Latveria from existence.

"And you do not seem to know when to be SILENT!" Both malicious sorcerers said as they charge up their own power with the Exo Stones.

The sorcerers and gods clashes large beams of energy that blows away the screaming Orbot and Cubot from the room. The gods slowly find themselves in the losing end as they get pushed back. _"How is this possible…They shouldn't be this strong…"_ The Light God said, shocked.

" _Like the Watcher and Dormammu before you, the power of the Exo Stones are OURS to control! You were FOOLS to come here…"_ Doom began as the gods start to get overwhelmed.

"YOU HAVE NO ONE TO BLAME BUT YOURSELVES!" Doom and Salem said simultaneously as they strike the gods with enough force to turn them back to their humanoid forms, weakened and with little energy left.

Doom walks up to Salem and hands her his Chaos Stone, _"Do you want to finish this?"_

Salem creepily smiles and replies, "Gladly." She walks up and looms over the gods that cursed her with immortality and practically made her who she is today. Once she was powerless against them, now has grown strong enough to overwhelm them, possessing TWO Exo Stones in her hands, the Nether Stone and the Chaos Stone, charging them up to finally kill her deities.

The Light God coughs and weakly puts his head up from the ground to look at Salem, _"Salem…You must stop this madness…Our worlds… "He" is coming…Do you know…who is going to bring about…the end…"_

"…We do." Salem simply said. She summons an aura avatar of Dark Gaia, channeling the power of both Exo Stones and charges up an all-mighty mouth blast. And without blinking an eye and smiling, she watches as her dark avatar wipes out the gods from existence entirely, hearing them scream in pain as they vanish into dust.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Remnant, Beacon Academy**

From his office, Professor Ozpin senses something has gone horribly wrong on Earth. He touches the sweat from his face and ponders what just happened, "Salem…what did you do…"

* * *

 **Yosemite, Peter's camping site**

Palutena instantly wakes up in her tent, breathing heavily, as if she felt a piece of her died, unaware that it was her godly counterpart of light that died just now.

From his tent, Peter Parker also wakes up from his sleep after he sensed something just disappeared from the face of the earth. He touches the sweat from his head and his eyes. He feels as though his eyes changed to its crimson-colored, black-slitted shape, signifying he's using his "Great Weaver" aura, the Spider-God whose power was reincarnated into Peter, and was once a sort of mentor figure to the Brother Gods before passing away.

* * *

 **Inside Peter's Mind**

Even Ero felt something was off and wondered what happened. The Relics suddenly reappeared beside him, making things more confusing. _**"What is going on?"**_ He asked. Just then, the lamp, the Relic of Knowledge, starts to glow. Out of it comes a mystical blue smoke, soon transforming into a voluptuous blue woman much larger than a normal human. She appears nude-like aside from the various gold accessories and starts laughing, which quickly gets on Ero's nerves as he knows who this person is.

" _Greetings, The Other. How have you been?"_ The genie-looking woman asked the Great Totem.

" _ **No one called you, Jinn."**_ Ero called the woman by her name.

" _I know. I thought I come out to say hi."_ Jinn joked.

" _ **Enough playing around. What has happened?"**_ Ero asked.

" _Is that a question? I can only answer three every century, and I've already answered one."_ Jinn joked with a smile.

" _ **Answer…the question."**_ Ero glared at her with murderous intent, having no time for games.

" _You are a very rude beast. Fine. You get this one for free. The gods have just been killed by Salem and Dr. Doom."_ Jinn answered, slightly surprising Ero but not enough to visibly care.

" _ **Those idiots. Getting killed by their own creation of a monster. They deserved it. What did they hope to accomplish?"**_ Ero asked.

" _All eight Exo Stones now exist in this reality."_ Jinn said.

" _ **What? The last Exo Stone is in this universe?"**_ Ero remarked, now visibly shocked. _**"Where is it? Who has it?"**_

" _I do not know."_ Jinn answered.

" _ **You are useless,"**_ Ero flat out insulted her. _ **"I thought you were supposed to know everything about the past and present."**_ He mocked.

" _The Exo Stones' power are making it difficult to read who's in possession of one right now, or anything else related to the Stones."_ Jinn replied.

" _ **Hmph."**_ Ero crossed his arms, truly thinking of her as useless.

" _But, I do have a message from the God of Light he wanted me to tell you before he died."_ Jinn said to the divine spider beast.

" _ **And what would that be?"**_ Ero raised an uninterested eyebrow.

"' _The end is near…'"_ Jinn ominously quoted.

* * *

 **Latveria, Doom's Castle**

Salem pants heavily after straining herself using two Exo Stones at once. She falls on one knee to regain her breath, just as Grimadoom the Hedgehog, the Masters of Evil's greatest weapon, walks into the room. "I sensed two powerful energies that just disappeared. What happened?" The grim hedgehog asked.

"Hehehehe…Hahahahaha!" Salem started laughing all of a sudden.

"Hmm? What are you laughing about, "mother"?" Grimadoom crosses his arms, wondering why she's laughing.

"It's nothing. Just swatted away a few flies that's been on my nerves for a while." Salem smiles.

"Hmph." Grimadoom grunted and stopped caring. He turns to one of his "fathers", Doom, "I sensed all eight Exo Stones are now in this universe. And I can tell, "he" is coming to collect the other seven. Do we have the means of fighting him?" He asked.

" _In time, Grimadoom, in due time,"_ Doom replied as he retrieves the Chaos Stone from Salem, _"Soon…worlds will collide."_ He ominously said as he deeply stares into the cosmic blue stone.

* * *

 **Deep Space, far across the universe**

In a small room inside a large spaceship, a silver-looking Exo Stone is contained in a fortified containment case that cloaks it from any radar in the universe to pinpoint its location. The door to the room slowly opens to let in a tall purple man in metallic blue and golden armor, with parts of the armor emanating lights. He walks towards the silver Exo Stone while turning off its containment field. "Now…" The man began as he grabs the stone in his hand, and smiles, "The end approaches." The ultimate villain that will soon bring about the end of everything. Thanos is coming.

* * *

 **KFX Here: I'm sure you're all surprised and shock of what you just read. That's right. Thanos is coming, and will be the main villain of Exo War. It'll take everyone to stand up against this ultimate foe. But that won't happen for a while. I have the Generations story to write, but first, the Christmas special. Look forward to that on Christmas. Have any questions? Leave a comment on the review page or PM me if you have a Fanfiction account. As long as it isn't anything too specific that'll lead to spoiler territory like, say "Who's going to die in Exo War?" I won't answer that. And yes, the gods of Remnant are dead. That's confirmed.**


End file.
